Moving Forward
by outlawqueenwriter
Summary: AU:Picks up after everyone gets back from Camelot and try to save Emma, but that's where it changes. Follow the Locksley-Mills family through trials and tribulations as they navigate through the ups and downs in life ranging from surprise appearances of those we thought dead, to a surprise that Regina refuses to believe at first. Rated M for content. But will have fluff too :)
1. Chapter 1- The Walk Home From Granny's

**Hello everyone. As promised, I decided to post my new story. For those of you who are following _Light in the Midst of Darkness_ I have no clue when I will update it. I have lost the motivation to write for it for the time being, but I think I know what I might do, even if it is just to finish it. But for right now, a new story that I am absolutely in love with. I decided to go all out with this one and am adding so many twists and turns that it is so exciting and I hope everyone enjoys it too. So, without further ado... _Moving Forward_.**

Chapter 1 (Six Weeks)

 ** _The walk home from Granny's_**

 _Six weeks? They were in Camelot for_ six _weeks? Not another curse!_ Regina thinks as she, Robin, Roland, and Henry make their way down Main Street to the Mayoral Mansion.

"Another curse with another memory wipe. At least it was only six weeks and not a year this time," Robin says as they approach the house.

"It feels weird to lose time like this. Even if it is only six weeks. I can't imagine what it was like to lose a whole year," Henry says as they all walk up the pathway to the front door.

"Papa, I'm hungry. And tired," Roland says as he turns to his father with a sleepy and pleading look in his eyes.

"I know my boy. Come on, let's go make something to eat real quick and then get you into bed. Regina, love, do you want something to eat? Regina?" Robin says, but notices Regina is a bit distracted by something on her hand. "Are you alright, milady?"

Regina doesn't say anything. She just looks up at Robin with a bewildered expression and then holds up her hand to show him what had captured her attention. He looked at her hand, not quite understanding what she was trying to point out, until he realized the shiny silver bands and the sapphire and diamonds attached to said bands. The rings on her hand that she was showing him. Her left hand, he realizes. Robin then looks down at his own left hand to discover a silver band on his ring finger.

When he looks back up at Regina, it is with a huge smile on his face, but one that is quickly replaced to one of confusion as he looks at Regina. She has a solemn look on her face and a lone tear sliding down her cheek.

"Regina, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Robin asks, worry evident in his tone.

At Robin's mention of his mother crying, Henry turns from making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches to see what's wrong.

"Mom? What's wrong? Is everything alright?" Henry asks as he hands Roland a plate with half a sandwich on it.

"Huh? Oh, no, yes. Everything is fine, sweetie," Regina says reassuringly to Henry. He doesn't quite believe her, but his stomach growls right then so he takes a sandwich and sits down next to Roland and eats.

"Is everything okay, love?" Robin asks worriedly.

"Yes, everything is fine. It's great actually," Regina says.

"Then why are you sad?" Robin wants to know.

"Because I don't remember," Regina admits.

"Don't remember what, love?" Robin asks.

Regina motions to his and hers wedding bands before looking Robin in the eye.

"I don't remember, and I wish I did. The only memories I have of a day like that are pretty blurry and miserable. I wish I could remember ours, but I don't," Regina admits.

"Oh, Regina. Thank goodness. We will get our memories back. We will figure out a way to save the town," Robin says as he envelops Regina into his arms and holds her close as he kisses her temple.

"Yes, but how? How are we going to do that?" Regina questions.

"The way we will always do things. Together. And even though you are disappointed you don't remember, I am just glad that you're happy about it," Robin says as they pull away and walk into the kitchen and grab a sandwich each.

"Why wouldn't I be happy about it? What gave you- Oh. Robin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to alarm you. Of course I'm happy about it, I just wish I could remember it, that's all," Regina says as she and Robin sit down at the table with the boys.

"Remember what?" Henry asks, looking between the two adults and then settling his eyes on his mother for answers.

Regina looks at Robin for conformation, and receiving a shrug and a nod, Regina turns back to her son. No, her sons.

"Well it appears Robin and I, we, uh, we," Regina starts, but is nervous to continue. Thankfully, to Regina's relief, Robin finishes.

"We got married in Camelot, it seems. Your mother was just upset she can't remember it, which is why she was crying," Robin explains.

"Woah, wait. You guys got married?" Henry asks, and gets a nod from Robin and a yes from his mother. "So, not only did I lose six weeks' worth of memories, but I also lost the memory of my mom getting married, and I gained a brother and father?"

"Listen, Henry. I in no way wish to replace your dad. I just hope that you can come to me with any questions you have, and maybe someday, see me as a father figure. But I don't want it to ever seem like I am replacing Neal," Robin says, reaching his hands forward to Henry and holding his in his own.

"Okay. But did you just get the sense of déjà vu there? Like that has happened before?" Henry asks.

"Kind of, yes. It did seem awfully familiar," Robin says.

"Henry is my brudder?" Roland asks sleepily from Regina's lap. While Robin and Henry were talking, he had made his way over to, and crawled onto, Regina's lap.

"I guess so, kid," Henry answers.

"Is Gina my momma?" Roland asks as he lifts his head up from Regina's chest and looks at her.

Robin looks at his son and then at Regina with a somewhat confused look on his face.

"Do you want me to be your momma, Roland?" Regina asks the young boy, looking back at him, curled up on her lap. She could see his face contorted into a look of confusion and concentration as he tried to figure something out. "I know your momma is with the angels, and she will always be in your heart, but what if I was your momma here, on earth."

"I would have two mommas?" Roland asks. When he receives a nod from Regina, the look of confusion turns to one of excitement. "I will be just like Henry!"

"Yeah, kid. Having two moms is great, because if one isn't around, the other most likely is," Henry says.

"But my other momma is with the angels," Roland says, confusion and sadness coloring his features.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can't talk to her, and that doesn't mean she won't listen," Henry explains to the young boy.

"Okay," Roland says, as he sighs sleepily and rests his head on Regina's chest once again.

"How about we finish this discussion tomorrow, and we all get to bed, hm?" Regina asks, suddenly very tired from the most recent events, and whatever else must've happened earlier that day.

"That sounds like a great idea. Here, I'll take Roland up to his room and get him changed and into bed," Robin suggests as he lifts Roland off of Regina's lap, allowing her to stand up in her red dress.

"Alright. Henry and I will clean up in here. I will be up in a couple minutes," Regina says, giving Roland a kiss on the top of his head amongst his brown curls, and then giving Robin a quick peck on the lips before turning to help Henry.

"You alright, Henry?" Regina asks as she notices him slumped over in his seat, investigating his clothing, but disinterestedly.

"I'm fine," Henry says as he stands up and gathers the plates from the table.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Regina asks.

"Not really. I'm just really tired right now. And I wish I could remember what happened in Camelot. I was finally in your world, and I don't remember a single moment of it, and we were there for six weeks. A lot can happen in six weeks. Obviously," Henry says as he gestures to Regina's left hand.

"Henry, are you okay with Robin and I being married?" Regina asks, worried.

"Are you kidding? My step dad is Robin Hood. That is probably the coolest thing ever. And my mom is finally happy. At least one of them is. The other one is just taken over by darkness," Henry says in explanation.

"Henry, I'm sorry we failed Emma in Camelot, but we will find a way to save her here. I promise," Regina says as she wraps Henry into a big hug.

"I know you will, mom. I believe in you. You can do this, and you won't be doing it alone," Henry says brightly as he looks at Regina.

"Thank you, Henry. But I think it will take a bit more convincing for everyone else to feel the same way," Regina says as she pulls away from Henry and starts walking to the stairs.

"Don't worry, mom. For right now you have me, Robin, Roland, grandma, and gramps. And if we all believe in you, then everyone else soon will, too," Henry says as they both stop outside his door.

"I love you, Henry," Regina says as she kisses him on the forehead.

"I love you, too, mom," Henry says as he opens his door, walks in his room, and closes the door behind him.

Regina walks quietly down the hallway to hers and Robin's bedroom, stopping to check on Roland on her way down the hall. When she sees him passed out, she continues on down the hall. When she reaches her bedroom door and steps inside, she sees Robin sprawled out on the bed in nothing but a t-shirt and boxers with his arm draped across his eyes to block out the light coming from the bedside lamps. She quietly walks around the bed and to her walk-in closet where she takes of the red dress and hangs it up on a hanger before walking out of the closet in her silk pajama top and matching silk pajama bottoms.

When she turns towards the bed, she sees Robin turned towards her and looking at her with the biggest grin she has ever seen.

"What?" Regina asks, somewhat self-consciously.

"Nothing, milady. Just that I can't believe you are my wife, that's all," Robin says, scooting across the bed and indicating for Regina to lay next to him.

"Oh? Is that all, thief?" Regina asks, with a hint of playfulness in her tone.

"Mm-hm. That and my wife just happens to be the most beautiful creature in all the realms," Robin says as he wraps his arm around Regina's waist and pulls her closer to him.

"Flattery doesn't get you very far with me, thief. Remember?" Regina says, turning to face Robin and then planting a quick peck to his lips before resting her head against his chest, the rhythmic sound of his heart lulling her to sleep.

"I wasn't aiming to flatter, my queen. I was just speaking the truth," Robin says as he kisses the top of Regina's head and then smiles as he rests his head down on the pillows; adjusting slightly on his back, causing Regina to lay half on top of Robin's chest.

Regina only gives a small noise of acknowledgment, but Robin can tell she is falling asleep fast, or is already asleep. When she waves her hand to turn off the lights in the room, he knows that she was awake enough to hear him, but tired enough to not give a full response. He doesn't care though. He has everything that he could have ever of hoped for in this moment. He does wonder when he had finally asked Regina to marry him, since he had been planning it ever since he got back from New York with Roland, leaving Zelena behind in the city. He knows he must have asked sometime during the missing six weeks given he can't remember asking, he just wonders how long they have been married for.

 **Camelot –Four Weeks ago**

"Hey, Mom. You ready?" Henry asks as he approaches Regina who looks apprehensive and excited all at once.

Regina takes a minute to collect her breathing as she prepares herself for what lies ahead. Then she nods her head as Henry takes her arm and the two of them walk out of the tent that she had magicked there earlier that day in preparation. Henry holds open the flap for his mother as she ducks underneath it and then they are walking through the trees and forest just outside the walls of the kingdom of Camelot. The trees start to grow thicker the more they walk and then they turn a corner and suddenly all the trees have thinned out, creating an open area that is the perfect size for what they needed it for.

Chairs were set up on two sides, leaving an aisle down the middle that had a light blue carpet all the way down it with white and red rose petals thrown about it. Regina lifts her eyes from the forest floor and the blue carpet to the man standing at the end of the aisle, with blue eyes that were nearly the same color as the carpet on the ground. In that moment, all she saw was him. Her thief. Her soon-to-be husband. Her Soulmate.

He looks for her, straining his neck to look around the trees to catch a glimpse of her, but he doesn't see her until she rounds the corner and stands at the opposite end of the aisle. She looks absolutely stunning. Not that she doesn't always look stunning, but today, she is especially so. She had opted to not wear a traditional white wedding dress, since her first wedding had been this grand affair and nothing like she had wanted. This wedding, he let her imagination run wild with whatever she wanted, and surprisingly, it wasn't that much. She wanted to keep things small and simple, with only their closest friends in attendance, and had Robin brought the Merry Men along with them to Camelot, they would have been there too. Little John and Will were going to kill him when they found out about this.

He watched as she made her way towards him in that beautiful light blue-ish gray dress that was reminiscent of her days before the Evil Queen. She had told him it was her favorite color and he had remarked that it suited her quite well. He hadn't seen the dress before the wedding, but she had worn a night shirt in the same color as a sneak peek for him. The dress was gorgeous, but simple. It was sleeveless and had a corseted top that had a sweetheart neckline and the corset portion stopped at her hips, with pearls and diamonds covering it. Then it poofed out a bit like a ball gown, but a bit more understated, in the same light blue color with various pearls and diamonds sewn into the fabric here and there to give the illusion of stars in the early morning sky.

Only a few people are in attendance. Snow, David, Neal, Emma, Killian, Granny, Ruby, Grumpy, Happy, and of course Henry who is at her side and Robin and Roland who were both at the altar, waiting for her. When she finally reached him, she handed her flowers over to Snow and she took his hands. She was still staring into his blue eyes, not quite believing that this was actually happening, tuning every noise out, until he started his vows. They had decided to keep things simple. Not many people in attendance. Not a huge ordeal. No big wedding dress, but an elegant dress nonetheless. And simple vows that they had written themselves. Robin and her had argued for many hours a couple days ago about who would go first, when she finally relented and let him. Now it was time for the vows and she was hoping that she had made the right decision.

"Regina Victoria Mills. When we first met, my first thought was how could someone who was supposed to be so evil and beautiful, be so annoying and frustrating. There were times when I wished that you would literally tear my head off instead of with your words about how infuriating and intolerable I was. Then, I got to see more of you. I realized that the words you threw at me, were only you putting up walls to prevent yourself from being hurt again. So, I threw them right back at you. And that day, before the curse sent us all to Storybrooke, and we were having another one of our sparing matches and I kissed you, I knew I had fallen in love with you. I had slowly pulled that wall around you down, and made you see that you could indeed live a life of happiness, regardless of whether you had your son with you or not. Then when we met in Storybrooke, I had the wonderful chance to meet you yet again for the first time, just minus a flying monkey pulling you off the ground by your arm. And even though I did shoot an arrow at your head and you caught it, and I lived to tell the tale, I knew that you weren't the great and terrible Evil Queen that I had heard stories about. You were a woman who was struggling to change for the better, and that is what made me fall in love with you a second time. That even though you have faced incredible odds, letting the darkness in when you were filled with nothing but light, and then fighting to get back that light, you are continually trying to do better and be better. And not for yourself, but for your son, and that is the most beautiful and selfless thing I have ever seen, milady. So, Regina, my Queen, I will promise, until the day I die, I will continue to love you, through good times and bad, because, with you I have found that the good far outweighs the bad. I promise to never leave your side again, because there is no one in this entire world, or in any realm for that matter, that could ever keep you from me. I love you, Regina Mills, and I will continue to love you for the rest of eternity," Robin finishes, grasping Regina's hands in his own.

Regina tries to fight back the tears in her eyes, but can feel a few running down her cheeks at the words Robin has just said to her. She stares at him for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts while also marveling at how lucky she got to have this man in her life.

"Robin," Regina starts. "From the moment I first met you, both in the Enchanted Forest and in Storybrooke, I thought you were the most stubborn, annoying, infuriating person I had ever met. You constantly pushed my limits, and I constantly wondered what was keeping me from roasting you alive. But then I realized that no one had ever really dared to question me or stand up to me, and I found that quite admirable, even though I didn't fully acknowledge that until about a week before we returned to Storybrooke. I hadn't realized that I wanted someone to be able to throw back words at me with as much force as I threw them at you. But you knew when to be harsh and when to be understanding, and that, inevitably, made me more infuriated at you, but then again I was dealing with so many things and all these new emotions that I acted the only way I knew how. You showed me patience when no one else would. You saw past my carefully constructed walls to the person I am underneath all the layers of evil I have. You are the one person who kept me sane during that year without my son and living with the two idiots." Everyone chuckles at that, including Henry and the bride and groom. "You are my other half. You make me whole, and I hope I do the same for you. When Daniel died, he told me to love again and I didn't think that were possible. But, thief, you have taught me time and time again, that anything is possible, as long as you are willing to accept it. Or not, and if it is meant to be, then they will be thrown in your face no matter how hard you try to avoid it. Robin of Locksley, I promise to always love you, and to always believe in you because I know that you are right and this is right. I promise to keep trying to be a better person, as long as you are willing to keep pushing me no matter how hard I may fight against it. I promise to love you, Robin, for the rest of eternity."

When Regina finishes, both she and Robin, and pretty much everyone in attendance, has tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces. The priest declares them husband and wife after they placed each other's rings on one another's fingers, and then Robin grabs Regina into a dip and kisses her until they need air. He rights her and then they face the audience who stands and claps and cheers and congratulates them.

 **Storybrooke –Present Day**

Robin doesn't dwell on it for too long though, as he is tired, and he knows they will get some answers eventually. So he closes his eyes and holds on to Regina tighter, happily content with how things are, and falls asleep dreaming of the kind of life they will have in the future.

 **If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask them. I gotta tell you though that Reviews really motivate me to continue writing. If you have nothing huge to say, even a "good job" or a simple "keep going" motivates me to keep writing. But do let me know if I should post the other chapters I have written. These chapters are a lot longer than my other story, so bear with me. As always, Fav/Follow/Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2- What Happened?

**Because I got so many wonderful reviews and SO many favorites and follows, I have decided to put the next chapter up. You are all so wonderful and thank you to all who did Fav, Follow, &/or Review, I really appreciate it.**

 **Now, this chapter has made a slight time jump, and if anyone gets confused about any of the time jumps, I have put in parenthesis next to the chapter how many weeks it has been since they all left for Camelot. Also, this chapter has one of the first of many twists and turns that I plan on having in this story. Now, what happens at the end of this chapter is what I had been planning since I started writing this. So, without further ado... Chapter 2**

 **TW: Mentions of marital abuse**

Chapter 2 (Nine Weeks)

 ** _What Happened?_**

"What the hell happened in Camelot that you are so adamant in keeping from us?" Regina demanded to know.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Emma said rather cryptically.

"Well, yes, that's why I'm asking," Regina exclaims, somewhat annoyed with the games Emma has been playing the last three weeks.

"Well, I'm not telling, so if you want your memories back then I guess you are just going to have to find a way to break the curse. And if I were you, or if I was the savior, I would try and do it quickly, so as to avoid any surprises," Emma states before she disappears in a cloud of light grey smoke.

"Seriously? Could you be any more cryptic? Ugh!" Regina exclaims loudly and a little frustrated.

"Regina, love, what happened?" Robin asks as he approaches his wife.

"Emma is just being so vague and it's annoying and frustrating," Regina answers, throwing her hands up into the air for emphasis.

"Hey, it's okay. We'll figure this out. Together. And don't forget that you have the support of the entire town on your side," Robin replies as he wraps Regina up into a hug.

"I know, I just, ugh, it's just overwhelming I guess," Regina acknowledges as she pulls out of the hug but entwines her fingers in Robin's and holds his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry, love. Is there anything I can do to help?" Robin asks as they both head back inside Granny's.

"I don't know right now," Regina admits.

"Well let me know when you do. And as soon as you do. You aren't doing this alone," Robin assures as he holds the door open for her.

As soon as the two step inside the diner, Mary Margaret and David with Neal are standing in front of them asking numerous questions all at once. But before Regina can say anything, a wave of nausea hits her for the third time that day and she puts her right hand over her mouth and her left over her stomach.

"Stop!" Robin shouts to the two Charming's. "Regina is a bit overwhelmed right now and will answer your questions when she has everything sorted out. Your daughter is being rather vague and cryptic in her answers, so we don't have any definitive ones of our own right now. Alright? Regina? Are you alright? Regina!" Robin shouts after Regina, who has rushed to the back of the diner to where the restrooms are located.

Robin follows Regina, along with Mary Margaret, who's is a bit worried that all the pressure the town has put on Regina, and all the pressure Regina has undoubtedly put upon herself, so quickly has caused her to lose sleep and become sick.

"Regina, are you alright, love? Regina?" Robin asks worriedly through the door of the ladies' room.

"Regina?" Mary Margaret asks, concern lacing her tone.

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute. No need to worry," Regina insists before Robin and Snow hear sounds of retching following her words.

"Regina, I'm coming in," Snow announces as she pushes open the door to the restroom.

"No, I'm fine really. Ugh. You really don't know how to listen, do you?" Regina notes as she sits on the cool tiled floor and rests her back against the wall beside the toilet.

"Regina, you don't look fine, and poor Robin is standing outside the door really worried about you. If there is too much pressure on you, and you are losing sleep because of it, why don't you let us take care of things for a while? Emma is my daughter anyways," Snow reassures and tries to coax Regina into relaxing for some time.

"It's fine, Snow, really. And I have been sleeping like a corpse ever since we got back from Camelot, so this isn't from lack of sleep," Regina allows as she stands up and goes to rinse her mouth out in the sink.

"How long have you been feeling this way?" Snow asks, and then clarifies when she receives a puzzled look from Regina. "How long have you been feeling sick?"

"I don't know. Maybe since the day after we got back here? I don't really know. Why?" Regina asks.

"Regina? When was your last period?" Snow asks hesitantly because she knows how her stepmother is when it comes to personal matters.

"Well, dear, seeing as how we lost six weeks' worth of memories, I'm not entirely sure," Regina snips a bit sarcastically.

"Right. But it wasn't recently was it. Like within the last three weeks we've been here?" Snow asks hesitantly again.

"No not within the last three weeks. What are you getting at, Snow? Oh," Regina replies confusedly and then realization dawns on her. "I can tell you right now that that is an impossibility."

"Why? Why is it an impossibility? It's not like you took birth control while in Camelot, and I know that you and Robin have, you know," Snow points out with a knowing look in her eye that had a hint of embarrassment to it.

"Snow, I have never taken birth control in my life, nor will I ever have to. I can't get pregnant," Regina explains, lowering her voice to a whisper at the end.

"Oh Regina, I'm so sorry. Does Robin know this?" Snow asks.

"Yes. Well, part of it," Regina says hesitantly.

"What do you mean, 'part of it'?" Snow asks.

"He knows that I can't get pregnant for some reasons," Regina murmurs the last part a bit hesitantly because of who she is talking to, and she doesn't want to distort Snow's image of her father. "He just doesn't know all of them. I'm not pregnant, nor will I ever be, so let's just leave it at that, shall we? I probably just caught some kind of flu bug that must be going around."

"You should at least visit the hospital just in case you picked up something foreign from Camelot," Snow coaxes as they start to walk to the door.

"Really, Snow, I'm fine," Regina insists as she reaches for the door handle.

"Regina," Snow says in a motherly disapproving and somewhat coaxing tone. "You need to figure out what it is because I don't want Neal to get some foreign germ and get really sick or- anyways. Just please get checked out?"

"Fine, I will go get checked out at the hospital, but I'm telling you I'm perfectly fine," Regina relents as she opens the door to the restroom and finds Robin standing there with a hurt and confused expression.

"What do you mean, I don't know all of the reasons? Did that bastard do something else that you're not telling me?" Robin says, growing more and more upset and mad by the second.

"Robin, not right now, okay? And no, it wasn't anything he did, I promise," Regina soothes, putting a reassuring hand on Robin's shoulder, and, to her relief, he doesn't shrug it off. Instead he grabs it and uses it to pull her closer to him.

"We need to talk about this, you know." Robin whispers with his cheek against hers.

"I know," Regina mumbles into his shoulder as she wraps her arms around his waist.

"What do you mean about the, um, man that you were talking about? Are you talking about my father?" Snow asks, starting to get more worried and upset.

"Snow, don't worry about it, alright? It's in the past where I would like to keep it," Regina declares as she pulls away from Robin, but holds his hand in hers.

"No, I want to know," Snow says adamantly.

"Snow this is hardly the time or place to have this discussion. And I really just don't want to have this discussion with you. Ever," Regina finishes as she and Robin turn to go back out and join the group of people again.

"Regina. Please?" Snow pleads. Even though she is afraid of what she might learn, Snow still wants the truth, no matter how painful. And she always looked up to her stepmother while she was growing up.

"Snow, dear, it isn't a good or happy story and I really don't want to distort the image that you have of your father. No matter how he was with me, he was still a good and kind father to you, and I don't want to ruin that," Regina admits, nodding to Robin to go back out to the diner.

"I will always have the good memories, Regina. Nothing can take those away, but I would like to know more about your life in the castle. You always describe it as a prison, a place where you lost who you were, and where you became the Evil Queen. Whether you believe it or not, Regina, I did look up to you and I did care for you, maybe not as a mother, but as a sister. So, please, Regina. What happened?" After Snow gave her little speech, she could see Regina's eyes beginning to tear up and so she reached for and grabbed Regina's hands and squeezed to let her know everything would be fine. When she did so, she noticed something hard on Regina's left hand, but before she could say anything, Regina spoke.

"Fine, but not here, and not now, alright? Let's just go back out and join everybody and have a somewhat good time, and then we can talk tomorrow. You can come over to my place for lunch, since the boys will be at school and Robin is going out with the Merry Men for a few hours," Regina acquiesces, earning a small triumphant smile from Snow. "Stop gloating, dear, it doesn't look good on you."

The two women laugh as they both remember when Regina would say that to Snow when she was twelve and started winning trophies for riding horses. Before they walk back out into the diner, Snow addresses the ring she felt on Regina's hand.

"Um, I have one more question," Snow starts, causing an eye roll from Regina and an aggravated sigh.

"What is it?" Regina asks.

"What is this?" Snow asks, holding up Regina's left hand with the ring on her finger. Her wedding ring.

"I would have assumed that you would know what a ring looked like, dear," Regina mocks, but then continues at Snow's unpleased expression that is bordering on something Regina would do. "It is a wedding band. Apparently Robin and I got married in Camelot. He has a band that matches this one. The one with the sapphire is most likely the engagement one."

"Wait you got engaged and married all in the span of six weeks? That's impressive," Snow exclaims.

"What's so impressive, dear? That Robin and I got married in general or that we did it in less time than it took you to plan yours?" Regina sneers.

"No need to get feisty and defensive with me. I was only saying it was impressive because I have always figured I would be the one planning your wedding," Snow reveals, causing Regina to look at her with one eyebrow raised in confusion. "I know that your marriage to my father wasn't the best, and I am sure I will learn more about it tomorrow, but I have always wanted to make it up to you, and when you and Robin got together finally, I figured I would be planning that wedding. And it would definitely take longer than six weeks to plan."

"Well, dear, I probably tied you down somewhere and made you do as I wanted. Because after my first wedding, I did not want another big and lavish one. Just something simple," Regina reveals.

"Well, I'm sure if that is really what you wanted, then it probably didn't take a lot of convincing from me," Snow says, effectively ending that conversation.

 _On the contrary, it took quite a bit of convincing, and Regina did have to force Snow into agreeing to what Regina and Robin wanted, but as soon as Snow heard that Robin was all for a simple wedding and she could tell that Regina wanted it too, she made sure it was exactly how they wanted it._

They walk side by side out into the diner and join the rest of their family. When they sit down they realize their food has been brought out to them and they ease into a comfortable conversation while eating. Everything is relaxed and easy, and no one would know about Regina's and Snow's impending conversation tomorrow, nor the nature of it. And that is fine. In this moment, everything is fine and good.

On the other side of Storybrooke, near the toll bridge, a man is wandering aimlessly around the forest, looking for any clues as to where he is. He is clearly not in Camelot, nor the Enchanted Forest, but he doesn't know which land he could be in. When he looks up from the ground, he sees light in the distance. As he gets closer, he sees what he presumes to be a campsite, but with strange looking shelters. He looks around among the people who appear to be wearing clothing from Camelot, trying to see a familiar face. When he spots one, he picks up his pace and when the other person notices him, he waves and when they are face to face they shake hands and both look relieved.

"My dear friend, I was beginning to wonder where you had been. Are you alright?" The person says to the man.

"Yes. Just a bit disoriented. Where are we?" The man asks of his companion.

"We are in a land called Storybrooke. It is a land that was created out of the Dark Curse that swept through the Enchanted Forest thirty years ago. A place that _she_ created," The companion says.

"Is she here? If so, where is she?" The man asks of his friend.

"Yes, she is here, but she is not the same person she once was. The entire town looks to her for guidance and to save them. She is somewhat of a hero now," The companion says.

"Well that certainly changes things, doesn't it? You look as though you are avoiding telling me something. What is it?" The man asks worriedly.

"We have lost six weeks' worth of memories. Six weeks where they were all in Camelot, trying to rid their land of the Dark One. Six weeks where she was within our grasp, but did nothing, and I feel I have failed you, my dear advisor," The companion says rather guiltily.

"Fear not. There had to have been a reason. Maybe it was the same reason we are denying doing anything right now. You have not yet failed me. Do not fret. We will succeed," The man says confidently.

"I sure hope so. I never enjoy owing something and then failing when the ending is within reach. I also don't like failing," The companion says.

"I know, my friend. I know. And we will succeed. But great things come to those who wait. Trust me, I know," The man says, reminiscing about his past.

"Alright. Well, I have set up a shelter, or rather tent as they are called, for you next to mine and my wife's. There is a makeshift bed and some bed clothes for you, sir," The companion says, indicating to said tent.

"Thank you," The man says.

"Oh, and Leopold?" The companion says, stopping the man on his way to his tent.

"Yes, Arthur?" Leopold says.

"She goes by the same name here. And she is the mayor of the town, which is very similar to this world's version of a monarch," Arthur says.

"Thank you, your Majesty. I shall set out at first light in search of Regina, discover her life, so to speak, and then when the time is right, I will make her pay for what she has done to me and my kingdom," Leopold says determinedly.

"Very good, Advisor. Good night," Arthur says as he steps into his tent and closes the flap.

Leopold turns around and head to his tent and does the same, but he doesn't fall asleep right away. He lays on his makeshift bed, and plans ways to get his revenge on Regina, and everything she has cost him. He falls asleep to the image of her cowering under him as he makes her pay.

 **Okay, don't worry, Outlaw Queen is safe. I don't think I could handle something tearing them apart right now. Also, Emma will be making a reappearance later on, but probably not for another five or so chapters, but she will be mentioned. And my plan when I started this was to have Leopold be alive, along with some other people that will be showing up later on. Also, I have written some Holiday companion pieces to this that are purely fluff, and I will post them in chronological order with this story, because they are in the same verse.**

 **Hope you all still like this and as always Fav/Follow/Review. Reviews motivate me to write faster. :)**


	3. Chapter 3- The Dreaded and Forgotten

**AN: I am sooo sorry for the freakishly long wait between chapters and I don't plan on having a delay that long again. I had finals the week before Christmas and the end of last semester was crazy insane. Then, my computer was having issues, then I went home for Christmas break and my parents don't have WiFi at their house, and I just started the new semester here and I had a break between classes and homework, so I figured I would definitely update.**

 **Now, this chapter is the talk between Snow and Regina about Regina's past. I'm still not so sure about this chapter and how I wrote it and what I included in it, so let me know what you think, but don't be mean about it, please. :) Now, without further ado, chapter 3...**

Chapter 3 (Nine Weeks and a couple days)

 **The Dreaded and Forgotten**

Regina was sitting on her couch in the living room of the mansion, reading a book when she heard a couple knocks at the door.

 _Right on time._ She thinks as she checks her watch and heads to the front door.

"Hello, Mary Margaret," Regina greets when she opens the door. "Right on time. That's a first." Regina sidesteps, allowing Mary Margaret in the house.

"You know, Regina, you can call me Snow. I really don't mind," Mary Margaret says.

"I know dear, but if I am going to talk to you about this, I have to separate the image of you as a young girl –as Snow –from my mind. So for the time being, you are Mary Margaret to me, just so I can have this discussion. So I figured you could just ask me questions and I will answer them as truthfully as you want, if that works for you," Regina ventures, leading Mary Margaret over to the couch in the living room. "Would you like some coffee, or tea if you prefer."

"Tea sounds lovely. And asking questions and you answering them sounds like a good idea," Mary Margaret agrees. She watches as Regina nods and heads off to the kitchen to get the tea.

 _I really hope she is okay with this._ Mary Margaret thinks. _I just don't want her to feel trapped. Trapped like she apparently felt living with my father and I in the castle for all those years._

"Here you are, Mary Margaret," Regina says, setting down a mug of hot water and a box of assorted teas in front of her.

"Thank you, Regina."

Mary Margaret chooses a tea packet, rips it open and puts the tea bag into the hot water, before Regina begins.

"Of course. Now the boys won't be home until after three from school and Robin will be home around dinner. So we have about three hours to talk," Regina states matter of fact. Almost like she is acting like the mayor. No, that is exactly what she is doing. She is putting on her strong mayor mask to get through this.

 _Well, shoot. This is awkward._

"So. What did you want to ask me?" Regina starts.

"Why did Robin get so upset yesterday when we brought up my father? What have you told him?" Mary Margaret asks curiously.

"I told him about my past with Leo- with him," Regina allows, emphasizing the word 'him' so as to avoid saying his name, which was too painful. "Where would you like me to start?"

"I guess the first time you felt trapped."

Regina scoffs, then explains. "I have felt trapped my entire life. Growing up, my mother was so focused on teaching me to be respectable and obedient, that I hardly had time for myself. It wasn't until my father got me Rocinante for my twelfth birthday and gave me riding lessons, that I felt free. Even if for just a brief period of the day. When my mother found out about the lessons and the horse, she was livid. She told my father that he was codling me too much, but for the first time ever, my father won the argument, and I was allowed an hour every day to ride my horse. My mother always wanted me to be queen. Being a princess who was so far down the line for the crown she was basically just a noble, wasn't good enough for my mother. I had to be queen, otherwise I was a disappointment. So when she heard that the King and his daughter were riding through the area, she saw an opportunity and she took it. And it worked. The king asked me to marry him, at just eighteen years of age, and she accepted on my behalf. I freaked out, and later that night I ran to the stables and told Daniel of what had happened. I asked him to run away with me. To be rid of my mother for once in my life. I asked him to marry me, and he accepted, pulling a ring off of one of the saddles and slipping it on my finger. We kissed but were soon interrupted be the sound of a soft thud. When we turned towards the sound, we saw a little girl standing in the doorway with a saddle in front of her. The little girl was the King's daughter. I begged the girl to not say anything to my mother because she wouldn't understand. I didn't say it then, but I knew my mother wouldn't understand because her heart wasn't in her chest. Never had been during my life, and strangely it didn't matter to me then.

The next night Daniel and I were all set to run away, but were stopped by my mother. She pretended to understand, but then when I least expected it, she ripped out his heart and crushed it. In that moment, I felt trapped once again. When I knew that Daniel and I were going to be leaving, I felt free. Like I could be truly free and happy. But when my mother crushed his heart, I saw that freedom crumbling to dust along with his heart. When I found out that the little girl was responsible for it all, because she told my mother a secret I knew would not go over well, I instantly felt a hatred towards her. Even though, looking back, I know she was just doing what she thought was right, but I was so overcome with grief, it clouded my judgement. In that moment, I could feel my heart turning dark with all of the hatred and anger I had in it. And for everything I caused you, Snow, I am sorry. Truly," Regina reveals looking at Mary Margaret who had traces of tears welling in her eyes at the story and the knowledge of just how cruel Cora was.

"Regina, we have been over this. We have made amends. And though I do not and will not really forgive you for everything, I do know that we can't live in the past anymore. We need to move forward, and just accept the fact that our pasts are a bit more complicated than we thought," Snow says, reaching for Regina's hand and squeezing it.

"Thank you, Snow. I mean it," Regina expresses, squeezing Snow's hand in return and then pulling away and resting it back on her lap. "Now, Mary Margaret. Some difficult things are going to be said, and if at any point I say too much, just put a hand up or something to stop me, and I will."

Mary Margaret nods and Regina continues.

"When I married the king I was only eighteen years old and was expected to be a wife, a queen, and a mother all at once. I had barely just started figuring out who I was as a person when I was forced into something I knew I didn't want and had never wanted. Sure I did want to be a wife and a mother someday, but I always imagined it would be with Daniel, not to a king. Not with my mother getting everything she had ever hoped for me. The day before the wedding I met Rumpelstiltskin, to ask him how my mother got the way she was. I told him all I wanted, all I had ever wanted was to be rid of her and to be free, so he gave me a way. He gave me a looking glass that would take my mother to another land, and all I had to do was give her a push. When she came by later, she took off the wrapping on the mirror, and said that she doubted and wondered whether the people liked me or not. I told her I was trying my best, and she tried to comfort me but I wouldn't have any of it. She tried to restrain me with magic, but all the anger inside of me came out all at once and broke through her magic and forced her into the looking glass. Which sent her to Wonderland, I soon discovered. Without my mother to control me, I felt I had a chance to leave, but Rumpelstiltskin asked me whether or not I enjoyed the power. I told him I loved my mother, but that wasn't the answer he was looking for. When I told him I loved it, he told me that if I ever wanted to be free, that he would be there to help. Of course he was just manipulating me into learning and developing my magic to cast the Dark Curse. I ended up staying, obviously. But it ended up being one of the most regrettable decisions I had ever made.

"I was naïve in thinking that the king would leave me alone on our wedding night. Although for a while I thought he would, but then he came stumbling into my bed chambers around midnight and forced himself on me. I tried asking him to stop but he wouldn't listen. After a few more attempts at stopping him, I just gave in and just laid there. When he was finished, he got up and left, not even bothering to check if I was okay. I just laid there on my bed, not moving, and staring out onto the balcony. It wasn't until I saw the sunrise that I finally moved. My chamber maids came in and helped clean me up and the bed and then left me alone. Every other night he would come in in a drunken stupor and force himself on me, telling me that it was my duty to provide a male heir. And believe me, I wanted nothing more, because I knew he would leave me alone afterwards.

"I became pregnant about a month after the wedding, but lost it two months later. He blamed me, and honestly I blamed myself for losing the baby. After that, his visits became more frequent, sometimes twice or three times a day. He didn't give me or my body time to heal, he just forced himself on me. It hurt so much that I learned how to cry silently because if I ever made a noise that displeased him, he would hit me and tell me to be quiet. So I was. Every time he visited me, he was in varying degrees of intoxication. I was pregnant a total of four times during our marriage, and I lost each one of them, obviously. The third time I was pregnant, it was twins. A boy and a girl. Mary Margaret, if you want me to stop, just say so," Regina stops when she notices tears streaming down Mary Margaret's cheeks.

"No, no, it's, I'm fine. I just hadn't known you were pregnant at all, let alone that many times and to the point where you could tell what they were. My God, Regina. I am so sorry!" Mary Margaret exclaims as she puts her face in her hands.

"You don't need to apologize at all. You had no idea what was going on, and I made sure of that. In fact, there were a couple times where I went to Rumple to help me make sure you never found out, because even though I was plotting my revenge on you, I didn't ever want you to see that side of your father. No child should witness something like that of their parents. He also would've blamed me if you ever did find out, and I hated when he came after me when I did something wrong. Most times, I wished that my mother was there to help me, but then I would remember that she would probably tell me I deserved it," Regina mocks at the end, imitating Cora, but with a hint of sadness.

"Seriously? But mothers are supposed to protect their children. Wait. Did your father know about any of this?" Snow asks, to which Regina just gives her a look that clearly says, Obviously. "Oh. My. God. And he didn't do anything?"

"He did whatever I told him to. I told him to not worry about it, that I had a plan. However, it took an entire six years before I followed through on that plan, and my father was all too happy to help. That's when he brought in the Ahgraban Vipers and I made the Genie set them on Leopold, promising him that I would run off with him and that I loved him. At that point, I didn't have the capacity to love anyone the way I had with Daniel, and I used his feelings for me against him. I continued to do that here in Storybrooke, too," Regina explains.

"How did he end up in the mirror then?" Mary Margaret asks. Regina chuckles then replies.

"He, um, made a foolish wish to never leave my side, to look upon my face always. Genie lamps take things quite literally. He disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke and ended up in my mirror. From then on he was in my mirrors, helping me keep an eye out for you, so I knew where and what you were doing at all times. That was also why Rumple had the mirrors in his castle covered up, because the Genie can see into any mirror without being detected. Sydney ultimately became my strongest weapon against you and everyone in the kingdom," Regina describes.

"Wow. Was my fath- sorry. Was Leopold ever nice to you or not physically abusive?" Mary Margaret asks.

"The only times I would consider him being nice to me was when he left me alone. And he wasn't just physically abusive, but also mentally. Every time I lost a baby, he told me it was because of the darkness that was consuming me. That I wouldn't be a good enough mother to any child of mine. He also said that if I ever did carry to term, and the baby was alive and healthy, I would never be allowed anywhere near it. When he told me that, after the fourth miscarriage, I found a potion that would temporarily keep me from having any children. It would only last six months, so I took it until Leopold gave up on me. About two months later was when I had him killed. It wasn't until my mother returned on the anniversary of Daniel's death and decided to help me find love again that I took the more permanent version of the potion," Regina explains.

"If she was trying to help, why did you take the potion?" Mary Margaret questions, curious.

"She told me she had crossed paths with a fairy that said I could find love again. That there was someone I was destined to be with. My soulmate," Regina explains.

Mary Margaret inhales sharply. "Robin Hood."

"Yes, except, I didn't know that, the fairy didn't know that, and my mother didn't know that until she met the sheriff of Nottingham, who told her it was Robin Hood. She didn't tell me that, she just said he was a common thief. Anyways, he and the Sheriff made a plan, where he would come visit me and say that he was my soulmate. The only way I knew who my soulmate was, was by his tattoo. The lion tattoo on his right wrist. When the sheriff came in with a lion tattoo on his right wrist, I believed he was my soulmate. But then I eventually saw through it, and made the lion come to life to make the sheriff tell me why my mother was doing this. He told me that she told him she just wanted me to have a child. I thought it was some elaborate plan to get to the throne through my child, so I took the infertility potion to prevent that. One thing that my mother did ask me was why would I hurt myself, it wouldn't accomplish anything. I told her it would if it hurt her more. At that point I figured I would never be happy or in a place to want children, so I didn't feel like I was making a mistake. She said to me that I would never be happy because I don't know how. Among all the things my mother has done to me, her acknowledging something I desperately wanted and then saying I'd never have it, was one of the hardest things I have ever heard her tell me. I remember saying to her, 'You made it clear, you don't think anyone's going to love me. So why not make it official? Because after all, Love is Weakness.' I drank the potion soon after. The pain was excruciating to say the least. It felt like a white hot iron was pushed up there and was ripping my insides out. So I know for a fact that I can't ever have children of my own. No matter what I do, or how much I wish I could reverse it. I can't," Regina finishes.

"You know, Regina, I know what that feels like. Back when Charming and I were trying to take back the kingdom, King George kidnapped me and gave me the same potion. Apparently his wife had done the same thing you did. Anyways, the only way to reverse it was to drink from Lake Nostos. And it clearly worked, because I've had two children. You don't think that while we were in Camelot, you discovered that and drank from the lake?" Snow questions.

"I highly doubt it, Snow. I hadn't realized you had drank an infertility potion. Well, I can't say I'm surprised it was King George who gave it to you. He really was a terrible man. He and Leopold were very similar in that respect. And it doesn't surprise me his wife did what I did. She really was a nice woman, but I could tell she was going through something similar to what I was going through. Knowing that, I don't find it surprising that she jumped," Regina says understandingly and reminiscently.

"She killed herself?" Snow asks, shocked.

"It's not that surprising. I considered it numerous times myself," Regina replies matter of fact.

"My Gods, Regina! I can't believe I didn't see how unhappy you were," Snow realizes, shocked.

"Well you were very young and naïve, and we were hardly together that much when things got really bad," Regina allows.

"Something you said earlier, I'm a bit confused on," Snow starts, brows furrowing.

"What is it?" Regina asks.

"When you said that you went to Rumple to keep me from finding out about what my father was doing. What did you mean by that?"

"There was one time where you almost saw, and most likely heard, one of the nights Leopold visited me in my bedchambers. Thankfully one of the servants intercepted you, but when I found out about it, I went to Rumple for a memory potion. It was a good thing, too, because a couple nights later, you saw and I saw that you had seen. That was the only time I could get Leopold to stop, because he saw you with tears streaming down your face. I told him I had something to take care of it and he let me give you the memory potion," Regina explains, kind of sadly.

"How many times did you give me memory potion?" Snow asks.

"Only two other times. The next time it was because you saw and tried to do something about it. You even hit your father, a couple times. The last time was when you saw the birth of the twins. You had come to my room to see why I hadn't been around lately –I only know this because it's what you said –and you saw most of the ordeal. You were fifteen," Regina explains.

"Why did you try to protect me, even though you wanted to kill me?" Snow asks.

"I have been asked and have asked myself that same question numerous times, and I think the reason I protected you so much was because, even though I did want you dead, you were still a child, and I didn't want you to have a childhood like mine. Living in constant fear of what your mother would do to you if you messed up," Regina explains. "I may have wanted you dead, and I may have been the Evil Queen, but I was still human, and didn't want, nor wish, harm upon any child. Even when I had entire villages slaughtered, I always looked away when my knights killed the children. Most of the time I wasn't even around when the villagers were killed."

"So even though you were evil, you still had a conscience? Really," Snow asks, raising her left eyebrow in incredulity.

"Yes, Snow. Even the most evil and wicked people have a conscience. It just depends on what it is saying and whether or not we choose to listen. Most of the time I just tried to block mine out, because it kept telling me what I was doing was wrong, but I was so full of anger and hatred and stubbornness, that I refused to listen," Regina explains.

"Do you ever wish you could go back and tell yourself to listen to that little voice?" Snow asks curiously.

"No," Regina says simply, then when she receives a confused and horrified look from Snow, she elaborates. "Remember in Neverland, when you, me, and Emma were held against that tree, and Pan told us that it latches on to all the guilt and regret in us?"

Snow nods her head, prompting Regina to continue.

"And remember I said that I have killed hundreds of people and I should be overflowing with regret? But I wasn't? Do remember why?" Regina asks, prompting Snow to remember. And Regina could tell, because recognition flashed across Snow's face and she let out an ohh.

"You said that you didn't regret any of it because it got you your son. Henry," Snow says, then smiles slightly.

"So, no. I wouldn't go back and tell my younger self to listen to that voice, because then I would have never have had the chance to have Henry. Nobody would've, actually. Yes, I do feel sad when I think about all the lives I have taken out of my rage and hatred for you, but I wouldn't trade anything if it meant I could keep my son," Regina says smiling a loving and happy smile.

The two women talked about random things for the next hour. Mostly discussing town affairs and their boys. Soon Mary Margaret had to leave, and Regina said the boys would be getting home from school soon anyways.

"Hey, Regina?" Snow called from down the walkway, catching Regina before she shut the front door.

"Yeah?" Regina asks.

"Thanks for, well just, thank you," Mary Margaret turned around and started walking back down the front walk to her car waiting at the curb.

As Regina watched Mary Margaret walk away from her, she suddenly had a flashback to when Snow was about eleven years old, and had talked to Regina in her garden about an upcoming ball. Snow had been nervous since it would be the first elaborate ball since her mother had died, and had come looking for Regina and some reassurance that everything would be alright.

 _"Snow, what are you doing here?" Regina questioned the young girl as she came walking hesitantly out into Regina's garden where she was tending to her apple tree._

 _"Umm, it, uh, I," Snow stuttered._

 _"Dear how many times have I told you, stuttering is not ladylike, let alone princess-like?" Regina reprimanded the girl gently._

 _"I'm sorry, Regina. I was just wondering if I could talk to you about the ball tonight." Snow asked timidly._

 _"What about it, Snow?" Regina asked, exasperated that the girl interrupted her time in the gardens for a chat about the ball that she is undoubtedly excited about._

 _"Um. Well you see, it's the first ball I've gone to since my mother died, and I was just nervous about it, and was hoping that you were going to be there?" Snow asked in a rush to avoid upsetting her step-mother even more._

 _Regina was slightly taken aback at the girl's simple request that she turned around and looked at Snow for the first time since she had started talking to her._

 _"Yes. Yes I will be there, dear. I have to be. I am the queen after all," Regina replied with an eyebrow raised at the girl, still a bit caught up on the request._

 _"Good. Will you dance with me for a song? Or at least half of one?" Snow asked, relaxing a bit the more she talked to her step-mother._

 _"I will try. That is all I can promise you. I can try," Regina said, kind of sadly._

 _Snow didn't pick up on her step-mother's sad demeanor, instead she gained a small spring in her step as she walked over to Regina and gave her a quick hug around her waist. She pulled back and smiled up at Regina before turning around and walking back into the castle, leaving Regina standing there with an apple in her hand looking at the girl in shock and bewilderment. Regina was about to turn back around towards her tree when she was stopped by Snow's voice._

 _"Regina?" Snow said._

 _"Yes, dear?" Regina asked._

 _"Thank you!" Snow said as she turned around and skipped back inside the castle._

Regina smiled at the memory. Probably one of the only good memories she has of living in that castle with the King and a young Snow White. Regina steps inside her house, closing her door gently behind her and walks up the small flight of stairs and into the living room where she sat down on the couch. She curled up in the corner of the couch, pulled a throw blanket over her body, and closed her eyes with a smile on her face. She was awakened about an hour later to the sound of her boys walking through the front door. Overall, today was a good day in her mind. Maybe things really are starting to get better. Maybe I can finally have my happiness. Maybe I can truly feel at home in the world.

 **AN: Constructive criticism is always appreciated and let me know what you thought. Again sorry for the delay. Follow, fav, and review :)**


	4. Chapter 4- Watchful Eye

**Alright everyone, as promised I didn't take as long to update :)**

 **I did fix a couple grammatical errors in chapter 3, but nothing content related. Just things that were bugging me after I read through it after I posted the chapter. Also, I would just like to thank those of you who followed/favorited/reviewed this story and even Light in the Midst of Darkness (if you're following both of my stories). And a couple of you or just one of you guessed/begged/asked for something that will be revealed in this chapter, so kudos to you.**

 **So, without further ado, chapter 4...**

Chapter 4 (Eleven—Twelve Weeks)

 ** _Watchful Eye_**

Leopold wandered down what he found to be Main Street, according to a street sign indicating the name that he noticed two weeks ago. As he walked, he passed an assortment of shops selling a multitude of objects and baubles. He passed by a pub of some kind called Granny's and decided to go inside some other time. People passed by him without a second glance.

 _Probably has something to do with the ridiculous clothing Arthur provided me that matches what everyone else is wearing,_ Leopold thought.

"Hello there, sir. I don't believe I recognize you. Can I help you find something or give you a quick tour of the town?" The man with red hair and spectacles asks him.

"Actually, yes. Thank you. I came from Camelot and am a little overwhelmed with everything right now," Leopold says kindly, smiling at the man.

"Ah, yes. Well my name is Dr. Hopper, but in the Enchanted Forest I was known as Jiminy Cricket. I believe there is a meeting for the inhabitants of Camelot at City Hall in about an hour. That might help you not be so overwhelmed. In the meantime, this is Granny's Diner, where you can find some pretty good food and a place to sleep if you need, though I'm not sure how much room she has at the moment. Down the street is Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop where his wife, Belle, is currently running the place while Mr. Gold gets better. The marina is just down the street, past the pawn shop, and to the left. And up the street here and to the left is the Mayor's house and City Hall," Dr. Hopper says. "I wish I could give you a full tour, but I am rather busy. I do hope this helped a bit though, Mr.-?"

"Oh, yes. My name is Le-, um, Lewis. Lewis Kelvin. And yes, that helped immensely. Thank you," Leopold says sincerely.

"Of course. I'm sure any other questions you have will be answered at the meeting, if not you can always ask the Mayor after. Or one of them. There are two right now; Co-Mayors. Anyways, have a nice day!" Dr. Hopper says, waving over his shoulder as he runs over to his office building.

Leopold follows Dr. Hopper's instructions, and before long he finds himself outside City Hall, where a large crowd has gathered outside. He walks up to the crowd, walking a bit off to the side and in the back, but where he can still see and hear everything. A hush falls over the crowd when two women walk up onto a recently built stage and podium. Leopold looks around at everyone in disbelief at the submission under a woman, but figures it has something to do with the customs of this world. He has been in this town about four weeks, but is still unused to how things work in this land.

"Attention everyone. We know you have many questions, and we more likely than not have the answers."

Leopold's head snaps up at that voice. He hasn't heard it in nearly thirty-five years, but it still sounds the same as it did the night he died. The last night he said goodnight to his daughter. He sees his daughter standing at the podium on the stage, and has to resist the urge to run through the crowd and gather her up in a hug. _That must be why they grew silent. She is a monarch and she must be one of the Mayors that Dr. Hopper mentioned_ , Leopold thinks as he watches his daughter address the people. Then she stops talking and turns to sit down, but first indicating towards someone else to speak to the people. _Must be the other Mayor_ , Leopold thinks as he strains to see who it might be.

He stops when he sees her. The woman that he loathes. The woman that had him killed by that stupid, naïve genie. His wife. _Regina._

Leopold tunes out the entire meeting, focusing only on her and his plans to exact his revenge on her. People may have known him as a benevolent King, but she knows better, and when he decides to introduce himself to her, she will cower in fear as to what he might do to her for trying to kill him, just so she could kill his daughter. Yes, he's heard stories about the Evil Queen and the terror she inflicted on his kingdom, all in a pursuit to kill his lovely daughter, his Snow White.

Leopold attends every meeting every other day –because that's when they are held – for the next week, planning on when he will go up and introduce himself, and then make her pay for what she has done to not only him, but his daughter and his kingdom.

"Ugh! You've got to be kidding me!" Regina practically yells, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Is everything alright, Regina?" Snow asks, coming into Regina's bedroom.

Every day before a meeting, Snow would come over to Regina's house to discuss that day's agenda. They have been in Storybrooke exactly six weeks, and still have gotten nowhere with helping Emma, or getting back their memories.

"Yes. Fine. Just, nothing fits. Like nothing will zip up past my hips, and it's frustrating. I can't very well show up to the meeting in nothing or in sweat pants. I swear if the dry cleaners shrunk my favorite pair of black slacks, there will be hell to pay!" Regina says getting visibly more upset and frustrated.

"Surely something fits out of all the clothes you have here Regina," Snow says, looking through a pile of what appears to be black slacks and skirts.

"Nothing in that pile fits, Mary Margaret. I've already tried them all on. And you would think that something would fit, but nothing does. I cannot have gained any weight. I haven't been eating any more food than normal, and I still do my daily workouts in the morning. What the hell is going-?! What the hell?" Regina says standing sideways in front of her full length mirror.

"You work out on a daily basis?" Snow asks, not noticing Regina's sudden mood change and wonderment looking into the mirror. "Regina?"

Regina is standing sideways in front of the mirror, wearing nothing but panty-hose, underwear, and a matching black lace bra. She puts her left hand over her lower abdomen, but not quite touching it, afraid that if she does, it will go away. She gingerly puts her fingertips over the slight and subtle bulge on her lower abdomen.

Snow turns around when she doesn't get an answer or sound of acknowledgement from Regina and sees what Regina had noticed. She stands there with an I-knew-it smile on her face watching Regina lay her hand over the slight roundness of her lower stomach.

"Well, that might be why nothing fits, Regina," Snow points out, causing Regina to snap out of the moment and look at Mary Margaret over her right shoulder.

"I- I don't understand," Regina stutters, hesitant and confused with a hint of wonderment to her voice. "I can't get pregnant. I took that potion, and it doesn't wear off."

"Maybe the love between soulmates is a lot stronger than some potion," Snow says, still smiling.

"But that potion you drank, it didn't work when you and David kissed, so what's the difference?" Regina asks, fully facing Snow now.

"That's why I said soulmates. And kissing is all we did until our wedding night. It might be different when you actually have sex with your True Love or Soulmate. David and I just didn't try it," Snow explains.

"Maybe, but Robin and I have had sex before, and I have never gotten pre- well, this result," Regina says, gesturing to her stomach.

"The word is pregnant, and maybe something was different this time around. Maybe since everything was finally working out for you two, and nothing was between your guys' happiness, maybe that's how you got pregnant," Snow explains, trying to understand just as much as Regina. "And you had unprotected sex with Robin while his wife –or who we thought to be his wife –was in an ice coma? Really Regina?" Snow admonishes with a disapproving look, with one eyebrow raised.

"Don't even. I knew I couldn't get pregnant, so I thought nothing of protection, geez," Regina says, turning back to her closet.

Mary Margaret rolls her eyes and goes over to the dresser underneath one of the windows. The first drawer she opens has more black in it, but among the black articles of clothing, she finds a pair of black leggings. She sets them on top of the dresser and then opens another drawer that has a variety of different colored sweaters in different styles. She pulls out a light greyish-blue sweater and grabs the leggings and walks over to Regina.

"Here. Try this," Snow says as she extends the items of clothing in front of her towards Regina.

"Leggings and a sweater? Really, Snow? I am going to a City Hall meeting where I am the mayor, okay co-mayor, and you expect me to wear leggings and a baggy sweater?" Regina asks incredulous.

"Yes, and it isn't baggy, it is just long. Almost like a sweater dress. It really is pretty, and soft," Snow says, trying to convince Regina to stop fussing and put the clothes on.

"That's because it's cashmere, Snow. Of course it's soft. Fine, I'll wear it," Regina relents, rolling her eyes but bending to remove her stockings and put on the leggings nevertheless.

"Good. Now I am going back downstairs to make sure the boys haven't made a complete mess of your kitchen, and I hope you will be ready by the time I get them all cleaned up," Snow says as she goes to leave, but stops and pokes her head back into the room. "Oh, and Regina?"

"Yes, Snow?" Regina asks, pausing after grabbing the sweater and looking at Mary Margaret.

"Congratulations!" Snow says. Regina smiles and nods her thanks and then Mary Margaret heads downstairs.

Regina slips on the soft sweater and sees that it really isn't that baggy, but it isn't form-fitting either, which is a good thing. And it isn't too long either. The bottom hem sits just at her hips, she doesn't know what Snow meant by it being a sweater dress, but whatever, she found something that fit.

When Regina walks downstairs, she is met with the sound of Snow talking and the faint smell of cleaning supplies. As she walks into the kitchen she finds Snow hunched over a chair in the dining room, talking nonsense to whom Regina assumes to be little Neal. Regina looks around for Henry and Roland, but doesn't see them. Then she hears them talking from what sounds like the kitchen, so she walks in there. She sees her boys standing by the kitchen sink, most likely doing the dishes. Henry is standing directly in front of the sink washing the dishes by hand, and Roland is standing on a kitchen chair holding a dish towel in his hands. Regina walks over and gives Henry a quick kiss on the top of his head –which is becoming increasingly more difficult with how much he has grown –and then does the same to Roland and then ruffling her hand through his loose curls.

"Mommy!" Roland exclaims after she kisses him.

"Hey, Mom. Find something to wear?" Henry asks, failing miserably at hiding an amused smirk from his face. At Regina's confused expression, Henry clarifies. "Grams said that all the ruckus was you trying to find something to wear."

"Yes, I was, but then she happened to find the one pair of leggings I own and a sweater," Regina says, but at her son's quizzical expression she just motions to the clothes she is wearing.

"Ah. So what time is the meeting today?" Henry asks as he hands the last dish to be dried over to Roland and wipes off the counter with a hot soapy sponge, just like Regina had taught him.

"In about an hour," Snow answers as she walks into the room, bouncing little Neal on her hip, all cleaned up from his messy lunch.

"Right, well we saved you some food for lunch. We just had sandwiches," Henry explains, motioning to the group of assorted sandwich paraphernalia on the other end of the counter island.

"Thanks," Regina says as she moves to go make herself a sandwich.

As she looks among the meat choices, her stomach rolling at almost all of them, she settles on turkey. Then she chooses Havarti for the cheese. She opens the Ziploc of turkey, but when the smell reaches her nose she gags and rushes off to the downstairs bathroom.

Henry stands there with a confused look on his face, while Roland just looks confused and worried. Snow hands Neal to Henry, who takes him wordlessly, and heads off after Regina.

"Baby not like turkey?" Snow asks when she gets to the bathroom and holds Regina's hair as she empties the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

"Apparently not. Can you get me a glass of water?" Regina asks as she wipes her mouth with some toilet paper and then flushes the toilet.

"Of course. I'll be right back," Snow says as she heads back to the kitchen. When she gets there she notices the boys have left and, judging by the faint sounds of chatter and other various noises, they are watching TV in the family room. She fills up a glass and returns with it to the bathroom, where Regina is sitting on the floor next to the toilet with her back against the wall. "Here you are."

"Thank you," Regina says as she takes the glass of water and takes a small sip.

"The boys are watching TV," Snow informs Regina at the question forming on her lips.

"Oh. Okay," Regina accepts, taking another sip.

"So, when are you going to tell Robin? And how are you going to tell him?" Snow asks excitedly.

"I don't know yet, Snow. I need to wrap my head around this first and figure out how I feel before I tell him and possibly say it wrong," Regina explains.

"How do you feel about it?" Snow questions.

"Honestly? I don't know. I mean, it is something that we have talked about before, obviously, but when I told Robin that I couldn't have children of my own, we dropped the subject," Regina explains while simultaneously avoiding the question.

"Okay, but that isn't exactly answering my question. How do _you_ feel about it?" Snow asks again, causing Regina to sigh in… frustration?... acceptance?

"Well given the fact that I believed I was unable to bear children, you would think this would make me overjoyed and excited, but all I'm feeling right now is fear and nervousness," Regina admits.

"Why?" Snow asks, prodding Regina to go on.

"Because what if something happens? What if I miscarry again, or if it is still-born? I don't know how Robin would react, and I honestly don't think how well I would be able to live after going through any of that again. I'm scared about what might happen," Regina confesses.

"Yes, but you also have to realize that you are not alone this time. The only way for you to be alone is if you make it so. And already that isn't going to happen because I know, and if, God forbid, something does happen, I will help you through it. But, Regina, nothing is going to happen," Snow reassures and consoles Regina as she grabs her hands in her own.

"You don't know that for sure though," Regina tries to reason.

"No, you're right, I don't, but I refuse to believe something bad will happen. And you do need to tell Robin. Because regardless of your fears of what might happen, he deserves to know he is going to be a father again. And I know you know this," Snow points out, looking Regina straight in the eye.

Regina sighs and slouches her shoulders momentarily, because even though she is giving in to what Snow is saying, she is still a queen, and queens don't slouch. Those words still ring through her mind as the same day her mother ingrained them there.

"I know, but not right now. I am not telling him over the phone," Regina says as she moves to get up off the floor. Snow extends her arm and offers her hand to help the former queen off the bathroom floor.

"That's probably best. You should probably tell him today though," Snow says as Regina straightens up and smooths down her sweater.

"I'll tell him after the meeting, which we should probably be get going to," Regina says as she opens the door to the bathroom. "I'm going to go brush my teeth really quick, could you go get the boys ready?"

"Of course. They will be ready, with coats on and waiting by the door by the time you come back down," Snow says as she heads to the family room and Regina heads upstairs to brush her teeth. When she comes back down, the boys and Snow are waiting by the front door as promised, and they all head out to City Hall together for the meeting.

Leopold walks inside City Hall to the meeting area. At the start of the month, meetings were moved inside the building as the weather had turned cold, since it was October in Maine. As he takes a seat in the back row, he notices a few more people have joined the usual three or four people up at the podium. His daughter looks her usual self, perhaps a bit thinner, and the man that he has learned is Snow's husband is standing next to her as well. What strikes him as odd, however, is not only that Regina is talking to a man who is holding her as if he is a lover, but she is also not wearing her usual clothing. Instead of a black skirt or trousers, she is wearing thick black stockings that are tucked inside her black boots, and instead of a dark colored blouse and black jacket, she is wearing a loose fitting light blue sweater. She looks relaxed almost, and he would have said completely if it weren't for the nervousness, fear, and worry he saw in her eyes. He may not have paid any mind to her when she was his wife, but her eyes held so much emotion in them that it was hard to ignore how she was feeling when looking into her eyes. When they were first married, he could see sadness and a hint of anger, but he just figured it had to do with her mother and leaving home. As time went on, and she became more difficult and stubborn, he could detect trace amounts of fear and detest. Then all of a sudden, one day, it just stopped. She wore a mask around him and everyone else besides her father, and he liked it that way. It made him believe she had finally become submissive to him, and it made things much more enjoyable.

Leopold doesn't hear what is being said during the meeting as usual, but instead he plans on how he will make his presence known to his daughter and wife. He had decided the previous night that today would be the day that he finally goes up to them and says hi, or something along those lines. In the years he has spent working as an advisor to King Arthur, he has learned how to read people really well, and so during the whole meeting, he analyzes Snow and Regina, and what would be the best way to approach them. He notices that Regina seems to be a bit distracted and vulnerable, and, well to him, that's just an added bonus. By the time he has come up with a plan to introduce himself, the meeting has ended.

Leopold rises from his seat and makes his way through the crowd of departing townspeople and over to his daughter who is standing next to her husband who is handing over a baby boy. This only makes Leopold walk faster so he can meet his grandson. As he comes up behind Snow, and making sure that Regina doesn't see him yet, he smiles at the little boy who is watching him curiously, and taps his daughter's left shoulder.

"Hello, pumpkin," Leopold says smiling as both Snow and her husband turn around and face him.

"Father?" Snow asks dumbfounded. "Is that really you?"

Leopold smiles and nods his head, expecting his daughter to be ecstatic that he is really alive and standing right before her, but all she does is smile slightly and give him a one armed side hug that is lacking any real warmth; it's almost stiff and unwanted, but like she doesn't want to be rude. He brushes it off as her still in shock about his arrival, and the one armed hug was only because she had her son in her other arm. Her husband, on the other hand, was a bit more excited about meeting him, and he grasps his hand and squeezes it a bit in a sign of a warm welcome. He is also smiling quite widely, but when he looks over to Snow and sees that she isn't expressing as much enthusiasm as he would have thought, he lets go of Leopold's hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sir. My name is David, your daughter's husband," David introduces himself, smiling and nodding in respect to the older man.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, David. And who is this little guy?" Leopold asks, directing his attention to the baby.

"This is our son, Neal, father," Snow says, introducing the two.

Snow's last word catches Regina's attention and turns to figure out who or what Snow is talking about. When she turns to look at Snow, the last thing she expected to see was her former husband standing next to Snow and Charming. She instantly sees flashbacks of nights when he would visit her in one of his drunken stupors and have his way with her, and then memories of blood covering her sheets and the inside of her thighs from a miscarriage or too much trauma from his nights with her. She instinctively wraps an arm around her midsection, and her other arm across her chest as she stares wide-eyed and shocked and full of fear as she looks at the man who has haunted her dreams for years.

Leopold looks over to where Regina is standing, wondering if she had noticed his arrival yet. At the look of pure terror on her face, and the fact that she is staring right at him, he figures she has noticed. He smiles over at her, and not a nice smile. A smile that says he knows she is afraid and he only finds pleasure in that fact.

Robin has been standing talking to Little John about the happenings in the forest, but when the man stops talking abruptly, Robin gives him a questioning look, to which the larger man nods over to Regina who is wrapping her arms around herself and staring in pure terror over at an elderly man standing next to the Prince and Princess who is smiling menacingly at her. Robin rushes over to Regina, standing in front of her line of sight and placing his hands on either side of her face to bring her back to the present and to focus on only the two of them. She blinks her eyes rapidly a few times and then focuses on Robin's worried face. She wordlessly slips her arms around him, and he wraps his arms tightly around her, hoping to give her some level of comfort and reassurance. She tucks her head under his chin and rests her right ear over Robin's heart, listening to it, letting it calm her and soothe her.

"Are you alright, milady?" Robin asks, knowing full well that she isn't, but wanting to know what has her so freaked out.

"No, I want to leave, Robin. It's him, Robin. It's _him_ ," Regina reveals.

Robin knows what she means by _him_ , knows that it is her former husband that is talking with the prince and princess, and understands quite well why he sees so much fear in her eyes. Leopold is her own personal boogeyman that she thought she had gotten rid of, but has somehow come back to haunt her some more. In that moment, though, Robin vows to himself that that man will not come anywhere near her or his family, for as long as he is breathing.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Comes a little voice from their waists.

"I'm fine, Roland, but we are leaving. Go grab your coat okay?" Regina asks, nodding over to wear his jacket is hanging up next to Henry's, who is getting his own coat down off the rack.

Roland goes over to wear Henry is standing and has him get his coat down as well, since he can't quite reach yet.

Leopold had seen and heard this whole exchange, and had only grown more and more infuriated at what he saw. As the little boy, whom he heard was named Roland, walks over to presumably get his coat, Leopold makes his way over to where Regina is standing, and when she turns back around to look for where he had gone to, he slaps her across the face with so much force it knocks her to the ground.

"You BITCH!" Leopold says as he hits her across her face.

Robin doesn't think, only acts after seeing his wife get hit so hard it knocked her to the ground. He balls up his hand into a fist, pulls his arm back, and then pushes it forward right into Leopold's face with as much force as he can muster, and then some.

"Mom!" Henry yells as he runs across the room to his mother who is rising up from the floor.

Henry's yell causes everyone remaining in the hall to turn around to see what all the commotion is about. Snow and David are momentarily glued to the floor after witnessing so much violence from Leopold, the once benevolent king that everyone thought of him as, but Snow knew better now. As soon as the shock of the violence displayed by her father, and then by Robin, wears off, Snow hands Neal to her husband and rushes over to Regina, helping her off the floor. Henry reaches them just then and looks at his mother who has her hand over the spot on her left cheek where she had been hurt.

"Regina? Are you alright?" Snow asks. "Can I take a look at your cheek?"

Regina reluctantly removes her hand to reveal a raised and red handprint on the side of her face and a cut and bleeding lip on the left side. Snow goes to touch it, but Regina winces and puts her hand back over it.

At the sight of the mark Leopold left on Regina's face, Robin starts to get angry again, and the only thing that stops him from punching the old man in the face again is David who stands in front of him and shakes his head. So, Robin goes over to Regina and wraps his arms around her, kissing the right side of her face.

Leopold gets up off the ground without any offered assistance, but then again, who would help the man who was supposed to be benevolent hit his former wife so hard she fell to the ground.

"You bitch," Leopold repeats again, looking at Regina. "You told me you were unable to bear children, and yet you have two children standing here next to you. How is that possible?"

Leopold is livid and moves to hit Regina again, but David grabs his wrist and pushes it away, so that Robin doesn't have to resort to punching him again.

"And you've clearly moved on with a common thief. Yes, that's right. I know who you are, Robin Hood. You may be wondering how I can be alive when you know you sent those Aghraban Vipers into my chamber with that ridiculous genie and had them kill me. You really should have researched them a little more, so that you would know that without a previous potion that was to be ingested, the effects of the venom would wear off and leave the victim alive and breathing again," Leopold says as he looks right at Regina. "You were a horrible Queen, which makes sense as to why you were called the Evil Queen. Yes, I know all about your reign and the vengeance you had for my daughter."

"Father, that's enough! Regina's changed and we have let the past be left in the past, where it belongs. Yes, she did try to kill me for many years, but she has more than made up for it," Snow defends, standing up to her father.

"Mom, are you alright? Do you need me to go get ice to put on your cheek?" Henry asks.

"Ugh. I still cannot believe you have two children, when you informed me that you were unable to have children when I asked for an heir. You lied to me, because not only do you have two children, but two _sons_ no less," Leopold says, with a hint of disgust tainting his voice and words.

"Leopold, I didn't lie to you. I adopted Henry, and Roland is not my biological son. He is Robin's son from his first marriage, and I adopted him when Robin and I got married," Regina says, finally finding her voice after the shock of seeing Leopold and then being hit wore off and her realizing that she was the freaking Evil Queen for goodness sake.

She stands up a bit taller and more regal, removing her hand from her cheek and walking up towards Leopold and standing right in front of him, leveling him with her eyes.

"And if you ever, _ever_ , come anywhere near either one of my sons, or you lay a hand on me again, or you so much as look at any member of my family wrong, I will not hesitate to roast you alive with one of my fireballs or I will rip your heart out of your chest and crush it right in front of you," Regina threatens, with nothing but malice and venom lacing her words.

"If you come near my family," Robin says pointedly at Leopold. "I will not hesitate to make you bleed again, and more."

And with that, the family of four disappear in a whirl of purple smoke, leaving Leopold standing there with blood dripping down from his nose and completely dumbfounded.

 **Let me know what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5- Repercussions

**Okay, so I know it has been longer than normal for updates, but I kept going through this and editing and rewriting some things because I just wasn't happy with it. That being said, I think I've gotten to a good point. Also, I got a review that said it was surprising that Snow wasn't more upset about Leopold showing up, and that is addressed a little more in this chapter, though briefly, because I am writing this from the Mills-Locksley family point of view.**

 **Also, there is a Dimpled Queen moment in this chapter that is absolutely adorable, and though isn't resolved in this chapter, will be in the next.**

 **Finally, if there are ever any questions as to what is going on, or if you are just confused, don't be afraid to ask. So, without further ado, Chapter 5...**

Chapter 5 (Twelve Weeks)

 ** _Repercussions_**

When the family of four appear in the foyer of the Mansion, Robin turns to Henry and asks him to take Roland upstairs for a little while so he can talk to Regina, who has made her way into the house and towards the living room. Henry reluctantly nods his head and grabs Roland's hand and leads him upstairs to most likely play some video game.

"Are you alright, love?" Robin asks gently leading Regina over to the couch in the living room. "And don't say you are fine, because clearly you're not."

"No, I'm not. I thought I would never see that man again. I really should have read more about those vipers, but when I read that their bite would incapacitate someone and kill them, I closed the book and sent my father out to go find one. Turns out my mother had one locked away in her vault beneath our old estate," Regina shivers slightly as she sits down and holds onto both of Robin's hands, afraid to let go at the moment.

"I'm sorry, love. But he won't be getting anywhere near you or our boys," Robin affirms as he wraps Regina up in an embrace on the couch.

"I know he won't. And if he is arrogant enough to not believe or heed my warning, he is more foolish than I remember, and he won't have time to think on what a mistake he has made, because I will not hesitate to end him," Regina declares, growing more tense and furious by the second.

"I know you won't, and I will not hesitate either. But before the meeting started you said you had something you wanted to tell me?" Robin questions, hoping to change the subject and get Regina calmed down a bit. And it works, because he can feel her shoulders relax under his arm that is wrapped around her.

"Right. About that," Regina starts, nervous about bringing up the most pressing thing on her mind at the moment, Leopold being in town a close second.

But instead of finishing her sentence, Regina wordlessly takes Robin's right hand that had been holding her own and places it on her lower abdomen, sitting up a bit straighter so he can feel what she wants to tell him, but can't find the words to do so. She lays her left hand on top of his right, pressing his hand more firmly on her stomach so he can feel the small and subtle but obvious bump that has formed there. She looks up at his face to see what his reaction is and to see if he caught on.

When Regina looks up she sees confusion on Robin's face as he looks at their hands on her belly. Then, slowly, recognition covers his features and then confusion again as he looks at Regina, trying to figure out if he really understands what she is trying to tell him.

"Are you? Are you … Pregnant?" Robin stutters. When Regina nods her head, pure elation and wonderment colors Robin's features as he wraps her up in a hug and then kisses her passionately on the lips, only breaking apart when the need for air becomes too much.

"But, I thought … How?" Robin asks after they share another kiss, this one more gentle, but nearly just as long.

"I don't entirely know myself how this happened. I might have found a way to reverse the effects of the potion while we were in Camelot, or it might just be the fact that we are soulmates and True Love can break any curse. A lot apparently happened while in Camelot," Regina says as she smiles along with Robin, totally elated that he is happy about it, and finding that she is too.

"Apparently, milady, but I wouldn't trade any of it for the world. Because not only are we married, but we are also expecting a baby together. The only thing I would wish for is to remember our wedding day, and seeing you walk down the aisle towards me, with only our closest friends in attendance. Unless you would want it to be just the two of us and the priest, which I would love, too," Robin says, adding that last bit at the raised eyebrow and pointed look from Regina, as if to say, 'Really? What if it were just us?'

"It seems like you have thought about this in great detail, Mr. Locksley?" Regina quips with a small smirk pulling at the corners of her lips.

"Well, maybe I have, Mrs. Locksley. I would like to know how I went about proposing to you though," Robin says, kissing Regina's temple.

"Honestly? I would like to be able to remember all of that, too, but something tells me that won't be happening anytime soon. So, in the meantime, why don't we make new memories that we can remember no matter what? Or at least until another curse with some forgetting potion mixed in is cast across the town," Regina says smiling.

"Agreed. We can focus on this little one's arrival, and get ready for it. Speaking of, when do you think that will be?" Robin asks as he and Regina stand from the couch and head towards the kitchen to get dinner ready before Snow, David, and baby Neal head over for a little family meeting about today's recent events.

"I'm not entirely sure about that since I can't remember six weeks' worth of time, but given the fact that I am starting to see more noticeable changes, I would venture a guess I am around ten to twelve weeks along," Regina assumes, pulling out the already prepared lasagna from the fridge and then preheating the oven.

Robin was about to ask her how she knew that but then remembered she had been pregnant before, and she probably knows what happens to her body at different times. This thought saddens Robin a bit, but then when he does the math, the baby should be born right around the anniversary of when he and Regina had first met (in the Enchanted Forest of course, since they could remember that time now), causing Robin to grin like a complete fool.

"What?" Regina questions when she turns around and finds Robin grinning at her.

"Oh, nothing, milady. Just that our little prince or princess will be arriving in the world around the anniversary of when we first met in the Enchanted Forest," Robin says, still grinning, making his way over to Regina and wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his hands on the small of her back.

"Oh? Is that so? And that has you grinning like a complete and utter fool?" Regina says, smiling widely and wrapping her arms around his neck and standing up on her tip-toes to kiss him on the lips, given that she had kicked off her heeled boots somewhere between the living room and kitchen.

"Yes it does. Also, the fact that we are even having a baby together and having this conversation might contribute to it as well," Robin says, returning the kiss whole-heartedly.

"Mmm," Regina murmurs before kissing Robin on the lips once again, this time with a bit more passion and a bit more need.

Robin happily returns the kiss with equal fervor, and soon he finds himself pressed up against Regina who is pressed up against the island counter. Robin places his right hand on the side of Regina's cheek and tangles his left in her soft, silky, dark, wavy hair. They break apart here and there to inhale some air, but then their mouths are pressed back together. Robin moves his kisses from her mouth and works his way across her jaw and behind her ear, stopping at her pulse-point and sucking on it because he knows it drives her mad.

His touch has its intended reaction as Regina moves her hands from around his neck and to his biceps where she squeezes every time he sucks on her pulse-point. Robin grabs the underside of each of Regina's thighs and lifts her up and sets her on the counter, thankful she is wearing pants instead of a skirt as he nestles between her legs. He puts his hands on her hips and starts gently kneading them and then works his way up the side of her body. When he gets to her breasts, he kneads one in his right hand and starts running his thumb over her nipple through her clothing on the other. This elicits a small moan of pleasure from Regina, so he works her breasts a bit harder like he always does. Regina moans again, but it has a hint of pain to it and less pleasure. Robin mistakes it as a good moan and so works a little harder and faster with his hands while his mouth is trailing alternating kisses and bites and sucks down the column of her throat. Robin is totally oblivious to the quiet moans of pain coming from Regina so she eventually, and only partially reluctantly, pushes Robin's hands from her chest and moves back a bit, causing him to look at her with an expression of confusion, worry, and a little bit of hurt.

"Is everything alright, my love?" Robin asks worriedly, looking at Regina who is slowly and gently rubbing the sides of her breasts and adjusting them.

"Yes, everything is fine. Just, maybe not so hard and rough. Things are a bit more sensitive than they used to be," Regina explains, moving to grab Robin's shoulders and pulling him closer. He steps closer and wraps his arms around her waist, interlocking his fingers behind her and resting his arms on her upper thighs.

"Sorry, milady. I did not mean to hurt you. I will be more careful from now on," Robin says sincerely, moving closer and placing a sweet and gentle kiss on Regina's lips and then a kiss on the tops of each breast that is exposed due to the low cut neckline of her sweater.

Regina giggles but then is cut off by the sound of the oven signaling it is heated up all the way. She slides down off the counter with some help from Robin and then moves over to put the lasagna in the oven. She sets the timer for thirty minutes and then takes Robin by the hand and leads him up the stairs to their bedroom.

"I know that I started something back there, and I would love nothing more than to make love to you right here, right now, but I don't think thirty minutes is enough time to do so," Robin says as Regina makes her way over to the en suite, still with Robin's hand entwined with her own.

"No, that is not enough time to make love to me, but it is enough time to fuck me senseless in the shower don't you think?" Regina says boldly, raising her eyebrows suggestively and sashaying her hips enticingly. Robin let's out a groan of frustration and has to bite his lower lip to keep himself from making any other noises.

"Quite right, Your Majesty. Shall we?" Robin says walking after Regina into the bathroom.

"Yes we shall, thief," Regina says walking ahead of Robin into the bathroom towards the shower.

Twenty-five minutes later, the Queen and her Thief were leaving their bedroom, freshly showered, in a clean change of clothes, and fully sated.

"Well I must say, milady, that I was not expecting that from you," Robin says, smirking as he walks down the stairs with Regina following behind.

"What? That I could get you to move up your time tables or that something that quick could actually be enjoyable?" Regina questions, smiling rather haughtily.

"Well, no, I knew very well that both of those statements could be true. What I am amazed at is how many times I got you over the edge," Robin whispers smugly.

"I've been known for going over multiple times," Regina says, indignant.

"Yes, but four times in about twenty minutes? That is quite impressive, if I do say so myself," Robin says, grinning like he just won the most unbelievable and impossible bet in the world.

 _He's so full of himself sometimes_ , Regina thinks as she walks into the kitchen just as the timer goes off for the lasagna. And not ten seconds later is the door-bell ringing and a knock is heard from the front door.

"I'll get it!" Henry yells as he comes barreling down the stairs, closely followed by Roland.

"No running down the stairs, Henry! You too, Roland," Regina says to the two boys as they come to a crashing halt at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry, Mom," Henry says as he walks over to the door to answer it.

"Sorry, Mama," Roland says, hanging his head slightly as he sits on the bottom step.

"That's alright, I just don't want you tripping in your haste and falling down the stairs. I don't want my boys getting hurt," Regina explains as she walks over to Roland just as Henry opens the front door, revealing Snow, David, and Neal.

"No, David, I don't want him anywhere near us, and no I am not telling you why either because it's not my place. Just trust me on this, okay?" Snow practically hisses to David as the front door is swinging open, revealing Henry on the other side. "Hello, Henry."

"Alright, Snow. Hello, Henry," David says as he and Snow step over the threshold with a fast asleep Neal clinging to his mother.

"Hey, guys! Oh, looks like someone is tuckered out," Henry notes as the trio walk past him and into the foyer of the house.

As Henry lets everyone into the house, Regina goes and sits down next to Roland on the stairs.

"Roland, sweetie, what's the matter?" Regina asks the young boy who has his elbows resting on his knees with his chin in his hands.

The boy doesn't answer, just continues to have a much too solemn look on his face for a five year-old. Regina rubs soothing circles on his back while she waits for him to say something, not wanting to push him too much while he's trying to organize his thoughts.

When everybody comes into the house and stands just at the top of the entryway stairs, they notice Regina and Roland sitting next to each other, one of which has a sad look on their face while the other a worried and almost helpless expression.

Robin gives a questioning look, silently asking if she wants his help, to which she just shakes her head no. Robin nods his understanding and turns to Henry to help him direct everyone to the living room where they sit down and wait for Regina to return.

"Roland, sweetie, if you don't tell me what's wrong, I won't know how to fix it and make it better," Regina coaxes, still rubbing his back and growing more worried by the second. And then he says something, but it is so quiet that Regina misses it. "What was that, honey?"

"You were hurt," Roland says a bit louder this time, but still quiet enough that had she not been sitting right next to him, Regina would've missed it again.

"Oh, Roland, sweetie," Regina says, wrapping him up in a hug. "I'm fine. Especially since I have you, Henry, and your papa."

Roland returns the hug, but also climbs up into her lap, where he curls up with his head tucked under her chin and her arms wrapped securely around him, not letting go.

"You promise?" Roland inquires, looking up at Regina through his eyelashes with his big brown eyes.

"I promise," Regina assures the little boy, who wraps his arms around her neck and holds on for dear life. "Roland? Are _you_ okay?"

Regina tries to pry the boy off of her, but fails miserably. So, she just wraps her arms around him, holding him against her as she stands up and walks over to the living room with Roland still clinging to her like she is his one and only lifeline.

When she enters the room, everyone turns to ask if everything is okay, when they see the little boy clinging to her. Regina walks over to the rocking chair that was recently added to the room (it had been in the basement along with everything else that she had from when Henry was a baby) and sits down in it, rocking slightly to soothe the boy. Robin looks at his wife quizzically, but she just shrugs her shoulders and gives him a look that says she has no idea what is going on. So, Regina just continues to rock her youngest son in the rocking chair while everyone starts debating on what the next course of action is.

Before the conversation gets too drawn out, Henry speaks up.

"Mom? Didn't you already heat up the lasagna that you made up this morning?"

"Oh, yes, it is sitting on the counter. Thankfully I decided to put it on the warmer so it should still be warm. Why don't we all move into the dining room and eat before this gets any further," Regina suggests as she stands up with Roland sitting on her hip and his head resting against her shoulder.

Everyone moves into the dining room and sits down, Robin offering to get the lasagna and salad since Roland was still attached to Regina's side. Roland sat on Regina's lap, reluctantly facing the table so that both he and Regina could eat. Dinner was relatively quiet, and after everything was cleaned up, it was time for the boys to head upstairs and get ready for bed and Henry to work on any homework he might have. This proved to be a challenge considering Roland's mood all evening. Regina followed Henry up the stairs while holding Roland as Robin watched them leave the room.

"I haven't ever seen Roland cling to her like that before," Robin notes as he watches his wife and sons ascend the stairs.

"What he saw today probably just got him upset. He seems to be very protective of her. Just like Henry is," Snow assures, standing next to Robin looking up the stairs where the boys and Regina had just disappeared to.

"I can't imagine what he will be like when he finds out about the baby," Robin muses quietly, and then, realizing what he just said, out loud, he whips his head around and looks at Snow with wide eyes and panic in them.

"Calm down, Robin. I already know. I was the one to suggest it to her a couple weeks ago when she threw up at Granny's and well you know the rest of that story. Then, this morning when she couldn't find anything to wear, Regina stood sideways in front of her mirror and finally admitted it to herself. I was there helping her find clothes and when I turned around and saw what she was looking at, I almost said 'I told you so', but I knew how that would have gone. Not well," Snow explains, calming Robin down in the process. "Which was probably part of the reason I was so furious with my father after you four disappeared in that cloud of purple smoke. I yelled at him."

"You yelled at your father? Seriously?" Robin asks, looking amazed and quite impressed at Snow.

"Yes, well, Regina and I have grown really close over the past few months, we are starting to have the relationship I have always wanted with her, and then when she told me about what happened between her and my father, I just didn't want him anywhere near her. Thankfully David locked him up at the sheriff's station for the night while we discuss what to do with him tomorrow and if Regina wants to press charges for assault," Snow explains, still standing next to Robin at the foot of the staircase.

"Of course we will press charges!" Robin fumes.

"No we won't," Regina says, coming down the stairs.

"Regina, love, why not? That man hurt you and there are plenty of witnesses," Robin starts before being interrupted.

"Plenty of witnesses that saw the Evil Queen get part of what she deserves," Regina argues, coming to stand between Robin and Snow, looking them both in the eye, daring them to deny what she just said.

Of course, Snow does just that because she was never very good at listening to her stepmother.

"Regina, you have come so far from being the Evil Queen. You have at least, if not more than, half the town on your side that would argue that what _he_ did to you, was inexcusable, regardless of who you once were," Snow argues back.

"That may be, Snow, but when I press charges, that requires a court hearing, where I will have to see him again, and regardless of what I said to him and how I said it, I am terrified of that man. He is my own personal boogeyman that won't leave me alone, and just when I start to get comfortable and happy again, he comes back to ruin it," Regina says, crossing her arms over her chest and holding them there like she is trying to hold herself together, which is what she most definitely was doing.

Regina doesn't say another word as she walks into the living room where David is with Neal in his pack-and-play-pen that is set up off to the side, with him fast asleep in it. She sits down on the couch wordlessly as Robin and Snow enter the room. Robin sits down next to his wife while Snow takes a seat next to David in one of the chairs across from the couch.

"Now, shall we get this over with?" Regina questions, causing all eyes to turn to her as they all try to figure out where to start.

 **Okay, so be honest, what did ya'll think?**

 **Follow/Fav/Review... Reviews get me to upload faster btw. Also, Shout out to kimberwc for the lovely review. It totally made my day, so thank you. :)**


	6. Chapter 6- Decisions

**Alrighty everybody, here is chapter 6. Now, a lot happens in this chapter and I have introduced yet another one of many twists and turns I plan on having in this story. Hope everyone liked the Halloween companion piece, and if you have not read it yet, I strongly encourage you do so, because though it may be fluffy-ness, it still has pieces of the main story's plot in it, as will the other holiday one-shots that I will be putting in that collection.**

 **Lastly, don't hate me :)**

Chapter 6 (Twelve—Sixteen Weeks)

 ** _Decisions_**

"Regina, we can't throw him over the town line, no matter how pleasant that sounds," Snow reprimands, causing Regina to roll her eyes, huff out an annoyed sigh, and cross her arms over her chest.

"Why not? It would solve all of our problems," Regina defends while Robin moves to stand behind her and rub her shoulders.

"Regardless of your feelings toward him, we are in Storybrooke and things are handled differently here. We _have_ to handle things differently here. We have to abide by the law, and the law, as you well know, does not allow us to simply throw people over the town line to get rid of them when we don't want to deal with them. And this time, people turn into trees once over the boundary," David argues looking Regina pointedly in the eye causing Regina to sigh and throw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"I know. I just don't wish to deal with him, nor see him ever again. And I know that if I went at him the right way, the legal way, I would have to see him in a courtroom for however long a trial might take, and I don't want that. Regardless of the fact that yes, I was the Evil Queen and caused terror in the entire Enchanted Forest, that man was my personal boogeyman. You have no idea what he does behind closed doors. When Snow was younger, she saw, but because of the memory potions I would give her, she doesn't remember any of it. I don't want to be anywhere near that man," Regina insists, almost shaking from the fear that man evokes in her.

"What about a restraining order? That way he can't come anywhere near any of you?" David suggests, looking at Regina, then Robin, then his wife.

"Yes because he is going to understand what that is and abide by it," Regina snaps, voice dripping with sarcasm.

David throws his hands up in mock surrender, "I was just trying to help," He says, sitting back down on the sofa.

"Regina?" Snow coaxes, hoping to get something other than snide comments and sarcastic remarks from her. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I would like to know how he is here and why," Regina admits.

The four of them debate for a solid hour on what to do with Leopold before moving on to discussing what to do about Emma, hoping to calm Regina and Robin down by moving from the topic of Leopold. The discussion on Emma doesn't go anywhere either, and by eight o'clock, they have no idea what to do or what Emma is planning. Snow says that they should probably head home and put Neal to bed, to which David nods his head in agreement.

"Shall we meet with Belle tomorrow morning at the library and see if she has any ideas?" Snow asks.

"Might as well, because I certainly have no clue so maybe an extra insight might help," Regina answers tiredly. "Let's meet at eight tomorrow morning at Granny's for breakfast and then head over to the library afterwards."

Everyone approves of this, with Snow agreeing to call Belle and tell her the plan when she gets home. As soon as the front door shuts behind Snow, David, and Neal, Regina turns around and walks into Robin's arms. He wraps his arms around her shoulders as Regina wraps hers around his waist. They stand like that for a good five minutes before silently heading up to their bedroom to get ready for bed and turn in for the night.

"So, did Roland say anything to you when you put him to bed?" Robin questions as the two pull back the covers on the bed and crawl under them.

"Not much actually. He just said he didn't like seeing me get hurt and that he wishes he had powers like me so he could stop the scary man from hurting me again," Regina replies, snuggling next to Robin as they start to settle in for the night.

"We really need to take care of this problem, and soon," Robin says, almost to himself.

Regina nods her head in agreement, and after that, the couple stays quiet. They fall asleep in each other's arms; Regina laying her head on Robin's chest and resting her ear over his heart as it lulls her into a dreamless deep sleep.

 _(This is where the Halloween companion piece fits into the timeline)_

Not much happens in the following weeks. Leopold has been relegated to stay in the Camelot campsite after they find out he had been living there since he had 'died'. Emma hadn't caused much trouble, only meeting with Hook every so often, but not revealing what happened in Camelot to him or anyone for that matter.

Halloween had come and gone, with the town's residents celebrating it whole-heartedly, including the Locksley-Mills family and the Charming family. Regina was about sixteen weeks along now, and she and Robin have a doctor's appointment today to check up on the baby and find out what they are having, Regina finally relenting after days of Robin begging her to find out.

So the date of November 1, finds the two of them sitting in the hospital waiting room, waiting on the doctor to call them back. Robin is nervous and fidgety, bouncing his leg up and down on his toes in rapid fire succession while Regina just sits next to him with one of his hands in her own to which she is playing with absent-mindedly.

"Regina Mi- Locksley?" The nurse calls, causing Robin to jump slightly and Regina to roll her eyes as she stands up, pulling Robin along with her. They follow the nurse down the hallway and into a small room with a raised bed in the middle of it. "Mrs. Locksley, you can just sit up on the bed and Mr. Locksley there is a chair for you to sit in. The doctor will be with you shortly."

Regina and Robin nod their heads as the nurse backs out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"More waiting," Robin mumbles, causing Regina to giggle slightly.

"It shouldn't be too long, babe," Regina tries to placate Robin, but with little success.

"It's still waiting," Robin grumbles.

Just then, the doctor, mercifully not Dr. Whale, comes through the door extending her hand to Regina then Robin, "Hello, my name is Dr. Janet Thompson and I will be your OB/GYN for the remainder of this pregnancy. Now, before we begin, I have some questions for you, if that's alright?" Dr. Thompson explains, holding a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other.

Robin and Regina both nod their heads, prompting the doctor to continue.

"Alright, now, as I understand it, you are about sixteen weeks along, and this is your second appointment. May I ask why that is?"

"Well, there was the six weeks we were in Camelot that we still don't remember, and then when we got back, and I started experiencing some of the symptoms that go along with being pregnant, I just ignored them, because I knew I couldn't get pregnant," Regina explains softly.

"Why did you believe that?"

"Because when I was the Evil Queen, I had taken a potion to prevent myself from having children, because I believed my mother wanted to get to the throne through them after she killed me," Regina admits, causing Robin to grasp both of her hands in his.

"Well, alright then," Dr. Thompson says, not sure what else she could say. "Alright, well given that information, and your medical history, I am going to ask that you take it easy and not do anything too strenuous. I know we are passed the risk period, but it is best to just take some precautions. Now that that is taken care of, would you like to see your baby?"

Dr. Thompson's statement is met with an enthusiastic nod from Robin and a smile from Regina.

"Alright then, Regina if you would lie back against the bed and lift your shirt up and unbutton your jeans a bit," Dr. Thompson instructs.

Regina does as she is asked, and pretty soon the doctor is squirting some green-ish blue gel on her lower abdomen and then placing the ultrasound wand on her stomach, spreading the gel around. Then, after the doctor presses a button, a loud whooshing sound fills the room and a picture appears on the screen next to the bed. Regina turns her head sideways to look over at her baby on the monitor as Robin stands up and leans forward slightly, still grasping one of Regina's hands in his own.

"There's your baby. There's the head, the spine, its little hands and feet, and toes and fingers," Dr. Thompson points out on the screen. "And its strong and steady heart beat coming from its heart which is right here."

Robin and Regina look in awe at their baby and sees that it has ten fingers and ten toes, and does indeed have a strong heartbeat. Robin looks over at his wife and sees she has tears running down her cheeks and so much love and amazement in her expressive brown eyes. He leans forward and places a sweet and gentle kiss to her tear-stained cheek, causing her to turn towards him and smile at him. He places an equally sweet and gentle kiss to her lips then they both turn back to look at the screen.

"So, are we finding out the gender today," Dr. Thompson asks, breaking Robin and Regina out of the little haze and bubble they were in.

"Yes. Yes, we are," Robin responds, kissing Regina's knuckles.

Dr. Thompson smiles and nods her head, then turns to face the screen, moving the ultrasound wand over Regina's stomach, trying to get the baby to move so they can see if it is a boy or a girl.

"Mrs. Locksley, could you perchance talk to your baby to get it to move a bit. He or she is being stubborn and won't move to the right position," Dr. Thompson asks.

"Sure. Alright baby, mommy needs you to move around a bit so your daddy and I can see if you are a boy or a girl," Regina coaxes, pushing on the sides of her stomach to hopefully get the baby to move.

"Stubborn, just like their mother," Robin comments, earning him a glare from his wife, but a half-hearted one that quickly turned into a smile.

"Oh, there we go. Baby's moving," Dr. Thompson comments. "Alright, let's see here. It looks like you are … having … a … little … girl."

At that, Robin lets the tears he had been trying to hold back flow freely down his cheeks. _A girl. A baby girl. A miniature Regina. A little princess._ Robin thinks in awe. He looks over at his wife who has the biggest smile on her face he has ever seen. One that he will think about every time he closes his eyes from now on.

They leave the doctor's office with pictures in hand, an appointment set up for a couple weeks later, and huge smiles that refuse to leave their faces as they walk hand in hand out the doors and to the car. They drive over to Mary Margaret and David's loft to pick up the boys and then they are taking them out for lunch at Granny's.

They arrive at the loft and knock on the door, and within seconds it is thrust open and Henry is standing on the other side with wide eyes and a questioning look in them.

"So? Was I right?" Henry asks as Robin and Regina sidestep past him and into the apartment, effectively avoiding the questions.

"Henry, can you go get your brother please?" Regina asks.

If it weren't for the barely concealed smiles on his parents' faces, Henry would be worried that something was wrong. However badly he wants answers, he does as his mom asks and heads upstairs to his old room to get Roland.

"So? Was he right?" Snow coaxes, coming out from behind the counter in the kitchen.

"Was who right about what?" Comes a voice from Regina's right. When she turns to find out who it is, she is hardly surprised to discover Tinkerbell is there.

"Was Henry right about what gender the baby is," Snow answers Tinkerbell.

"Ah," Tinkerbell acknowledges. "What was his guess?"

"I didn't guess anything. I know I am right," Henry declares as he comes down the stairs with Roland in front of him.

"Mama!" Roland exclaims, running over to Regina and launching himself at her. She catches him, but with difficulty.

"Roland, you can't jump on mama like that. You could hurt the baby," Robin reprimands, causing Roland to shrink into Regina's arms and nuzzle his nose against her chest.

"Sorry, Papa. Sorry, Mommy," Roland apologizes, looking at his father and then at his mother before laying his head back against Regina's chest and wrapping his legs around her waist above her belly, basically sitting on her belly.

"That's fine, sweetheart, just maybe not so fast, and maybe just this last time, because I almost didn't catch you," Regina explains, holding him closer and further up from her stomach.

"Okay, Mama," Roland acquiesces, reluctantly as he clings to his mother.

"Well, Mom? Was I right?" Henry asks impatiently.

"What did you say your mom was having?" Tinkerbell questions, looking at Henry quizzically.

"I said she was having a girl. So was I right?" Henry asks again.

"A girl, hmm?" Robin stalls, effectively bothering the boy even more.

"Oh please tell us. A girl would be so wonderful. Not that boys aren't, it's just you already have two. They need a little sister," Tinkerbell begs, looking between Regina and Robin for an answer.

"Well, Snow, looks like you will have to make the invitations to the baby shower," Regina starts, pausing for effect. "Pink. Though I would much prefer purple."

"I was right!" Henry exclaims, punching the air above his head as he jumps up.

"Right about what, Henry?" Roland asks, turning his head away from Regina's chest to look at his older brother.

"We are going to have a little sister, buddy," Henry says excitedly, then going over to hug Robin and then Regina and Roland in one, since Regina is still holding the young boy.

"Congratulations you two," Snow exclaims, giving Regina and Roland a hug and then giving Robin one as well.

Tinkerbell looks like she is about to explode. And then she does, "Oh my goodness! A little outlaw princess, this is just too amazing. Ha, shows Blue that I do know what I am doing when it comes to finding people their happiness. I'm really glad you two finally found each other."

Tink runs over to Regina who has set Roland down because her back started hurting and gives her a huge hug. One Regina returns without any hesitance, surprising everyone with not only the hug, but what she says almost imperceptibly.

"Thank you, Tinkerbell," Regina whispers into the fairy's ear.

Before anyone can say anything further, the front door to the loft blasts off its hinges and in walks the last person Regina thought she would ever see. My, her life was full of surprises recently and this one certainly was near the top of bad ones. Leopold's arrival taking the number one spot. Regina just glares at the person standing in the doorway while holding Roland close to her and keeping Henry behind her as Robin steps in front of everyone.

"My, my, my, isn't this wonderful. I had come here to ask Snow where I could find you, since you weren't at your house, but this works just as well," The woman says in her sing-song, annoyingly high-pitched voice.

"What do you want, Sis," Regina sneers, moving around Robin and standing next to him, causing him to look at her in alarm.

"I wanted to visit my little sister. You know after you left me in New York, without even saying goodbye I might add, I was rather upset that I was deprived of seeing my baby sister after so many months apart. I tried pushing it out of my head, but then I thought I should come pay you a visit," Zelena taunts in her annoying, overly pleased, way.

"What do you really want, Zelena?" Regina snaps, annoyed at her sister's flippant avoidance of the question.

"I came to see how married life was treating you. Turns out, it treats you very well, given the fact that you are with child, and a magical one at that. Don't tell me you haven't sensed it, Sis. After all, she, it is a girl right," Zelena questions, then continues when she knows she heard right. "She, your precious little girl, has magic, and very powerful magic at that, which is why you have been having trouble lately doing even simple spells because her magic is counteracting your own. You really should do some research on Soulmate children, because, though few and far between, they do exist and they wield some of the most powerful magic of all. Plus since it is in fact a girl you are having, well, the magical bloodlines that we inherited from our mother, inevitably get passed down through the women in our family. So not only do you have a child that would have had magic because you and Robin are supposedly soulmates, but since it is a girl, she has the family magic as well."

Through Zelena's whole speech, Robin has been moving closer and closer to Regina, trying to protect her and his daughter, while also staying in front of the boys.

"You can't tell me you didn't know something like that wouldn't happen. I mean Emma is the product of True Love and has magic because of it. But the pull and magic between soulmates is so much stronger, so surely you knew your child would have magic," Zelena sneers.

"Yes, I did have a feeling that mine and Robin's child would have magic, but if that is all you came to tell me, then you have wasted your breath, Sis," Regina sneers back, but with more venom lacing her words.

"Well that is not everything. I learned some interesting stuff while I awaited the right moment to approach you. Though some not quite as interesting as seeing your dead ex-husband being alive and torturing you. I bet it kills you not knowing what he has planned for you and the fact that the barrier you put around the campsite cannot hold him for much longer. No, nothing that interesting, but interesting nonetheless," Zelena taunts as she walks back and forth, pacing almost, in front of Regina and Robin.

"What do you mean it won't hold him for much longer?" Regina questions, trying to not let the fear and confusion show too much, but some of it seeps through into her words anyways.

"Later, Sis. Right now, I thought it would be interesting for you to know that mother kept many more secrets from us than we thought," Zelena smirks.

"What is it, Sis?" Regina questions, irritated at the games her sister keeps playing.

"I thought you would like to know that she found a way so that she could never die by anything except, of course, the natural way: old age. Apparently our mother made a deal with the guardian of the Underworld and she has been residing there ever since Snow here 'killed' her," Zelena explains, making air quotes with her fingers when she says killed.

"Wait, what? She has just been sitting down in the Underworld for the past three years? Waiting for what?" Regina questions, confused.

"I have no clue why she did that or what she is waiting for, but apparently she is still alive," Zelena answers, looking quite confused herself.

A silence falls over the room as everyone mulls over what Zelena has just said. Regina has a worried expression on her face, while Robin just looks terrified because he has heard stories from everyone in town about Cora. Zelena has a very similar expression to her sister's on her face, and is staring at Regina almost expectantly.

"What do we do about this new piece of information?" Mary Margaret asks looking at Regina, causing everyone in the room to turn towards her.

"How can I trust that what you're saying is the truth?" Regina glares at Zelena, scrutinizing and analyzing every move she makes.

"You can't," Zelena says simply. "But it is the truth."

"Well until I see for myself that what you are saying is the truth, we aren't going to do anything about it. If my mother isn't in Storybrooke right now, then we have nothing to worry about," Regina says, scooping down to pick up Roland who is still clutching her legs, and motions for Henry and Robin to follow her and leave.

"We aren't going to do anything until the problem shows up?" Snow questions, looking between Zelena and Regina.

"If. _If_ my mother shows up, then yes, but until then there really is nothing we can do," Regina explains.

"She has a point, Mary Margaret," Tinkerbell acknowledges.

"Though I hate to admit it, my sister is right. We can't do anything until our mother shows up, and even then who knows what she will be planning if she does come back. And why she would come back after all this time," Zelena shrugs, causing everyone to turn and look at her incredulously.

"Who are you and what have you done to my crazy, deranged sister?" Regina questions, looking at Zelena confusedly.

"My grand entrance aside, my time in New York has changed me. And, Robin, I am sorry about your late wife. At least this way, your current wife didn't kill her, your sister-in-law did," Zelena sing-songs, her voice rising in pitch and a manacle laugh escaping from her throat.

"That's enough, Sis. You're coming with us," Regina snaps.

"Why?" Zelena wonders.

"So I can keep an eye on you," Regina replies simply.

With that, Robin grabs Zelena's wrist and places the cuff that Regina had given him on her wrist and pulls her out of the loft behind Regina, Roland, and Henry, leaving Snow and Tinkerbell to watch them in resigned acceptance. After the family walks down the stairs and out the door, Tinkerbell goes and fixes the front door, putting it back on its hinges.

So, now with a new villain in town, and the possibility of one on its way, one that constantly abused and manipulated Regina growing up, can she keep her happiness, or is she destined to constantly have obstacles keeping her from being happy? Only time will tell.

 **So having Zelena in this story was something I thought of doing since I started writing chapter 3 or so. Also, the whole Cora thing, I'd pay attention to that because it will be coming up again, and soon. And if anybody wants a preview to the next chapter, like say, a chapter title, just PM me and I will let you know what it is.**

 **Updates will be coming a bit faster because I would like to have this done by March 9th at the latest. For those of you who don't know, that was the original airdate for "New York City Serenade" and when our beloved Outlaw Queen finally met in the Enchanted Forest. That will most likely be when I upload the final chapter to this story, but I plan on having at least 15 chapters, so updates will be pretty common and frequent, especially since I will be uploading the Holiday pieces as well. Finally, if you have anything you want to see in either this story or the holiday one, I am open to suggestions and I will try to work in as many as possible.**

 **As always, fav/follow/review. :)**


	7. Chapter 7- Heart-to-Heart

**Okay, who else was excited that Leonardo diCaprio finally won an oscar? Cuz I was definitely freaking out, lol. That and we have less than a week until the premiere of season 5B of our beloved ONCE!**

 **Okay, so I know this wasn't as quick of an update as I had hoped, I kept making adjustments and second-guessing myself, but then I was just like this is my idea/story and to just go with what I had planned. So, this chapter is a talk mainly between Zelena and Regina. And keep in mind that Zelena never took advantage of Robin (I mean she obviously tried a couple times, but then she gave up) And she isn't pregnant with his child or any child for that matter. With that being said, Zelena basically takes an almost complete 360 and is better than the craziness on the show.**

 **Without further ado...**

Chapter 7 (Sixteen Weeks)

 ** _Heart-to-heart_**

"Alright, boys, why don't you go get cleaned up for dinner," Robin instructs once the family of four and Zelena have walked inside the mansion and the front door has been shut. "Would you like me to get started on the meal while you and Zelena talk, love?"

"That would be great," Regina smiles then motions for her sister to follow her into her office.

The two sisters walk into the office and sit down on opposite couches, facing each other, each waiting for the other to start first. They sit there like that for about five minutes before anyone speaks.

"So, a baby huh? I thought you couldn't have children of your own? You drank that potion," Zelena finally says, curiously.

"Yes, I thought so as well, but- Hang on. How did you know about the potion? I never told you about that. I hadn't told anyone about that until just recently?" Regina questions, growing more and more confused and angry by the second.

"Now, before you get all riled up, I know about it because I saw you do it," Zelena starts, and then at Regina's confused and angry expression, she continues to explain. "When I was in Oz, there was a floor that was almost like a looking glass, where I could see between worlds. The wizard first showed it to me to tell me about my real family when I went looking for answers. He showed me you, and told me you were my younger sister. He told me about Cora, and how she gave me up because I couldn't give her what she wanted. But you could, and did. I used that looking glass to keep an eye on you throughout your life, but whenever I looked in it, you were either terrorizing villages, at your apple tree, talking to your father, or practicing magic with the Dark One. Then, one day, I saw a different side of you. I heard the whole discussion between you and Mother about the man with the lion tattoo, which is how I knew I could destroy your happiness if I came through the time portal as Marian. Anyways, that's beside the point right now.

"I saw you with the Sheriff and the whole discussion about how Mother wanted you to have a child, which I thought was really weird and kind of sick, but regardless, I saw you mix up that potion. The majority of me wanted you to take that potion, but another part, a very small part mind you, wanted me to stop you and tell you how foolish you were being. It was the first time that I actually felt like an older sister. So, anyways I clearly didn't stop you, but I did help you while you were in Camelot."

"What do you mean you helped me in Camelot?" Regina questions, growing tired by the games her sister keeps playing.

"I came back here just after you all left to try and find you to talk to you. When I heard that all you heroes had gone to Camelot, I managed to find a couple magic beans, and I jumped in a portal. While I was there, I kept hidden, but when I heard you and Robin talking one night, albeit from the same room, not the two separate ones that were provided to you, I knew I had to do something. I was tired of being the Wicked Witch. What you said to me that day in the Sheriff's station, stuck with me. I did want to try and start over, but I just didn't know how. And I kept falling back into old habits," Zelena explains.

"What did Robin and I talk about?" Regina questions.

"It was mostly lovey-dovey stuff. About how you couldn't believe that after everything you guys went through, you still managed to stay together. About how you couldn't wait to tell the boys about the proposal. And then Robin brought up the topic of more children, to which silence fell over the two of you. I couldn't see anything, seeing as how I was on the other side of the door, to which I'm glad I stayed there because, my guess is you two were both naked. Just saying, it seemed that way," Zelena defends.

"What did I say?"

"You reminded him of what you told him: that you couldn't have children of your own. He then preceded to say that maybe True Love can break any curse, and you started to argue when he said that maybe the love between two Soulmates is stronger. Which it is, but not that strong mind you. Anyways, he said that maybe you two could adopt, since you had done it before with Henry. At that point I was like there has to be a way for them to have children of their own. Yes, this may seem weird and creepy and you may be finding this all hard to believe, but I did want to redeem myself, at least in my sister's eyes," Zelena says, looking up from her feet to look Regina in the eyes.

"You're right, I am finding this hard to believe and a little weird, but I do want a sister," Regina admits.

Zelena smiles at that. "As do I. There is something you should know as well, and something I would like your help on, if that's alright?" Zelena asks hesitantly.

"What is it?" Regina asks skeptically.

"While I was on my rise to power in Oz, I had a child. At the time, I felt that a child would just be a nuisance and I really didn't want one, so I gave it up. I would like your help in locating my child. I would like to get to know her."

Regina is shocked to say the least to discover that her sister has a child, a daughter if she heard correctly.

"I have a niece?" Regina is dumbfounded as she looks at her sister for reassurance that she heard correctly.

"Yes, and I would like to find her," Zelena answers, nodding her head and looking at Regina awaiting her answer.

"Of course I'll help, but I would like to bring in reinforcements since it will take time for me to trust you. You understand, right?" Regina replies excitedly, though still cautious around her sister.

"That's understandable, and expected. I assume you will want your husband to be among the reinforcements?" Zelena questions, though already knowing the answer.

"How do you-? Oh, right you probably saw the wedding," Regina replies.

"Of course I will be going with her, wherever she goes. Not only is she my wife, but she is also carrying my child, and I don't trust you, Zelena," Robin declares, stepping into the room, startling the two sisters slightly.

At the sound of Robin's voice, Regina feels a light kick come from her stomach and she quickly puts a hand over the spot where she felt it as she gasps slightly.

"Regina, love, are you alright? Is the baby okay?" Robin asks worriedly as he stands from his seat next to Regina and kneels down in front of her.

"I'm fine, she's fine. She just kicked when she heard your voice and it surprised me that's all," Regina soothed, cupping his check with her other hand.

"You're sure everything's alright?" Robin asks worriedly, still looking between Regina's face and her belly, where he saw little bumps forming and disappearing here and there.

"Everything is fine, Robin," Regina reassures, putting both of her hands on either side of his face to get him to focus on her and what she was saying to him.

Feeling reassured, Robin sat back down next to Regina on the couch, though a little closer this time. He places a hand over Regina's, the one that was still resting on her belly, and gives a light squeeze as he smiles at her before getting up to go check on dinner in the kitchen.

"He is rather protective of you isn't he?" Zelena observes after Robin has left the room.

"It's only because his first wife, Marian, well you know who she is, she had a difficult pregnancy and he almost lost both her and Roland," Regina explains, looking her sister in the eye disapprovingly.

"Ah. And he doesn't want that happening to you," Zelena says, finally understanding a bit.

"Exactly," Regina says then shifts uncomfortably on the couch. "Honey, I know you like to dance but can you keep the kicks to a minimum? You're making mommy's back hurt." Regina scolds the baby while rubbing circles over the swell of her belly.

"She's moving?" Zelena inquires, watching her sister grow more and more uncomfortable on the couch.

"A lot. Usually Robin can calm her down, but he's most likely busy at the moment with dinner," Regina says while continuing to shift on the couch.

"May I?" Zelena asks, nodding towards Regina's belly. At Regina's hesitance, Zelena is quick to reassure her. "I'm not talking about using magic. I would like to feel me niece kick if that's alright with you?" Regina doesn't say anything so Zelena takes that as a yes.

Regina sits a tad more comfortably on the couch while Zelena comes and kneels on the ground beside her. Slowly and hesitantly, Zelena moves her hand closer to Regina's belly. Carefully, Zelena places her hand on the unusually small swell of Regina's stomach.

"Hey there, little one. You really ought to calm down a bit. You're making your mother rather uncomfortable, though you probably don't have a whole lot of room in there either," Zelena coos, hoping to calm the unborn infant, while also expressing her concerns.

"She probably doesn't, but Dr. Thompson mentioned that it might be a side effect of the potion I took and whatever methods I used to lift them," Regina explains, relaxing into the couch cushions as her daughter calms down and stops moving so much.

"She must have been antsy about me being near. I have magic she isn't used to feeling, so she was probably just worked up about it," Zelena explains, still with her hand on Regina's belly. At Regina's expectant look towards her Zelena asks, "What?!"

"What methods were used in breaking the potions effects on me?" Regina questions, looking at her sister with the same expectant look on her face.

"How far along are you?" Zelena questions, not answering Regina's question, causing her to get upset.

"What's it matter?" Regina asks, upset that her sister wasn't giving her straight answers.

"It matters because I'm pretty sure you are further along than what would be correct for when I gave you the water from Lake Nostos," Zelena explains in a rush, hoping to keep her sister from roasting her alive.

"When did you give me this water?" Regina returns, now being the one not giving direct answers.

"During the reception of your wedding. I figured, it being your wedding night and all, you two could conceive then, considering you wouldn't be being careful because you still believed you couldn't have children," Zelena explains.

"Now look whose being tricky and deceitful?" Regina retorts, rolling her eyes at her sister in the process.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. How far along are you?" Zelena asks again.

"Sixteen weeks. When did Robin and I get married?" Regina questions, hoping to find out her wedding anniversary.

"About fourteen weeks ago," Zelena replies, completely confused. If Regina was in fact sixteen weeks along, that meant that the night of conception was the ball the royals of Camelot put on in their honor. The night Robin nearly died at the hands of Percival.

"Wait? I got pregnant _before_ you gave me the water?" Regina questions, looking just as confused as her sister.

"It appears so," Zelena says thoughtfully. "Apparently the connection between the two of you was stronger than I had originally thought. Or it's just because of what happened to Robin that night." Zelena murmurs most of this to herself, trying to get her thoughts organized. She hadn't initially realized she said that last part out loud though.

"What happened to Robin on what night?" Regina questions, worry and panic lacing her tone.

"Gah, this would be so much easier if Emma hadn't taken your memories away. I wouldn't have to explain all of that. You know what? Let's go see if Emma can return your memories to you?" Zelena says determinedly.

"Yeah, good luck with that. She is cryptic in her answers and won't even talk to me at the moment, so I highly doubt she would help me let alone you and me," Regina explains tiredly.

"Well she is just going to have to deal with it, because I feel like you deserve some answers. You and Robin," Zelena argues, standing up and offering her hand to Regina to assist her getting up as well.

Regina takes Zelena's hand, but as Zelena starts walking towards the door, Regina pulls back on it.

"What are you doing? C'mon. Perhaps I can talk some sense into her," Zelena practically whines.

"If Robin and I are to get our memories back, then everyone else should as well, and I have a feeling that is something Emma doesn't want," Regina stops, crossing her arms across her chest in defiance.

"Wow, you really have adopted the hero complex haven't you?" Zelena observes, rolling her eyes at her sister's stubbornness.

"I worked really hard to get where I'm at with the people of Storybrooke. I don't plan on reverting back to my old ways anytime soon. I have more than just myself to think about now. I have Henry, Robin, Roland, and now this baby. So call what I have a hero complex all you want, because I would rather have that than be called 'Evil' in front of those I care about," Regina snaps, causing Zelena to look at her rather impressed and also rather enviously. She quickly pushes that last thought out of her head because the last thing she wants right now is to turn green again.

"Well I'm glad to see you still have your stubbornness and attitude, even if it is being used for the forces of good now. But, seriously Regina, let's just get a select few memories back. It'll be easier for everyone involved and I'm sure Emma would be okay with you seeing your wedding. Hmm?" Zelena knew that last bit was low, but she knew it would get Regina to agree to go and at least talk to Emma.

And it did. "Fine, but after dinner and after I talk to Robin about this." And with that, Regina walks past Zelena and presumably into the kitchen to help Robin with dinner.

Zelena stands there in the office for a couple minutes longer before releasing an exasperated sigh and following her sister out to the kitchen as well.

"Hello, milady. How was the rest of the conversation with your sister?" Robin questions when Regina puts her arms around his waist from behind and rests her cheek against his back.

"It went surprisingly well, actually. Although the topic of me getting pregnant and how came up," Regina mumbles into Robin's back.

"What do you mean?" Robin asks, slightly confused while also slightly horrified at the idea that the two sisters talked about his and his wife's sex life without his knowledge.

"She wondered how far along I was because, as the doctor already mentioned, I'm a bit smaller than normal, but our little girl is still a healthy size," Regina starts and continues at Robin's hum of understanding and acknowledgment. "I told her I was sixteen weeks and she informed me that she planned on giving me water from Lake Nostos during our wedding reception, but that was only fourteen weeks ago."

Robin turns around then with a very confused look on his face, so Regina precedes to tell him what Zelena had told her, and everything else that he missed while he was in the kitchen.

"Zelena was going to help us because she wanted to get in your good graces?" Robin wonders after Regina is done telling him about the conversation.

"That was the idea," Zelena says, causing the couple to jump and quickly turn and look at her. "Sorry. Didn't mean to cause you any alarm." Zelena then grabs an apple and goes and sits down in the living room where she then turns on the TV and starts flipping through the channels.

"She is a sneaky one, isn't she?" Robin notes causing Regina to chuckle and nod her head in agreement.

"Mama?" The two adults jump then and turn to see Roland and Henry standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Regina asks.

"Is the scary lady going to be staying here?" Roland asks innocently with a hint of fear and worry in his voice.

"It's just, Zelena did a lot of horrible things to, well, everyone and we were just wondering what the plan was?" Henry adds, walking into the kitchen and sitting on one of the barstools.

Regina could almost kick herself for being so ready to forgive her sister for her past deeds. She really did want to have a relationship with her sister that didn't involve the two of them hell bent on destroying the other. She had nearly forgot that Zelena was responsible for Henry's father's death.

"We are working things out right now," Regina replies honestly. "But if you boys don't feel safe having her here, she doesn't have to stay."

"She can stay, but if you or Dad aren't home with her, than we don't want to be here," Henry says honestly.

Regina doesn't have to think twice about her answer for this. She wasn't even planning on leaving Zelena alone in her house with either one of the boys. "Of course, Henry. I wasn't going to let that happen. I don't want that to happen. I still don't trust my sister all that much, so there is no way she would be able to be left alone with either one of you boys."

"And I wouldn't ask you of that," Zelena interrupts out of nowhere, making everyone jump a little in surprise. "Trust me, that is."

"How long have you been listening?" Regina asks, slightly annoyed with her sister's ability to sneak up on her so easily.

"I've heard every word spoken since the boys showed up in the kitchen," Zelena answers simply, shrugging her shoulders non-nonchalantly.

"Ah. Well, I suppose I should get started on dinner, and Henry why don't you work on your homework," Regina directs.

"What about me, Mama?" Roland asks, looking at Regina with his big, chocolate brown eyes.

"Well, I suppose you could go play on the Xbox with your dad in the living room?" Regina suggests, looking from Roland to Robin.

"You're kicking me out, milady?" Robin asks, placing his hand on his chest in mock hurt.

"Considering you have yet to get a handle on anything here in the kitchen, yes, you are getting kicked out," Regina replies back while walking over to Robin and placing a chaste kiss on his lips before turning back to the fridge to collect everything for dinner.

"As Her Majesty wishes," Robin bows slightly then follows after his son after he hears a whiny 'Papaaaa' coming from the living room.

"Um, Regina?" Zelena asks tentatively.

"Hmm?" Regina hums, still going about getting everything together for dinner.

"Would you mind terribly if I looked through some of your books in your study? I saw a few that might help me to locate my daughter."

That stops Regina in her tracks. On one hand, she really wants to trust her sister and believe that she genuinely wants to change and find her daughter. On the other hand, she doesn't trust her sister and feels like she never can. Zelena has done so many terrible things in her past that it makes it quite difficult for people to start to actually trust her at all. Regina would know. She's been in that situation. And it is because she knows what that's like, that she doesn't regret or hesitate on her next words.

"Why don't you go to my vault after you grab those books in my study? There might be even more books there than there are here that may help you."

"Really? I mean, you don't mind me going to your vault?" Zelena asks, completely dumbfounded. Not entirely sure if she heard her sister correctly.

"Yes. I know what you are going through, and I also know that it will take me and everyone else some time to trust you. It is because of my knowledge on that matter that I trust, or at least want to believe, you when you say you want to find your daughter," Regina replies honestly.

Zelena nods her head in understanding. "Thank you, Regina. For giving me this opportunity, when some may say that I clearly don't deserve it," Zelena replies sincerely.

"I'm giving you this opportunity because I was given the same one when the curse broke and I wanted my son back. I had to earn him back and earn everyone's trust. Though, I'm pretty sure Snow was easier to gain that trust in because she knew who I was before I married her father. So, for you, Zelena, I will be your Snow White of sorts. I will be ready to believe in you and trust you, but you have to believe and trust in yourself, first," Regina finishes by nodding her head and then turning back to preparing dinner. "Dinner should be ready in about an hour, so be back by then."

"Again, thank you, Regina. It means a lot to me that you would believe in me."

And with that, Zelena turns to leave, but Regina stops her just before she leaves the kitchen. "If I were you, I'd teleport to the vault so you don't run into anybody from the town on the way there. Only the people in this house and Snow and Tink know you are in town, and it'd be best to keep it that way. At least for now."

Regina then takes the cuff off of her sister's wrist. Zelena rubs her wrist and feels an instant thrumming of magic run through her veins at the sudden return of it.

"Rumpelstiltskin and Belle know I'm here as well, because of the Camelot thing, but that's it. I wouldn't want anyone else knowing either. I really need to take things slowly and at my own pace, so that I can gain everyone's trust. Thank you again, Regina."

Then Zelena disappears in a cloud of green smoke.

 **So, since there is only a week until the premiere and I have a tone of homework for school to get done before I go on spring break in two weeks, I'm not gonna get this story done by then. I want to take my time with the chapters and make sure nothing is rushed. That being said, I laid everything out and I know where I'm finally going with this and how many total chapters, including the Holiday chapters, this will be, which is 22, including the Epilogue. The Thanksgiving Chapter will be up sometime tomorrow morning (for me here on the western side of the United States). Sorry for the crazy long Author's Notes btw.**

 **Fav/Follow/Review ... Reviews make me update faster ;)**

 **Thanks for Reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8- Awakening

**So, how about that emotional rollercoaster that was last night's episode? I'm still trying to wrap my head around everything that happened. It was a beautiful episode, and I think all of us Evil Regals deserved that episode. Though I am a bit disappointed that Robin didn't actually get to meet Henry Sr. but oh well. Anyways, I had written this chapter a while ago, shortly after finding out that Regina's father was going to be in the 100th episode, and it is rather fitting that I am posting it now.**

 **So, without further ado...**

Chapter 8 (Twenty-two Weeks)

 ** _Awakening_**

It had been a long and stressful month. Even though so many things were happening, the heroes (Robin, Regina, Roland, Henry, Snow, David, Hook, Belle, Rumple, and Tinkerbell) all managed to take a break and have thanksgiving dinner that went fairly well. Zelena had behaved rather well over the last month as well, and Regina could tell that she was genuinely trying to be a better person. Zelena had figured out that she should stop blaming Regina for things Cora did, and try to have a relationship with the only family she had left. She also spent most of her time trying to locate her daughter, but so far hasn't had much luck. And so far, Cora hadn't shown up yet, which was a relief to many as no one was ready for that conversation and confrontation any time soon. And to top it all off, they still hadn't found a way to free Emma from the darkness.

Recently, Zelena had been staying in one of the guest rooms in the Mayoral Mansion and had even managed to get a job helping at the animal shelter after discovering how much she liked animals and how much they calmed her.

Currently, Zelena was at said shelter and wouldn't be home for a couple more hours. Robin had taken the boys out of school for the day to have an all day and night camping trip slash bonding time before it gets too cold and before the baby gets here.

Regina had been at the office for a solid five hours before she ran out of things to do and decided to go home, letting her secretary do the same.

Regina walks into the mansion, hanging her coat up in the entryway closet, and walks into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She grabs a glass from the cupboard and moves to the tap to fill it up. The house is eerily quiet with everyone gone, especially the boys who usually cause a great deal of noise. All three of them.

"Looks like it is just you and me right now, baby girl," Regina murmurs, rubbing her free hand over her rounded belly.

Regina leans against the counter and slowly sips her glass of water while absent-mindedly rubbing circles over her belly. She's staring off into nothing when there is a knock on the front door.

 _Weird_ , Regina thinks. _Zelena isn't supposed to be home for another couple hours, and she has a key. Unless she forgot it again_. Regina rolls her eyes and sets her glass down on the counter behind her before heading to answer the front door.

There is another knock, this one a bit impatient this time, before Regina makes it to the door. She opens the door, expecting to see Zelena, or possibly Little John to be there. Boy was she wrong.

"Hello, dear."

"Mother," Regina grumbles, entirely non-too-pleased and caught entirely off guard. "What- When-?"

"Don't stutter dear, it isn't becoming of a Queen," Cora retorts. "However I would have thought that my appearance would cause you to be a bit more confused as to how this could be."

"Zelena mentioned that you couldn't die unless it was from natural causes, and that you had been sitting in the Underworld these past three years. I didn't believe her at first, but clearly she was right," Regina explains, gaining her composure back.

"Yes, I have been residing in the Underworld, but something happened here, I'm not sure what exactly, but something happened that called to me and told me I needed to come out of hiding. I can't say I'm sorry I did though. I had rather missed it here. Far less dark," Cora replies. "Of course your father is having a more difficult time adjusting to this world's technologies than I had."

"My father? He's here, too?" Regina questions, her voice rising in pitch a little while she looks around her mother, looking for her father eagerly.

Then she sees him walking up her front walkway, wearing the same clothes he was wearing when he died. Regina smiles widely at her father who, upon seeing his daughter, walks a bit faster and is soon wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"Daddy," Regina sighs, melting into his hug, a hug she had so desperately missed.

"I'm here, my darling. I'm here," Henry Sr. reassures, holding his daughter tightly, but releases a bit when he feels a rather round bump against his stomach and a slight nudge coming from it. He looks at Regina questioningly, but when she shakes her head and giving him a look that clearly says 'not now', he doesn't say anything. It was easy to hide the fact that she was pregnant given the fact she wore a rather loose fitting top that concealed her growing belly quite nicely.

"Who is this 'Zelena' you mentioned? I don't recall the name from the last time I was here," Cora wonders and looks expectantly at her daughter for answers.

However, before Regina can say anything, the woman in question has just turned onto the walkway and is headed toward everyone on the front porch.

"Oh, I hadn't realized we had visitors tonight aside from Tinkerbell, Snow, and Maleficent, and they aren't due to be here for a couple more hours. So, Sis, you going to introduce me to our guests?" Zelena questions, never breaking eye contact with Regina.

"Zelena, this is my father, Henry, and my mother, well, our mother, Cora," Regina answers, enjoying this far more than she should.

Zelena and Cora both turn their heads and face each other at the same time, while Henry turns toward his daughter and looks at her questioningly.

"Why don't you two get to know each other inside in my office, while daddy and I get tea for everyone, hmm? Zelena, mind leading the way?" Regina coaxes gently.

Zelena nods her head, not breaking eye contact with Cora until she turns and leads everyone inside. Once the door is shut behind everyone, Zelena leads Cora to the right into the office, while Regina and Henry go left to the kitchen.

"The tea is in that cupboard over there, daddy. I'll get the water heated up," Regina says, pointing over to a cabinet on the other side of the kitchen.

Henry goes and retrieves the tray of assorted teas while Regina fills the teapot with water and then places it on the stove and turns it on.

"So, when am I going to meet my grandchild?" Henry questions, almost smirking, causing Regina to smile.

"About four more months. And you'll be having a granddaughter. The technologies of this world can allow you to find out what you're having," Regina adds at her father's perplexed look.

"A girl? That's wonderful, Princess," Henry says.

Just then, a loud thunderclap reverberates through the house, causing Regina to look outside at the steadily approaching storm clouds. Not two minutes later, after a second thunderclap sounds, Regina's cell phone is ringing. Regina rushes to pick it up, and noticing who is calling, she hits answer.

"Hello, ba- whoa slow down. What happened? Oh, Roland got scared. I thought he grew up in the outdoors? Okay, okay, hang on. I have to get Zelena because I can't do it myself, hang on," Regina says, then turning her mouth away from the phone, she calls for Zelena.

"What is it now?" Zelena questions, slightly annoyed.

"Can you focus on Robin, Henry, and Roland and transport them here? Apparently there is flash flooding along the river where they are all camping," Regina explains.

"Yes, of course," Zelena huffs out just as Cora enters the kitchen. Not two seconds later, in a cloud of green smoke, the three boys all appear in between Regina and Zelena in the kitchen.

"Mama," Roland cries and runs over to Regina and asks to be picked up, to which Regina complies.

"Thank you Zelena," Robin says sincerely.

"Yes, yes, of course. Now can I go back to talking with my mother now?" Zelena questions, looking at Regina for confirmation.

"Yes, go. I'll bring the tea in shortly," Regina replies.

"Wait, your mother? Oh my gods, Cora!" Henry exclaims.

"Henry watch your language," Regina reprimands.

"Hello, dear. My have you grown. I haven't seen you since you were quite a bit shorter than your mother, now you are almost the same height. Pleasure seeing you dear. Now who is this handsome looking gentleman?" Cora questions, looking at Robin appreciatively. "I'm not sure I caught your name."

"Robin of Locksley, ma'am," Robin announces, nodding his head at Cora, but not doing much else except trying to hide his fear of this woman.

"Robin Hood? Darling, I thought you had a bounty on his head for quite a few years, now he is living with you? Interesting turn of events," Henry Sr. notes.

"Yes, I did, but it was mainly because that insipid King George asked of it in exchange for information on Snow White. Turns out he's my soulmate, as Tinkerbell says," Regina explains.

"Thief, father, soulmate, and now husband," Robin says, smiling at Regina who is still holding Roland. "Roland, my boy, why don't we go upstairs and get you into some warm, dry clothes, hmm?"

"I want mommy to," Roland begs.

"How long have I really been gone darling because surely he is no younger than four," Cora questions, looking at Roland.

"Roland is Robin's son from his first marriage, and I adopted him when we got married," Regina explains, trying to set Roland down on the ground but he is having none of that. "Roland sweetie, I need you to go with your father right now. If you are a good boy than you can have some hot cocoa when you get done. How does that sound?"

Roland thinks about it for a minute before nodding his head eagerly and then grabbing his father's hand and leading him out of the room. "Come on papa! I want hot cocoa," The little boy squeals, causing Regina to chuckle.

"Henry, why don't you go get changed into some dry clothes, too, and then when you get done, I will give introductions," Regina coaxes. Henry nods slightly before heading upstairs after looking at Henry Sr. one last time. "Mother, Zelena, why don't you go back into the study and I will call you when everybody is ready?"

"Thank you, geez," Zelena exclaims, turning on her heel and heading back to the room from whence they came with Cora following.

"You have two sons?" Henry Sr. questions.

"I adopted Henry when he was three weeks old and as I mentioned earlier, I adopted Roland when Robin and I got married," Regina explains.

"You named your son Henry?" Henry asks, smiling.

"You were the person I loved most, and I missed you, and-"

"You don't have to explain, darling," Henry Sr. cuts Regina off. "I love that you named him after me."

"So, you're my grandfather then?" Henry asks as he walks into the kitchen in clean, dry clothes.

"It would appear so, my boy. Nice to meet you," Henry Sr. says, offering his hand for the boy to shake.

"Nice to meet you, too," Henry says, taking the older man's hand and shaking it. "Not to sound rude or anything, but, how are you here?"

"Yeah, daddy, how are you here?" Regina questions, turning to look at her father.

"Cora found me in the Underworld and brought me with her on her way out," Henry Sr. explains.

"Well that was awfully nice of her," Regina says with a hint of disdain in her tone. "Henry why don't you get some hot cocoa started for you and Roland?"

"Sure thing," Henry says as he begins gathering everything for the hot cocoa.

"So, how are you here, Daddy?" Regina repeats.

"Yes, well, I might have done some, shall we say, persuading for her to bring me along. She had come and gloated to me about coming to see you, and I wanted to come along, no matter for how long. I wanted to see you in person, and have you see me," Henry Sr. explains.

Regina nods her head in understanding. Before she is able to say anything she hears a set of footsteps running down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

"Mamaaa!" Roland calls as he makes his way towards Regina. She barely gets her teacup on the kitchen island in front of her before the young boy is launching himself at her. "Can I haves hot chocolate now?"

"Yes, you can, Roland. Why don't you go have Henry make the two of you some, alright?" Regina suggests as she puts the little tyke on the ground.

"Okay," Roland exclaims, turning and heading towards where Henry is standing on the other side of the counter. Before he gets too far though, he stops and turns around and runs back over to Regina. He places his little hands on either side of her rounded belly and gives it a kiss before giving her one and then heading off towards Henry again.

"He is an adorable little boy," Henry Sr. notes, after he's watched the interaction between the little boy and Regina.

"Yes he is," Regina says fondly, turning her attention to her father.

Regina leads her father into the living room where they sit down on the sofa next to each other, but turned slightly to face one another. A comfortable silence falls upon the pair as they sit on the couch. Regina picks up her teacup and sips from it as Henry Sr. does the same.

"I am so happy for you, Regina. I am so glad you finally found your happiness," Henry Sr. says sincerely, taking his daughter's hands in his and looks her in the eyes.

"I am too, Daddy. I am so happy, and there are days that I wake up not quite believing that I actually have all of this," Regina waves her hand around her to emphasis what she is talking about. "I finally married the right man, I have two sons whom I adore and love with everything I have, and I have what I thought I would never have: a baby of my own. I couldn't wish for anything else, except maybe being able to remember the six weeks we were all in Camelot. I would like to remember my wedding. I would've liked you to be there, Daddy."

"I was there, Regina," Henry Sr. reveals, causing a confused look to appear on Regina's face. "I saw everything. I saw the tears in your eyes. I saw the wonderment on Robin's face. I saw it all. And even though you may not have seen me or heard me, I was there, by your side through it all, darling. I could never miss something like that. I was there as my grandson and I walked you down that aisle towards the man you truly loved. I am so happy you found love again. It's all I ever wanted for you, and now you have it. I am so proud of you, my darling girl. So proud."

Henry Sr. then leans a wipes away the tears that had managed to slide down Regina's cheeks during his little reveal. Before Regina can say anything, though, she feels a rather powerful kick and her hand flies to where she felt it.

"Is she kicking?" Henry Sr. asks, looking between Regina's hand on her belly and her face.

"Yes, and that one was rather powerful. Up until recently she hadn't had very much room to move around because she was growing so quickly, but now she's back to moving around and dancing, as Robin and I like to call it. Do you want to feel?" Regina asks nervously, looking from her stomach to her father's face.

"Of course, I would," Henry Sr. says excitedly, then places a hand on the ever expanding swell of Regina's abdomen. Regina moves his hand over to where she felt the last kick and they sit there for a few seconds before the baby girl kicks again. "Wow. She is a strong one isn't she?"

"Are you talking about my baby sister?" Henry asks as he walks into the living room with Roland trailing behind him.

"Yes," Henry Sr. chuckles.

"Yeah she is pretty strong," Henry notes as he sits on the couch across from his mom and grandfather.

"She's powerful too. She messes with Mama's magic sometimes," Roland says as he sits next to Regina on the couch.

"She has magic?" Henry Sr. asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I kinda figured any child of mine and Robin would have magic. Even if I had had a daughter with anyone else, she would have had magic because of Mother. This little girl just got rather powerful magic because her father is Robin," Regina explains.

"Robin has magic?" Henry Sr. asks.

"No. Robin and I are Soulmates, which is stronger than True Loves, so any of our biological children would have magic no matter what," Regina clarifies.

Henry nods his head in understanding, then smiles at his daughter. "Soulmates, huh? You really did find a keeper with the notorious thief Robin Hood."

"It would appear so, Daddy. It would appear so," Regina smiles, then looks down when she feels a small hand rest on her belly, finding Roland to be the one doing so.

"She's kicking a lot, Mama," Roland notes.

"Yes, she is, sweetie. It's starting to get rather uncomfortable, too," Regina grimaces, trying to get her daughter into a more comfortable spot.

Just then, there is a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Robin calls as he walks down the stairs to answer the door. "What the hell! How did you- umph."

"Robin? What's going on?" Regina asks as she rushes out of the living room to see what is going on. When she gets to the entryway, she sees Robin holding his nose as blood drips through his fingers and Leopold is standing in the doorway. "What the hell are you doing in my house?! I told you that the next time you came anywhere near my family, I would end you," Regina threatens, ready to conjure a fireball in her hand.

"Regina, no, you can't. The baby," Robin reminds her, causing Regina to huff out a breath of annoyance.

"Oh, so you can have children then?" Leopold sneers.

"Apparently only with my soulmate, whom you have just attacked. Now, get off my porch," Regina retorts.

"Not until I am finished with you," Leopold snaps back. "You are going to wish you had never been born, Regina. I am going to make your life a living hell for what you have cost me."

Regina has had enough of this. If she can't use her magic, then brute force will do just fine. Before Leopold has time to say anything else, Regina punches him in a right hook straight to his nose, most likely breaking it if the cracking sound is anything to go by. The punch knocks the former king to the ground where he grabs his nose and starts blubbering through the blood dripping from it. Regina then shuts the door in his face and locks it, Zelena coming up behind her and putting a protection spell in place around the entire house.

"Thanks, Sis," Regina says rather proudly.

"Anytime."

 **Penny for your thoughts?**


	9. Chapter 9- Haunted

**Okay, for starters, I apologize for the gap between updates, but I was having the hardest time trying to figure out how to finish this chapter so that it flowed with the next because I knew what I wanted for the next chapter. That being said, the title of this chapter is** ** _Haunted_** **and that is because this chapter is pretty dark and brutal. So if you don't want to read over anything like that, skip the parts in italics, at both the beginning and the end of this chapter. Also, because it is rather dark, I am putting Trigger Warnings on this chapter and I am bumping up the rating just to be on the safe side.**

 **I am nervous about posting this chapter just because it is different and darker than the other chapters, but I feel like it fit well in this story and it needed to be done.**

 **So, without further ado...**

 **TW: Rape, abuse, suicide, miscarriage from abuse. You've been warned. Skip the italics if you don't want to read these things.**

Chapter 9 (Twenty-three weeks)

 ** _Haunted_**

 _Her wedding night was not pleasant. She knew she had to pleasure and please her new husband, but she mistakenly thought that she would not be too hurt in the process. She had heard stories of how wonderful and enjoyable wedding nights could be, but hers was not one of those stories. He didn't give her body time to adjust to him as he took her over and over again, snarling in her ear about how it was her duty as his wife and as Queen to provide an heir, preferably a male one._

 _His grunting and sighing coming from right beside her ear was almost enough to make her want to vomit all over him, but her crying, screaming, and whimpering kept her from doing so. Tears ran down the sides of her face as he continued his relentless pounding until he spilled his seed in her and left her crying on her bed in the blood stained sheets._

 _She was so sore, that she refrained from leaving her bed for two days. On the third day, when she came to breakfast, she was met with an angry and disappointed glare from the king and a bright and relieved smile from the young oblivious princess. The young Queen figured that the King would give her some time to herself for a few more days, but that was not so. The next night, the King visited her chambers again and repeated his actions from their wedding night._

 _This continued for a month. He visited her every fourth day, each time demanding that she give him a male heir. And honestly, she wished she could. But when her cycle showed up three weeks after the wedding, the King was furious, and was not kind. She eventually started wearing long sleeves and high necklines on her dresses to cover the bruises and cuts. It didn't help that Rumpelstiltskin was just as bad with his reprimands when she didn't do what was asked of her in her magic lessons._

 _She just wanted it all to end, and her chambermaids knew this. They knew the young Queen was unhappy and was being abused emotionally and physically, so it came as no surprise when they heard the railing on her balcony had broken and she had fallen almost to her death, but was saved by an uncommonly kind fairy._

 _Yes, fairies are supposed to be kind and fair and helpful to whomever asks for assistance, but not for the young Queen. Her calls for help were never answered when she was a child because of her mother, and now none of the fairies wanted to help because of her mentor, Rumpelstiltskin. She didn't know he was manipulating her so that she could eventually cast the dark curse. He was further corrupting her._

 _One of the purest and kindest hearts was being slowly turned to black. It was already bruised and battered because of her lost love, but now an inky blackness was being swirled through the brightest of reds. Her once beautiful and kind soul, was now turning into one of the darkest, most guarded, and most hurt souls in the entire Enchanted Forest. All because every fairy and every bit of good thought she was beyond saving when she was a child, and she was destined to be evil. All because of who her mother is and who her mother's mentor was, and ultimately who her mentor was. She was thought to be beyond saving and beyond worth saving until a fairy by the name of Tinkerbell came along and actually tried._

 _It was not meant to be, however, because the young Queen felt that all she had was the anger in her life and that she was unable to love again and be loved in return. Her own mother even said that no one would ever love her, and because it was her mother, she believed her. So every night that the king came and visited her, her heart became more battered and bruised, and every time she used the magic Rumpelstiltskin was teaching her, it became a little darker. And after she killed her husband, the King, she felt free. And when she cast the Dark Curse for her mentor, she felt satisfied. But it wasn't until she met a little boy and called him her son that she actually felt happy again._

 _Unfortunately, like everything in her life, that happiness was not meant to last. Her son soon found out she was the infamous Evil Queen and pulled away from her and went and found his birth mother, who was the prophesized savior that would break the Dark Curse. Everything went to hell in a handbasket then for the Queen. But, in order to get her son back and to actually look at her like he used to, like she held the whole world in her hands, she decided to turn herself around and start fighting for good and working with the heroes. Especially when her son was kidnapped and taken to Neverland and she worked with her once sworn enemy, her husband, daughter, and the one-handed pirate with a crush on the Savior. She did that all because she wanted to redeem herself for her son._

 _She eventually got him back with her ragtag team of heroes, and when she saved the town from Pan's curse and had to send everyone back to the place she loathed, she told him that Villains don't get happy endings, to which he replied, that she wasn't a villain. And he could have stopped there, because she had finally become something other than a villain in her son's eyes, but he said, "You're not a villain. You're my mom." That alone made her glad that she had finally done something right and was rewarded for it, instead of screwed over._

 _She found her soulmate in the Enchanted Forest, and with his help, they defeated the Wicked Witch after returning to Storybrooke, but then he was ripped away from her not once, but twice. Then after six weeks in Camelot to try and save the Savior after she had become the Dark One after saving the Queen from the same fate, she thought she could finally breathe. She had her Soulmate, who became her husband. She had her son, and had acquired another through her marriage. And then she learned she was having a baby, after thinking for years that it was impossible for her to have children of her own. Everything was finally going right. Then her once thought dead husband the King came back and set out to destroy everything she had finally gotten. She was finally happy and feeling at home in the world, then her fucking dead husband had to show up and tell her he was furious with her and was going to destroy her and eventually kill her. She hoped that with the help of the heroes, she could get rid of him once and for all, but she also had to help them get the Savior back from the darkness._

 _Her life is screwed up and she keeps getting screwed over, that she wonders when is enough, enough? Her mind is being filled with a sudden rush of memories she had kept locked away for a reason. She didn't want to, nor did she like to remember her marriage to the King. It was filled with hatred, abuse, and control. A lack of on her part, and total control on his._

 _Her nights are consumed with nightmares of memories of the past. Horrible, terrible memories. Until one night when she is curled up on her side with her back pressed up against her Soulmate's front. That night, she remembers a very satisfying memory. One from only a couple days before she had her husband killed:_

 _The old man walked towards her with a near murderous rage burning in his eyes. He came right up to her and slapped her across the face so hard the sting from it brought tears to her eyes and an angry red handprint to appear on her face._

 _"_ _You bitch! You will learn to not defy me in public. It's bad enough you do it in private on an almost daily basis!"_

 _The Queen tried tuning the King's words out like she normally did, but she was growing tired of his controlling nature and she was done. She was trying to find the right time to snap back at him like she had dreamed of doing for so long now. And now she had the magic to back her up. He would get what he deserved. He would see that she wasn't as submissive and naïve as he thought she was. She was just about to yell back at him when he grabbed her thighs and threw her back on the bed behind her. She barely had any time to react to being thrown before the King was lifting her skirts and pulling down her undergarments._

'No! No, no, no.' _This can't be happening again. He had given up on this almost two years ago when he resigned himself to the fact that she would never give him a male heir. She did not want him inside her again. She didn't want the old man anywhere near her lower body or anywhere near her in general._

 _So, mustering up all her strength, no magic involved, the Queen pushed him away from her. He looked at her with absolute hatred and anger, a look she matched in kind. One that, when looking back, she'd say resembled a look she would give her black knights when they failed to bring in Snow White. A look reminiscent of the Evil Queen._

 _"_ _You will not touch me ever again. I will NOT be submissive to you any longer. You will stay the hell away from me! Otherwise, I will make the rest of your short existence a living nightmare," Regina seethes, advancing on the old man with slow calculated steps, causing the old king to back up and end up against a wall with the Queen nearly a foot away from him, but imposing nonetheless._

 _"_ _You have tormented me, abused me, and used me for your own pleasure for the past eight years, and I am done. You may not have seen it or you chose not to, but you made me and my life miserable and I am done! I cannot and will not be able to give you children so stop with the charade! Now leave my chambers and don't come near me ever again!"_

Regina jolts awake as she leaves the all too familiar memory of her life with Leopold and of finally telling Leopold off just hours before having him killed. Though it was a satisfying memory, she still saw it as a nightmare because any part of that time in her life will always be seen as a nightmare. Leopold showing up on her front porch a week ago brought on a string of sleepless nights of recurring bad memories and nightmares. Robin was being so supportive and trying to help any way he could without going after the guy that was tormenting her and giving him a piece of his mind, and Regina was grateful for that. But that also meant he was making sure she didn't go and face Leopold on her own and destroy him like she wanted to, because of well, the baby.

A baby that is currently doing somersaults and kicking every so often quite forcibly. A baby who was most likely the cause of Regina's awakening.

Regina places her hands on the swell of her ever expanding belly and rubs it hoping to get the child inside to calm down so they can both go back to sleep. "It's alright, Baby Girl. Everything's fine. Calm down, shh," Regina whispers, soon figuring that her nightmare's and her body's reaction to them was making the baby more alert. She turns over to see if she had woken Robin up, but finds he is not sleeping next to her. In fact he is nowhere in the room.

Regina sits up and looks around, and then she sees a beam of light coming from underneath the door to the en suite bathroom. She sits up and swings her legs over the side of the bed, taking a moment to steady herself before standing up and doing the same thing again.

"Robin?" Regina knocks on the bathroom door.

Regina doesn't wait for an answer, and instead opens the door to find Robin sitting on the floor next to the toilet with his head in his hands and his elbows resting on his knees.

"Robin?" Regina asks again tentatively.

Robin groans in response, but that's about all she gets out of him. So, Regina goes and sits down next to Robin and wordlessly starts rubbing soothing circles on his back. They stay like that for almost ten minutes before Regina speaks again.

"Long night out with the guys?" Regina asks, trying to coax some kind of response out of her husband.

"You could say that," Robin mumbles almost inaudibly. "You should've seen Charming though."

Regina chuckles at that because she knows that the prince cannot hold his liquor very well. She continues to rub circles over Robin's back as he continues to sit on the floor with his head in his hands. They sit there for ten minutes before Regina stops rubbing Robin's back and starts rubbing her own. Robin notices the lack of contact and lifts his head to see Regina grimacing and pushing on her lower back.

"Why don't you go back to bed? I'll be there shortly. I just have to get a drink of water and brush my teeth first," Robin suggests. Regina doesn't have to be told twice, and so she stands up and goes out into the bedroom. She is about to crawl back under the covers when she hears a small voice calling for her.

"Momma!" She hears Roland's cries grow louder the closer she gets to his room. She opens the door and finds Roland sitting up in bed with his comforter pulled up past his nose so only his eyes can be seen above the blanket.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Regina asks as she steps into the room. She walks over to his bedside and runs her fingers through his unruly curls thinking he would be needing a haircut soon. It is after her fingers have run through his hair a second time that she notices the storm going on outside. "Did the storm wake you up?"

"Mmhmm," Roland nods. Then a bright flash goes throughout the room and a couple seconds later the rolling of thunder could be heard, causing Roland to lift his blanket up past his eyes in an attempt to keep out the lightening.

Regina sits down on the side of his bed and pulls him into her arms, consequently pulling the covers off of Roland's face and having them bunch up around his waist. "As long as I am here, no storm can ever get you, remember?" Regina soothes.

Roland nods his head and then rests it against Regina's chest, letting the steady thumping of her heart lull him to sleep. However, the storm still keeps him awake as the sounds cannot be drowned out.

"Would you like me to sing to you, like I did in the castle during storms?" Regina asks, causing a small 'yes' to be uttered out of the little boy's mouth. "Alright, then, let's see. Oh I know just the perfect one."

She sang a simple song from her childhood from the Enchanted Forest. One her father used to sing to her when she was scared, sad, or sick and couldn't go back to sleep. She sang to him until she felt his breathing even out and could tell that he had fallen back to sleep. She carefully lifted his head and placed a hand on his back while she scooted him down the bed more. She placed his head on his pillow and brought his blankets up and over him, tucking in the sides like she knows he likes and then places a kiss on his forehead. She watches him for a couple more seconds to make sure that he was going to stay asleep, and when she found he was, she quietly backed out of his room and left his door open only a crack. She let out a sigh and then noticed someone was standing next to her. When she turned, she found her father standing in the hallway, clad in the flannel pajamas she bought for him.

"Daddy. What are you doing up?" She questioned, a hand over her heart after being slightly startled.

"Sorry, darling, I didn't mean to scare you, but when I heard the little tyke hollering out I figured I'm come see if I could help but you were already here, so I decided to get a glass of water. I just came back from the kitchen," Henry Sr. explained.

Regina looks at her father with a small smile on her face. "Thanks, Daddy. I appreciate it."

"Of course, my dear," Henry Sr. says as both he and his daughter start walking down the hallway.

Regina stops at Zelena's door, only to find her gone. She starts panicking internally, hoping beyond all hope that she isn't with Cora. Zelena had told Regina after her little talk with her mother that she didn't want to be anywhere near her. Apparently Cora was plotting something, and her only excuse was 'old habits die hard.'

Henry Sr. sees the worry and panic in his daughters eyes, and, looking between his daughter and the door, connects the dots and puts a reassuring hand on Regina's shoulder. "She went to your vault shortly after you went to bed. She said she wouldn't be able to sleep without having done something to locate her daughter."

"How do you know this?" Regina asks, the panic slowly disappearing from her eyes and the tension visibly leaving her body.

" I was up at the same time as well, and she told me as I was heading to bed so somebody knew where she was going to be. She also said that if you noticed she was gone, you'd freak out. Her words, not mine," Henry Sr. chuckles.

Regina laughs along with him before turning back down the hall to her room. "Thanks, Daddy," Regina says again as she puts her hand on the door knob to her room as Henry Sr. continues down the hall.

When Regina walks into her room, she finds Robin sprawled out on the bed in boxers and a t-shirt with his right arm over his eyes. She chuckles a little but moves around to her side of the bed and sits down cross legged on the edge of the bed. Even when he is trying to sprawl out, Robin still stays on his side. Granted it's a very large bed, but still.

"Robin? You awake?" Regina whispers tentatively while placing her left hand on his right bicep.

"Mmm," Robin hums, lifting his arm and looking over at Regina. "I was waiting for you to get back in bed. When I came out here I expected to find you here, but you were nowhere to be seen. Is the baby okay?"

"The baby is fine, but our youngest son got scared because of the storm," Regina reassures. "He's fine and asleep now."

Robin nods his head and smiles at Regina. This woman is the most wonderful, amazing, caring person Robin has ever met. He often finds it hard to believe that she was ever called the Evil Queen. He just can't see it now. All he sees is a beautiful, headstrong, stubborn, kind, and sincere woman, with a bit of sass and sarcasm every now and then. He continues to look at her as if she is the one responsible for hanging the moon and stars every night.

"What?" Regina asks somewhat self-consciously at the look in Robin's eyes.

"Nothing. Just thinking of how wonderful you are and how much I love you," Robin replies, then leans over and rises up a bit to plant a kiss on her lips. He pulls back after a few seconds and gently pulls her down with him.

Regina curls up against his side, laying her head on his chest and breathing him in, noticing that even after living with her for quite some time, he still smells like forest.

Zelena throws her hands up in exasperation. She is getting frustrated with her inability to find anything useful and that might help her find her daughter. She has thought about calling Regina a couple times, but each time reminds herself that it's late and her sister is pregnant so she will need to sleep. She remembers that all too well. Being constantly tired and worn out even if she hadn't done anything.

She has contemplated calling Cora, but they didn't exactly see eye to eye when they talked last week. Because of this, Cora hadn't been staying at the Mansion, and had instead been living in Rumple's cabin in the woods. It was the safest place for her to be. Both for the town and herself.

Zelena looks around her hoping to find something that could help her when she notices a leather bound book on a shelf she hadn't noticed until now. That might have something to do with the fact that it was rather high and she was meticulous in her searching; starting on the bottom shelves and working her way up.

She grabs the book and, noticing that it's locked, uses her magic to open it. She expected to find more writing in elvish or some other foreign language, but instead finds very neat cursive handwriting in English. However, it is written in the way one would if they came from the Enchanted Forest, and upon further inspection, she realizes she's seen this handwriting before, she just can't remember where. So, she reads it, hoping she'll find some useful information in this book.

 _Mother has insisted that I go riding today when it wasn't scheduled. I am not complaining about this though. It means I get to spend more time with Daniel, but she doesn't know that, nor does she need to know that. Of course I have to be back in time for tea this afternoon, but any time I get to spend outside with the horses and with Daniel is perfectly fine. I will take whatever time I can get._

Zelena gasps when she realizes what this is and who wrote in it. She really shouldn't be invading her sister's privacy like this, but she just can't seem to stop reading it. Wanting to know more about her sister and Cora. When she continues reading however, she notices what looks like dried up tear stains speckling the page.

 _I don't know what to do. The King came by today to meet the person responsible for saving his daughter, and after finding that it was I who did, he proposed. Daddy was shaking his head no, but Mother accepted for me. I am now engaged to King Leopold all because I saved his precious Snow. I cannot fault the girl for this though. She was on a runaway horse and I happened to be nearby. I couldn't just let her die on that horse, what kind of person would that have made me? I don't want to marry the king but I have no choice. Mother's word is final. It always has been._

 _Perhaps I should run away with Daniel. He would do that. We love each other, and I'm sure if I told him what happened today, he would understand._

Zelena can't believe what she is reading. Regina never wanted to be Queen. Their mother made her, which isn't all that surprising, but it is still difficult to actually hear, or in this case read, about it.

 _Daniel had understood, and now we are engaged and planning on running away tomorrow night. I did feel bad about telling Snow that I wouldn't be her step-mother and that I didn't want to marry the king. She seemed like a sweet girl, but she understood, after I explained it, that I didn't love her father and that I loved Daniel. She was going to tell her father this, and I'm sure he would've understood, but Mother certainly would not have. Mother has always wanted me to be royalty someday. Being a noble wasn't good enough for her. Daddy was so far down the line to the throne that it would have been impossible for him to become king anytime soon. His oldest brother was currently on the throne in their kingdom, and he was doing an okay job. Better than his father did._

 _I don't want to be Queen, but Mother would never understand that._

Her sister never wanted to be Queen. Zelena is starting to feel bad for her sister. And she feels even worse when she reads the next entry.

 _Daniel is dead. Mother killed him right in front of me. Now there is no denying that I will be Queen within the next two weeks. A queen, and a mother. Well, step-mother, but regardless, I am not old enough to be that girl's mother. Sister, yes. Mother, no. I am only seven years older than the girl and now I am expected to be her mother. How am I supposed to do that?_

Zelena starts to feel for her sister the more she reads. Some entries make her laugh, especially the ones where young Snow does something seemingly innocent and naïve and then gets reprimanded with sarcasm and sass from Regina. She sits in the vault reading the diary for an hour or so, feeling a myriad of emotions. She is about to put the book down when the first line of the next entry makes her pause.

 _I lost the baby today._

Zelena pauses and scrunches her face into a look of confusion. She didn't remember reading anything about her sister being pregnant in any of the earlier entries. She flips back a few pages to see what she had missed the first time she passed them. The remnants of a couple pages torn out of the book. She flips back to the newest page she had gotten to and continued reading.

 _I lost the baby today. I had finally told Leopold about the baby and I thought he would've been happy about it, but he wasn't. He was livid. I had gone into his bedchambers this morning to tell him, and I was so wrapped up in my head that I had not realized the strong smell of alcohol that lingered around him. I later found out that it was the wedding anniversary of him and his dead wife, and this day usually made him miserable at the reminder of his first love. I can understand that, but I don't drink myself into oblivion on the anniversary of Daniel's death or the day we had gotten engaged._

 _Leopold was mad and inconsolable in his drunken and depressed state, and I was so wrapped up with trying to figure out how to tell him about the baby that I didn't notice his glum mood. I took a deep breath and just said the words 'I'm pregnant' and he stood up and whipped around towards me so fast I would have thought he would've got so dizzy he would've fallen over. But his stance was steady and resolute as he walked towards me._

 _He slapped me across the face so hard I ended up on the ground. He grabbed my hair and pulled me up by it and then hit me again. He kept hitting me and no matter what I did, he wouldn't stop. His eyes had an almost glazed over look to them, so I could tell that he was in one of his blacked out rages. I eventually stopped fighting because it was doing me no good, and so I focused all of my energy on trying to protect the baby. Unfortunately, it was all for naught._

 _Later that evening, as I lay in bed, I could feel a warm liquid running down my legs. I called for my chambermaid and told her to get a healer. By the time he got to my room, the baby was gone. So, I guess I didn't lose the baby. Leopold killed it._

Zelena had to stop reading there. She couldn't keep reading it. She had no idea about all the suffering her sister went through. Whenever she spied on Regina, she never saw any of this. She never saw her sister try to kill herself because of the pain of the loss of Daniel was too much, and her life in the castle was miserable. She never saw any interaction between the king and Regina. She saw a couple between Regina and Snow, but she usually stopped watching after discovering the insufferable princess was there. Zelena always thought her sister had a pretty good life, being the queen and all. Now she realizes how mistaken she was in her assumptions.

She is just putting the diary back where she found it when her cell phone rings. Regina had insisted she have one just in case someone besides those with magical abilities needed to reach her while she was at work or at the vault.

Looking down at the caller ID, Zelena lets out an annoyed sigh before answering. "Hello, Robin. What do you need me to do now?"

"Zelena, its Regina. You need to come to the hospital. Now," Robin says frantically, causing Zelena to get worried.

"I'm on my way. Robin," Zelena replies before he can hang up. "What's wrong?"

"There's so much blood and Regina is in a lot of pain. I know, love, I'm driving as fast as I can," Robin says that last part with his head turned away from the phone's mouthpiece.

"Robin, where does it hurt?" Zelena asks worriedly as she walks out of the vault and turns to lock it up.

"Zelena, it's the baby," Robin says and then hangs up.

Zelena stands on the stairs leading to the vault for a moment before murmuring, "Shit!" and poofing herself to the hospital.

 **Penny for your thoughts?**

 **Fav/Follow/Review (Reviews help me update faster) :)**


	10. Chapter 10- Complications

**AN: Okay, I know I said I wouldn't have long breaks between chapters, but this time really couldn't be helped. When I heard the rumors that Robin Hood was going to be killed, I lost any motivation or inspiration to continue writing this story. But, surprisingly, after watching Sunday's episode, my writing muse has come back in full force. All I want to do is write this story and have happy Locksley-Mills family adventures. I am sorry I left you all with such a big cliff hanger for so long. That was never my intention.**

 **There are about 10 more chapters (including the holiday pieces) left of this story, and I hope you all stick with me through to the end. And, like I said, my writing muse has come back with a vengeance, and so I have an idea for a sequel to this story. So, if I have enough people saying they want me to continue posting Outlaw Queen stories and continuing on with this story line, then I will gladly do so. Let me know what you think, and I do hope you enjoy this chapter...**

 _Chapter 10 (Twenty-three weeks)_ _Complications_

Robin was frantic. One minute they were cuddled up together in bed, and the next Regina was doubled over in pain. When they moved the blankets back, they also noticed blood starting to pool underneath Regina. Robin wasn't wasting any time after that. He had put on a pair of pants, grabbed a sweatshirt, his wallet, and his keys and picked up Regina and ran down the stairs, calling for Henry Sr. to stay with the boys.

Now he was pacing just outside the room where doctors and nurses were checking over Regina and making sure everything is going to be okay. He knew it wasn't good right now, but he hoped that both his wife and daughter would be alright.

He was just making another pass in front of the door when Zelena came running down the hallway.

"Robin, what's going on?" She demands frantically.

"I don't know. They won't tell me anything, and I just… I can't… I don't know what to do. I can't lose her again. I can't lose either one of them," Robin cries. His shoulders shaking from the sobs that start to wrack his body.

Zelena has never felt so helpless in her entire life as she does right now. All she can think to do is either go into the room and demand answers, or place a reassuring hand on Robin's shoulder to let him know he isn't alone. She chooses the latter, thinking the former wouldn't do anybody any good. Zelena doesn't know how long they stand there before she sees Tink and Maleficent speed walking down the hallway towards them.

"What happened? Regina's father called us telling us that the two of you left the house rather quickly and frantically this morning," Maleficent says.

"He was rather worried sounding, too. At least when he called me," Tink says looking between Robin and the door to Regina's room.

Before Robin or Zelena can say anything, though, Regina's room door opens and a doctor walks out into the hall.

"Doctor Thompson, what happened?" Robin demands, wiping his eyes and standing up straight.

"Regina experienced a small case of placenta abruption, which means that the placenta detached from the uterus. We were able to correct the problem, but Regina is being put on bedrest for at least two weeks to make sure nothing like this happens again. We are going to keep her here for a few days to monitor both her and the baby, but as of right now, everything looks alright," Dr. Thompson explains, trying to placate the growing nervousness and worry that Robin was feeling at the mention of something bad happening.

Robin can't manage to find his voice in the shock and realization that his wife and daughter are going to be alright, so instead he just nods his head.

"You can go in to see her. She is on a small dose of muscle relaxants and some pain medication so she keeps slipping in and out of consciousness, but you can go sit next to her," Dr. Thompson explains, then leaves the five adults in the hallway.

"Robin? You should go in there and see her. If she is awake she is probably worried and scared, though she wouldn't admit to that," Zelena coaxes, to which Robin automatically nods his head and goes into the room.

When he walks into the room, Regina is awake, though just staring up at the ceiling. Robin walks over to her bedside and sits down in the chair that was next to her bed. He grabs her left hand and squeezes it reassuringly before placing a kiss to her knuckles. They sit there, not speaking for about ten minutes before Regina turns her head and looks at Robin with tears in her eyes and running down her cheeks. Robin looks at her in alarm, wondering if she was in pain again, but before he could say anything, Regina speaks.

"I'm sorry, Robin," She whispers almost inaudibly.

"What for, Love?" Robin wonders.

Regina doesn't say anything. Is unable to with her chin quivering as much as it was and with her trying not to cry anymore. All she can manage is, "I'm s-so-sorry."

"Regina, if this is about our daughter, she's fine. She's right here, Love," Robin says while placing his hand on her large belly. And as if she wanted to reassure her mom, their little girl gave a very powerful and firm kick to where Robin's hand was resting.

Regina looks down at her stomach after feeling the kick in wonder. That wonder is soon replaced with relief and happiness. A huge smile splits Regina's face as she places both of her hands on either side of her belly.

"Oh, thank God!" Regina exclaims as she tries to sit up a little more, but winces slightly when she realizes she is still sore.

"Hang on, let me help you," Robin says as he stands and grabs under Regina's arms and pulls her up a little so she is a bit more comfortable. "The doctors say you have to stay in the hospital for a few days and then you are to remain on bed rest until Dr. Thompson feels it is safe for you to be up and walking around."

Robin half expected Regina to protest at least a little bit, but instead she immediately nods her head. "Of course. Whatever I need to do to keep her safe."

Robin smiles and kisses her on the forehead before sitting back down in the chair next to the bed. He grasps her left hand in his again and they both sit in silence for a few minutes as they mentally go over everything that happened. Robin cannot believe that both his wife and unborn daughter are safe, healthy, and alive. He is so happy everything is going to be okay.

Regina is still reeling over the fact that she hadn't lost the baby. Her and Robin's daughter is safe and alive. She has kept her right hand on her belly just to keep reassuring herself that her baby girl is alive and happy. And judging by the way she keeps moving and dancing, she _is_ happy.

The next morning, while Regina and Robin are both cuddled up to each other on the hospital bed, Henry Sr. comes by to check on his daughter. Zelena had called him the night before, informing him that everyone was safe and healthy. He was grateful for the update seeing as how he had been nervously pacing back and forth in the living room of the Mansion, making sure that the boys stayed asleep. When he gets to the hospital, both boys are following closely behind him. Zelena gets up from her chair in the waiting room as the three boys approach her. When she looks down, she sees tears streaming down little Roland's face and she can tell Henry is trying his best to keep his own tears at bay.

"Zelena, where is she?" Henry Sr. asks frantically, though she could tell he was trying to stay calm.

"C'mon, I'll take you three to see her," Zelena motions for them to follow her down the hallway and to Regina's room.

When they get to the room, Zelena looks through the window in the door to make sure at least one of them is awake, and finding that they both are, she knocks twice and then opens the door.

"Momma!" Roland calls as soon as the door opens and he can see Regina sitting up in bed, with Robin sitting next to her.

"Regina," Henry Sr. breathes when he sees his daughter awake and looking much better than she did the night before when Robin went running past him with her in his arms.

"Hi, Daddy," Regina says, looking up from Roland and to her father.

"Momma, are you okay?" Roland asks worriedly.

"I'm much better, Baby," Regina answers and when she sees Roland trying to get up on the bed she turns to Robin who gets up and helps his son onto the bed. When Roland gets up, he scoots up to Regina's side and cuddles up in-between her side and arm, making sure to be careful the whole time he is moving.

"Is… is the baby okay?" Henry asks hesitantly.

"She's fine, come here," Regina motions for Henry to come up beside the bed.

She then grabs his hand and places it on the spot where she had been feeling her little princess moving around. When Henry feels it, a huge grin of relief splits his face and Regina can visibly see the tension leave his shoulders at the reassurance.

"Can I feel, too, Momma?" Roland asks, sitting up carefully with help from Zelena who had made her way to the opposite side of the bed that Robin was.

"Of course, here my little knight," Regina says, directing Roland's hand next to Henry's where little kicks could be felt.

"I'm so glad everything is fine," Henry Sr. says, coming over to Regina's side next to Robin and grasping her hand and squeezing it.

Regina looks up at her father and gives him a reassuring smile. "Me too, Daddy. I'm sorry to have scared you last night."

"It's alright, as long as you and my granddaughter are alright," Henry Sr. smiles.

"Sir, I'm sorry I didn't call you once we found out everything was okay," Robin suddenly says, standing up from his chair and with an apologetic look on his face.

"It's alright. I understand. You were with your wife making sure she was okay and your daughter was okay. Zelena called me informing me that all was well and that you two were sound asleep, so I can't really fault you or anyone. Nor would I," Henry Sr. reassures, walking over to Robin and placing his hand on Robin's shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you, Sir," Robin sighs and then sits back down, resuming holding Regina's left hand.

Everyone stays for another couple hours before they decide to head home, with the promise of coming by later for dinner. Roland had fallen asleep cuddled up to Regina's side, so they had figured it was probably a good time to go home for a while. It had been a crazy and hectic day and everyone needed some rest. Zelena insisted on staying. She said that if nothing else she could be the one to answer phone calls (Snow had still yet to call that morning, so they were still waiting for it), talk to anybody who came by to check on Regina (again, if Snow hadn't called, she might stop by), or for protection, since she was the only one there at the moment who wielded magic. Regina agreed she could stay but asked Robin to find her a more comfortable chair.

Zelena then preceded to magic one out of thin air and then plopped down in it before Robin could fully stand up from his own chair. Robin had looked at her wide eyed and shocked when he realized she had magicked a plush leather recliner. He was about to protest when Zelena turned his chair into one identical to her own. And before Regina could say anything, Zelena had magicked a gel memory foam mattress topper on top of the hospital bed's mattress.

"Thanks," Regina says, settling into the bed, a bit more comfortable now.

Not two hours later, did the three of them hear a lot of commotion coming from outside in the hall. Zelena gets up to peek out the door and just sighs and then laughs when she realizes who it is.

"Of course it's the Princess with the hope speeches," Zelena chuckles, turning her head to look at Robin and Regina who just smile and shake their heads at Zelena's words. "Do you want me to bring her here?"

"Might as well. She isn't going to be put off very easily," Regina sighs.

"Good point," Zelena says before slipping out the door and walking up to the unusually frustrated princess. "Snow-"

"Oh, Zelena. Thank God!" Snow exclaims, then pauses. "Never thought that would be a sentence I would ever say. Anyways, where's Regina? I just heard from Henry that she was in the hospital. I was a little confused why he was with Emma when it was Regina's turn to have him, but when Henry said that he asked his grandpa to drop him off at Emma's house while his mom was in the hospital, I, well, I left right away and came here. And now these idiots won't let me see her for some unknown reason. I mean I'm technically her step-daughter. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Snow, calm down," Zelena interrupts Snows rant before it went on any longer. "Follow me. Regina's this way."

"Oh, right. Thanks," Snow says kind of sheepishly, following Zelena down the hallway and to Regina's room.

Once the door opens, Snow runs past Zelena and to Regina's bedside.

"Geez, Snow," Zelena exclaims, but otherwise says nothing before plopping onto her recliner once again.

"Are you alright, Regina? What about the baby? What happened?" Snow asks in rapid fire succession.

"Whoa, calm down, Snow. Everything is fine," Regina reassures.

"Well that's good, but what happened? And why wasn't I called? Or why wasn't I allowed back here to see you? I thought we were good?" Snow rambles again.

"Snow, calm down!" Regina demands forcefully, hopefully getting through the princesses thick skull. "I had a partial placenta abruption, but the doctors fixed it. I am to stay here for a few days to be monitored and then when Dr. Thompson feels it is safe, I am going to go home and then I am on bed rest for two weeks. And as for why you weren't called, I am not entirely sure. I've been in and out of consciousness all night and I also don't know why you weren't allowed to come back here."

Snow nods her head in acceptance of what Regina just explained to her and then breathes a sigh of relief when she realizes that everything was truly going to be okay.

\- 3

Regina stays in the hospital for two days until the doctors are sure that everything is fine and it is safe for her to move from the bed and to the bathroom without causing any distress to the baby. When it is time for her to go home, Robin signs the discharge papers and helps a reluctant former Evil Queen into a wheelchair so she doesn't have to walk all the way out of the hospital.

"This is so degrading," Regina complains as they make their way out of the hospital and outside to the car waiting in front of the front doors.

"I'm sorry, Love, but remember, it's for our daughter," Robin reminds, though with a slight hint of humor to his voice.

Regina grumbles but otherwise doesn't say anything else. They make their way to the car where the boys and Henry Sr. are waiting for them. Roland jumps out of the car and runs over to meet Regina and Robin. Robin brings the chair to a stop next to the car and both he a Henry Sr. help Regina into the back passenger seat of the car. Roland gives Regina a hug once she is inside the car and then he buckles himself in the seat next to her while Henry remains on the opposite side of the car next to the window. Robin takes the driver's seat while Henry Sr. sits in the front passenger seat.

When everybody gets home, Henry and Roland go into the house ahead of everybody else to get started on lunch. Sandwiches to be exact, because it was simple and both boys could make them, since Roland insisted on helping his big brudder make lunch for everybody. While the boys are getting lunch made, Robin and Henry Sr. help Regina into the house and to the couch in the living room. Once they get Regina settled, Henry Sr. goes into the kitchen to help the boys with lunch.

"You alright? Comfortable? Do you need anything?" Robin asks while tucking a blanket around Regina.

Regina smiles slightly and shakes her head at her husband's questions. "Yes, I'm fine, Robin. The only thing I need is for you to relax a little," she pauses. "And perhaps for you to move aside a little."

Robin gives her a confused look.

"Because I would like to have some lunch, but you're kind of in the way of it getting to me," Regina replies, pointing behind Robin, to which he turns around to ffind Henry holding a plate with a turkey sandwich on it.

"Oh, right. Of course," Robin says, stepping aside, and smiling. "Silly me."

"Yes. Silly you," Regina says before taking a rather large and unlady-like bite from her sandwich. Robin stares at her with wide, shocked eyes. As does Henry, who, when he was younger, would get reprimanded for taking a bite of something that was clearly too much for him. He would get reprimanded for what his mother just did, and so what he says next, really couldn't be helped.

"That was an awfully big bite. I didn't know you had turned into an alligator," Henry jokes, echoing words that Regina used to say to him.

Regina pauses mid-chew, cheeks full like chipmunk cheeks, and her eyes wide. She resumes chewing and swallows the bite shortly after and just levels her son with a glare, though a half-hearted one. Her and Henry continue to stare at each other, Henry clearly proud of himself, and Regina clearly not amused. Roland and Henry Sr. come walking around the corner seconds later and stop dead in their tracks, looking confused.

Then Regina smiles. And her smile continues to grow until she is laughing. Actually laughing. Pretty soon, everyone else is laughing because, let's be honest, Regina's laugh is quite infectious.

Zelena walks into the room, followed by Snow, Tink, and Maleficent, each woman holding some bowl of food or casserole. They all stop just inside the living room, with confused looks on their faces at everyone laughing in a time when things could have gone in the complete opposite direction.

"A-an-an alligator? Really? You go with a predator to compare your mother to?" Robin manages between breaths.

"She started it when I was, like, four years old. Whenever I took a bite of something that was clearly too much for me to chew with my mouth fully closed, she'd say that to me," Henry replies once he gets his laughing under control.

"An alligator, Love?" Robin asks, turning to Regina who has tears streaming down the side of her face and is trying to calm her breathing down to normal again.

"The first time I said it, that was the only animal I could think of that had a large mouth," Regina answers, looking up at Robin and then at Henry.

"What's going on here?" Zelena interrupts, causing all eyes to turn to her.

"Oh, Henry was just demonstrating how much like his mother he is," Robin answers, turning towards the group of women standing at the edge of the room, just now realizing them standing there.

"Well, there really hardly ever is any question as to who his mother is," Zelena answers, followed by a head nod by Snow, Tink, and Maleficent.

"Momma, are you feeling better?" Roland asks, bringing everyone's attention to him, as he walks over to the couch, puts his plate on the coffee table, and then crawls up on the couch at Regina's feet.

Regina pats the spot next her to which Roland gladly crawls over to and snuggles against her side as she runs her fingers through his thick brown curls.

"Yes, my Little Knight. I am feeling much better," Regina replies, looking at everyone standing around her and realizing how lucky she is and how different her life has changed from the days when it was just her and Henry.

As everyone settles in around her, both Henrys going back into the kitchen to make more sandwiches for the added guests, Regina is thankful for all the people who love her and who she loves in return. Especially Robin, who is her constant. Her never changing anchor. The man who not only loved her when she thought she wasn't very loveable, but the man who showed her that everyone deserves a second chance at happiness. The only man, besides Daniel, whom she has romantically loved her entire life. And not only did she gain a husband when she married Robin, but she gained a new son, Roland, and Henry gained a father-figure. And of course Robin won't ever replace Neal, and nor does he want to, but now Henry has someone (besides Hook) that can act as a father to him.

As Regina looks around her, she realizes that without Henry and without Robin, she wouldn't have what she has around her right now. She wouldn't have the relationship she has with Snow. She wouldn't have the relationship she has with Tink, because she never thought she'd ever be friends with a fairy. And Maleficent, well, she repaired that one herself because Henry taught her how to be good. And Robin showed her how to love again, per Daniel's dying request. And she wouldn't have the baby girl that she is carrying without the love that Robin has constantly shown her. She is so glad and happy with the way her life has turned out, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

 **Penny for your thoughts?**


	11. Chapter 11- Released

**Hello all! Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated this story, but things came up that prevented me from doing so. The whole detailed explanation can be found on the most recent chapter of the Holiday chapters. Anyways, I will be updating these stories every other week on Friday or, if I'm going home for the weekend, I'll update on Thursday. Now, all that being said, please enjoy this next chapter and let me know what you think about it.**

Chapter 11 (Twenty-five and a half weeks)

 ** _Released_**

After Christmas, things seemed to fall back into old routines: the Charming's trying to find a way to get rid of the darkness in their daughter once and for all; Zelena spending nearly every waking hour in Regina's vault researching ways to locate her daughter in whatever realm she may be in; Cora still working on mending her relationship with both of her daughters; Hook assisting the Charming's; Rumple and Belle working on mending their fractured marriage; and the Locksley's finding a rhythm in their day-to-day lives before their family gets one person larger in the spring.

Everything was pretty steady and almost boring for a few days, and Regina was starting to wonder when the other shoe was going to drop. Whether it be Leopold and Arthur showing up unannounced yet again, or her mother reverting to her old ways. Regina felt bad about thinking about the latter, especially after getting a second chance herself after all of the horrible things she has done, but she couldn't shake this feeling that something was going to happen, and soon.

Regina was sitting on the couch in the living room late one night, black rimmed glasses on and a book in her hands, waiting for Robin to get home from work when she hears a crash come from upstairs. Not two seconds later does she hear a "Momma!" coming from Roland.

Regina was already setting down her book when she had heard the crash, but after hearing the fear and tears in her son's call, she moves faster and is soon running up the stairs and into Roland's room. She finds him lying on the floor next to his bed, wrapped up in all his blankets, with tears streaming down his face.

"Roland, what's wrong sweetie, where does it hurt?" Regina asks frantically trying to assess the damage.

"M-my-my wrist," the five-year-old manages to stutter out amongst the tears.

"Let me see," Regina says calmly, trying to soothe Roland and quiet the tears. She reaches for the wrist he has been holding to his chest, but as soon as Regina touches it, he yelps in pain and hugs it to him even tighter.

"It hurts, Momma," Roland sobs, nearly breaking Regina's heart.

"I know, baby, but I need you to be my brave knight right now so I can see what to do to make it better," Regina soothes, reaching for his wrist again and this time Roland nods and hesitantly surrenders his wrist for her to look over.

Regina holds his wrist gently in her left hand while her right gingerly, almost feather-like, inspects the damage. A nasty bruise is starting to form, which doesn't bode well, especially with the swelling that has accompanied it.

Regina silently curses her inability to use magic, because all of this would be gone in just a few short seconds, instead of the two weeks or so in a cast, or at the very least a brace.

 _Nope, definitely a cast. In a bright color, or any color my brave knight wants,_ Regina thinks as she adjusts to a seated position on the floor in front of her youngest.

"Momma, it hurts. Make it stop hurting," Roland pleads, tears rolling down his cheeks still.

"I will, Baby. I'm just going to call the hospital and let them know we are coming in sweetie," Regina soothes as she reaches in her pocket to grab her cell phone.

"No!" Roland exclaims, pulling back from her and clutching his arm to his chest again. "No hospital."

Regina just stares at Roland with a perplexed look on her face at his insistence that he not be taken to the hospital. "Roland, we have to go there to make your wrist feel better. I'll be with you the entire time, and so will Papa."

"No hospital!" Roland yells, more tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Roland, what's wrong?" Regina asks, sensing that there is something underlying his hesitance to go to the hospital, if the fear in his eyes is any indication.

Roland just curls up closer to his bed amongst the blankets and whimpers.

"Baby, what's wrong. Why don't you want to go to the hospital?" Regina asks gently, slowly inching closer to her youngest so as not to frighten him more.

"Can't you fix it here?" Roland manages between sniffles and the occasional hiccup.

"Honey, I don't have any magic, remember?" Regina reminds him, gathering him up in her arms. He crawls up into to her lap as much as he can with her growing bump taking up more and more space. "Now why don't you tell me why you don't want to go the hospital?"

They sit there in silence for a few more minutes, and Regina patiently waits for Roland to give an explanation. She rubs her hand up and down his back, soothing and calming him down. He lays his head on her chest and plays with her shirt with his good hand while he calms down. He then pulls back and looks up at her when he has calmed down enough.

"Because that's where you went when you were hurt and didn't come home for a long time," Roland finally reveals, his words pulling at her heartstrings and causing tears to spring to Regina's eyes.

"Oh, Baby, we won't be there for long and I won't be leaving your side," Regina says, engulfing the boy in a hug.

"You promise?" Roland asks, pulling out of the hug and looking up into Regina's eyes.

Regina looks down at his tear filled brown eyes before nodding. "I promise. And if I'm told any different, well let's just say that would be a bad idea." This causes the young boy to giggle and hug her again.

"Are you ready to go to the hospital now so we can get that wrist of yours to feel better?" Regina asks to which Roland nods his head and stands up. Regina uses his bed to help herself off the floor and soon they are getting shoes on and heading out the front door, Regina sending a quick text to Robin on their way out telling him to meet them at the hospital.

They are just about to the car when a loud boom is heard followed by the entire ground shaking. Regina drops down to her knees and grabs and holds onto Roland until the ground stops shaking less than thirty seconds later.

"Mama? What was that?" Roland asks, looking up at Regina who has stood up and is looking around for whatever danger could be coming. "Mama?"

"Come on, baby. I don't think anything is wrong. Let's get in the car and get to the hospital really quick," she says, directing Roland to the car and buckling him up in his booster seat.

Regina gets in the driver's seat, starts up the car, pulls out of the driveway, and heads to the hospital. When she gets there, she sees the Charming's standing outside, looking tense and almost like they were waiting for something to attack. Regina parks the car, gets out, gets Roland out of his seat, and heads towards the hospital entrance.

"What's going on?" Regina asks Snow when she gets close enough, but still walking into the hospital.

"Regina? What are you doing here?" Snow asks, sounding both frantic and concerned, following Regina inside the building.

"Roland hurt his wrist pretty bad, so we are just getting it checked," Regina answers, a slight curious tone to her voice. "What's going on?"

"Emma, she, uh," Snow tries to explain as she follows Roland and Regina into the hospital.

When the three of them get into the lobby, they are met with a frantic and upset Robin yelling at the nurse working the front desk. Regina looks at Robin wide-eyed, shocked at the behavior he is displaying.

"Robin?" Regina asks tentatively.

Robin whips around when he hears Regina's voice and he visibly relaxes when he sees her standing in front of him.

"Regina. Oh thank God!" Robin sighs, wrapping her up in his arms. "When you sent me that message I feared something had happened to you or the baby."

Regina mentally slapped herself. Of course he would think that.

"Oh, Robin, I am so sorry about that. I'm fine," Regina reassures, as she moves past him, still holding Roland's hand in her own, and makes her way to the front desk. She looks at the nurse apologetically, before telling her she needs to see Doctor Whale as soon as possible.

"What is the nature of your visit?" The nurse asks.

"My son, Roland, I think he has broken his wrist or at least badly sprained it and I need to have Dr. Whale check it," Regina explains, causing Robin's eyes to go wide and look down at his son who has his injured arm pressed up against his chest.

"Roland, what happened?" Robin asks his son, bending down to his level.

Roland looks up at his papa with tear stains covering his cheeks, "I was playing and I got on my bed to attack the dragon when my feet got caught on my blanket and I fell off the bed. I tried to catch myself, but I hurt my wrist instead."

"Oh dear. Well perhaps Dr. Whale can fix it for you," Robin supplies, picking up Roland and carrying him over to the waiting area while Regina takes care of the forms and talks to Snow.

"I hope so, but Papa?"

"Hmm?"

"If Momma can't fix it, how can Dr. Whale?"

Robin pauses at this, knowing that trying to explain this world's technologies and advancements in medicine are just going to fly right over the top of the boy's head. Then, he remembers a part of Henry's book, the part with Frankenstein's story, and settles with the same explanation Henry had given him when he had discovered the wonders of modern medicine.

"Dr. Whale has a special kind of magic to help you," Robin starts.

"A special kind? But I thought Momma's was special?" Roland asks, totally intrigued with the idea that someone has different magic than Regina.

"Yes. It's called science, and he's very good at it," Robin explains.

Roland's eyes have gone wide at this point looking as if he is in total shock. And he might be. Just then, Regina comes and sits down next to them.

"Momma! Did you know that Dr. Whale has a special kind of magic called science?" Roland asks excitedly, nearly bouncing off of Robin's lap.

Regina has a faraway look on her face, but when Roland calls her again she turns and looks at him, "What was that, Sweetie?"

"Dr. Whale has a special kind of magic called science," Roland says with the same excitement as he had the first time, not deterred from Regina's lack of attention at the moment.

"That he does, and he is very good at it," Regina agrees just as the man in question walks out into the waiting area.

"Roland Locksley?" Dr. Whale asks without looking up from his clipboard until after he has said the name.

Roland hops off of Robin's lap with some help from both his parents and makes his way over to Dr. Whale.

When Viktor sees who Roland Locksley belongs to, his eyes get a bit wide with shock.

"Mayor Mills," Viktor greets, cooling his features back to a look of disinterest and mild disdain.

"Viktor," Regina nods in his direction with a passive look on her face.

"Right this way. Let's take a look at this little guy's arm," Dr. Whale says, leading them back into a room with a raised examination table with tissue paper covering it. "If you'll just hop up there, I'll take a look at your wrist and see what we need to do."

Regina looks at the doctor rather impressed that his bedside manner has improved a bit, even if it is just because she is there and it's her son being examined.

"Hmm? I think we need to take an X-Ray to see if it is broken, but from what I can tell, it's only sprained, though badly," Dr. Whale says after a few minutes of silence.

Then, just as Robin is placing Roland on the ground, a huge crash is heard outside in the hallway. Both Robin and Viktor move out into the hallway to see what is going on while Regina stays in the room with Roland on her lap.

"Robin, what is it?" Regina asks, resting her chin on the top of Roland's head and wrapping her arms around his body, protecting him. Her shoulders are tense and her jaw is set, preparing for anything that might be coming.

"It's Emma?" Robin says, but more of a question in his voice than a statement.

"And Hook, Mary Margaret, and David. Oh crap! I need to go take care of this," Viktor says before slipping out the door and running down the hall to where Emma is being rolled into a room on a gurney with blood soaked gauze and bandages covering her midsection.

"Robin, what the hell is going on?" Regina asks.

"Momma? My arm hurts really bad," Roland cries, tears starting to stream down his cheeks again.

"I know baby," Regina soothes. "We really need another doctor in this town. Robin? What's happening?"

"It's Emma," Robin starts, causing Regina's eyes to go wide. "She was being wheeled into a room with a bunch of, um, bandages covering her midsection." Robin doesn't want to say bloody bandages with Roland next to them.

"Momma?! My arm really hurts," Roland cries again, this time a bit louder.

Regina looks down at the crying boy with a sad expression on her face. She then looks up at Robin with the same expression on her face: sad and helpless.

"Can you please fix it, Momma?" Roland begs, looking up at Regina, two pairs of watery brown eyes meeting.

"I don't think I can," Regina mumbles, but Robin catches it.

In that moment, Robin feels for her so much. Her magic is failing her where it rarely ever has, and her son needs her to use it. Regina would do anything for her children, which is part of what makes her an amazing mother, but more than that, she cares deeply. She feels deeply, with everything that she is.

"Regina, can you try to fix his wrist?" Robin asks, to which Regina looks at him quizzically.

"Robin, I thought we agreed-"

"Please, Regina?" Robin practically begs.4

Regina nods her head and then places her hand over Roland's injured wrist. A purple glow soon spreads out over his wrist and begins to heal the damaged that had been inflicted. She sways a little bit, but only once and then she's still again.

"Regina?" Robin questions, but Regina doesn't stop what she's doing. "Are you okay?"

Regina ignores him, focusing on the task at hand. She does not want to mess this up, so she is using every ounce of concentration in this spell, hoping that it doesn't interfere with her baby's magic. When she is done with the spell, and the purple glow fades, she sees that Roland's wrist is no longer bruised.

"Does your wrist hurt still, baby?" Regina asks Roland.

He shakes his head and she sighs in relief, as does Robin, though he does look a bit worried about her, but for now, he is just thankful that Roland is feeling better.

"Can you move it without it hurting?" Robin asks, to which Roland moves his wrist around in circles with no problem at all. He shakes his head and smiles when it doesn't hurt.

Just then, the three of them hear hurried footsteps out in the hallway and then Henry is bursting through the door.

"Henry," Regina says in shock at his abrupt entrance in the room. "What's wrong?"

"Mom, Emma, she, she's," Henry stutters, trying to catch his breath.

"Slow down, Henry. Come sit down and catch your breath before trying to explain," Regina says, pointing to the seat next to hers.

Henry sits down next to his mom and takes a minute to calm his breathing. When he does, he tries to explain again, "Emma, she joined the dagger and Excalibur together. She's no longer the Dark One."

"What? How?" Regina asks, shocked that Emma had managed to free herself.

"True Love's Kiss. She and Killian had a talk and got everything out in the open, then they kissed and the darkness left her, but then it was just floating around, so then she joined the dagger and sword, that's what the earthquake was from, and then she, she," Henry explains, then falters at the end. What Emma did still shocking and worrisome to him.

"What did she do, Henry?" Regina asks, moving Roland off her lap and to Robin's so she can face her eldest son.

"She attached the darkness to the blade, and then stabbed herself with the sword. Her sacrifice destroyed the darkness, but now she is in surgery to repair the damage she inflicted to herself," Henry finishes, tears starting to form in his eyes when the severity of the situation really sinks in.

"Oh, Henry," Regina says, pulling him into her arms. He wraps his arms around her and cries into her shoulder. "Emma is strong. She's a fighter. She will be fine." Regina gently strokes the back of Henry's head, something she has done ever since he was a toddler when he was upset about something.

Henry continues to sob into his mother's shoulder for a good five minutes before pulling back and wiping his eyes. Regina reaches and wipes off his cheeks with her thumbs before cupping his cheeks, forcing him to look at her.

"She will make it through this, Henry," Regina affirms.

"Dr. Whale said that every time he tries to surgically fix it, it just all unravels. He can't fix it," Henry manages between a fresh wave of sobs.

This just makes Regina pissed at the doctor. She rises from her seat rather gracefully, more so than usual. She makes her way to the door, the three boys looking at her worriedly.

"Regina? What are you doing?" Robin asks tentatively, also rising from his seat and placing Roland next to Henry.

"I'm walking towards the door," Regina sasses, a fierce determination showing on her features.

"Regina, you know what I mean," Robin sighs.

"I'm going to have a little talk with our only doctor in this god-foresaken town," Regina answers as she opens the door and walks rather quickly down the hallway, all three of her boys following her. "Where is Emma's room, Henry?"

"Just this way," Henry points, taking the lead, though he is a bit scared of what his mom is going to do.

Once Regina makes it to Emma's room, she stops in her tracks when she sees who all is standing around Emma's bed.

"What is going on here?" Regina asks her son.

"That's part of the reason I came looking for you. I know you really can't use your magic, but I thought that with you just being there, it would help," Henry explains.

Regina looks from her son back to his other mother's hospital room where Zelena, Maleficent, Tinkerbell, Mother Superior, and Cora are all standing around her bed. Regina then realized what was going on. They were going to try a rather extensive healing spell, that needed any and all magic users that know the injured to stand around her and recount a healing spell altogether. She knows that even though she was able to heal Roland, she isn't going to be able to do this healing spell. But she also knows that the spell won't work without her. That's one of the stipulations of the spell. She had to participate, but it would drain all of her energy and magic for a while. And she would participate, because even though her and Emma didn't exactly start off on the best of terms, they are close friends now, and she is also Henry's biological mother. She would do anything for her little prince, which means she will try to help heal Emma.

So, Regina nods her head, hugs both of her sons then her husband and walks into the room to join in the healing spell.

"Regina? What are you doing here?" Maleficent asks incredulously.

"Helping," Regina states simply.

"Oh no you don't. You can't use magic, and even if you tried, who knows what impact it would have on you or my niece," Zelena argues, stepping away from Emma's bed and towards her sister.

"I'm going to try. The spell won't work otherwise. I know this spell, and I know that every magic castor who knows the injured must partake in the spell, which means, I have to help. Unless you can think of something else," Regina explains, placing her hands on her hips and standing her ground.

"Regina, I don't know," Zelena says, still hesitant to let her sister be involved in the spell, knowing how much it drains both magic and energy.

"Zelena, I just healed Roland's broken or torn wrist just fine. I can at least try," Regina argues, moving around her sister and standing in an open spot next to Emma's bed. "Now, shall we? Someone should put up a spell to block the door so we aren't interrupted."

Zelena sighs and moves to her spot next to Emma's bed as Maleficent waves her hand and casts the spell to keep people out of the room. Cora just looks at her daughters sadly, knowing what she did to them when they were children, and vowing then and there to return their memories once Emma was healed.

All the women join hands and bow their heads, closing their eyes and begin to recount the spell in whispered voices. Banging can be heard from outside the door, most likely Robin trying to get in and stop Regina, but the spell Maleficent cast is preventing him from entering.

Regina can feel her magic begin to pull, reaching towards Emma to heal her. She can also feel her energy begin to drain rather quickly, but she ignores it and continues to recount the spell. About two minutes later, she begins to feel lightheaded and dizzy, but she continues on, knowing that there is maybe another minute left before the spell is done and should have worked to heal Emma.

The spell is nearly done when Regina really starts to feel light headed and woozy, but she stays focused and soldiers on to finish the spell. As she utters the last word, everything goes black and she feels her knees give out as she collapses to the floor.

 **Penny for your thoughts? Also, seeing as how this chapter is kind of cliffhanger-y, should I post the next chapter in a week instead of two weeks? Let me know :)**


	12. Chapter 12- Reunited

**Hello all! Hope you all had a good week. I sure didn't, but that's okay, it's the weekend now and I am going home for the weekend. I am currently uploading this during my class so that I wouldn't forget to upload this for you all. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, and let me know what you think, please. Reviews give me motivation to keep writing and I only had one review on the last chapter, which was a bit disappointing, but thank you to the one reviewer. Anyways, please please please review.**

 **Without further ado...**

Chapter 12 (Twenty-five and a half weeks)

 ** _Reunited_**

When Regina regains consciousness, she is surrounded by Robin, Zelena, Cora, Maleficent, Snow, and Emma. She blinks a couple times when she sees Emma standing over her, not quite sure what happened exactly. She remembers insisting on helping Emma when Zelena told her not to, and then joining hands with Tinkerbell, and then everything is blank.

Tinkerbell hands Regina her glasses before taking a step back next to Mother Superior.

"Regina, what the hell were you thinking?" Emma asks, beating Robin to the punch.

Regina blinks a couple more times to try and orient herself before looking at Emma and saying, "I was thinking that you needed to heal, and that was the only way to do it with what little time was left before it was too late."

Emma opens her mouth to say something, but then stops and after a couple seconds closes it.

Robin on the other hand still looks pissed. He is alternating between glaring at Regina and looking anywhere but at her. She can tell he is fuming and is livid with her decision to help Emma, knowing what it would do to her, and she really can't blame him. But she also knows that had she not made the decision she did, Emma would not be standing next to them. They would've been planning her funeral, and Regina would've never forgiven herself if she could've done something and didn't.

"Robin?" Regina asks tentatively, slowly sitting up on what she just now realizes as a hospital bed. The one that was next to Emma's.

"Regina, how could you?" Robin asks forcefully but not once raising his voice. "No offense Emma."

"None taken," Emma says, crossing her arms and moving to sit down on her hospital bed.

Regina winces when she tries to sit up straighter, but she erases it from her face as soon as she does it. She doesn't want Robin to see she is hurting. She also realizes she is hooked up to a machine that is not only monitoring her pulse, but her daughter's as well.

"You knew full well what could've happened and yet you did it anyway. You willingly put our daughter in harm's way, and I cannot believe you did that. Did you even think of what might happen or did you just act first, deciding to think later?" Robin demands, his fists balled up and his arms crossed across his chest.

Regina flounders for what to say, because, at the time, all she was thinking about was saving Emma for her little prince. She did think about what would happen to her baby girl, but something told her that it would all be okay. She didn't know what, but she just felt calm and reassured that everything would be fine. She doesn't know how she is going to explain it to Robin, especially with him like he is now, but she swears her baby girl was the one reassuring her.

Then, Regina realizes what Robin has just implied with his question. Tears start to form in her eyes when she realizes he is questioning her abilities as a mother and whether she cares about her daughter at all.

"I was thinking about her," Regina insists, sitting up straighter even though it hurts to do so. "I am always thinking about her. I haven't used my magic since we figured out her magic was interfering with it. Then, when we discovered that my magic could potentially hurt her because it is dark magic, I made absolute certain I didn't use it. Until today. And you had no qualms about me using magic to heal Roland's wrist. But that's beside the point. How could you imply that I wasn't thinking about our daughter and her safety. I love her, so much, and I would do anything to keep her safe, but I also knew that I needed to help save Emma. Robin, I know this is going to sound weird, and probably crazy, but I feel like our daughter was telling me that everything was going to be fine. I instantly felt calmer and more sure of my decision to save Emma when I stepped into the room. I knew what I was doing, and I think our daughter did too."

Robin just stares at Regina in shock after her rather insistent speech she just made. He didn't mean to imply that Regina wasn't thinking about her and their daughter's safety. He feels guilty that he did, but he is still upset with her, regardless of if she felt it was the right decision to make or not.

"I did not mean to imply that you weren't thinking of our daughter's safety. I know you are a good mother and would do anything for your children, Regina. I know that," Robin apologizes. "But you should've talked to me, especially when you knew the risks. We are in this together."

Regina looks down at her lap, then her rounded stomach and places her hands on either side of it. Tears continue to roll down her cheeks, but she doesn't care. Whether Robin apologized or not is beside the point. He brought up one of her biggest insecurities and then tried to cover it up by saying that he didn't mean it that way when that's what he said.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Robin, but in that moment I knew what I had to do," Regina says calmly despite the anger that is trying to come to the surface.

Robin lets out an aggravated groan and starts pacing the room before he looks at Regina once more and then walks out the door.

Emma continues to sit on her bed in shock at what she just witnessed, not quite believing any of it. Not wanting to believe any of it.

Once Regina hears the door open then close, she knows Robin has left. Can feel that he is no longer next to her. She looks up and meets Emma's eyes and instantly wishes she were all alone. But instead, she gets more people as Maleficent, Tink, Zelena, Snow, and even Cora walk into the room cautiously and find various places to either sit or stand. They had all apparently left sometime shortly after she had woken.

"What happened?" Snow finally asks, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over the room.

"My sister was an idiot and didn't listen to me," Zelena starts but is silenced with a glare from both Snow and Maleficent.

"Regina, darling?" Maleficent prods, coming and sitting on Regina's left since Snow is sitting on her right.

Regina hurriedly wipes away the tears on her cheeks, but knows it's useless. Everybody has already seen her crying. She looks up into Snows eyes and then Maleficent's before falling into the latter woman's arms, her tears soaking the fabric on Maleficent's shoulder. Her legs falling over the side of the bed, her toes just barely reaching the floor.

Mal wordlessly wraps her arms around the younger woman, and rubs up and down Regina's back. She thinks back to all the times Regina would show up at her castle, broken and in need of solace after a particularly nasty encounter with her husband and even with Rumple. Mal has seen her at her lowest and at her darkest. Has been the person to comfort the younger woman, and been the one to build her back up after being allowed to be weak for a while.

"I messed up, Mal," Regina mumbles against Mal's shoulder.

Mal pushes Regina back slightly so that she can look into her eyes when she says, "You made a difficult decision, knowing the consequences and risks, and knew that everything would be fine. And everything is. Robin, I think, just needs time to cool down. He will come back to you Regina, I promise," Mal states with so much conviction, that Regina believes her.

"Regina, Robin is indescribably and endlessly in love with you," Snow states. "He just needs to calm down and get a clear head before coming back here and saying something he might regret deeply."

"I think he already has," Emma mutters. This causes everyone to look at her confusedly.

"What do you mean?" Zelena inquires, wondering what he might've said to her sister that he would regret deeply.

"He, uh, kinda questioned Regina's abilities as a mother and her judgement on what is safe for her children. Her unborn daughter, namely," Emma answers.

Everyone sits in stunned silence as what Emma just said sinks in.

"Regina? Look at me," Mal demands, though gently.

Regina looks up into the dragon's ice blue eyes, her own chocolate brown ones still flooded in tears, but she tries to blink them away.

"You are an amazing mother. To those two boys of yours and you will be an amazing mother to this little girl," Mal declares, placing a hand on the curve of Regina's belly as she continues to look into the younger woman's eyes. "Nothing anyone says can convince me otherwise."

"Regina, I remember everything you did for Henry when he was younger and what you continue to do for him, and now Roland," Snow pipes up, grasping one of Regina's hands in her own and looking into Regina's eyes. "You are a fantastic mom."

Regina looks into the hazel eyes of her step-daughter and realizes something. "I was an awful step-mother," Regina admits, scrunching her forehead up, realizing just how much she failed a young ten-year-old girl who just needed a mother.

"Regina, you were heartbroken and being manipulated and abused everyday of your life in that castle. You were forced to care for a bratty, spoiled little princess when you were still grieving for the loss of your first love. However," Snow says, smiling slightly. "There were times when I felt like you actually cared about me. Times when you weren't reminded about what I had done. Times when we agreed to be more like sisters then mother and daughter, though you still held the authority when I got into trouble. But, that was the past, Regina."

"No, I was. You have always remained optimistic and hopeful, even when things seemed bleak. How did you do it? How did you maintain hope during those terrible times?" Regina questions, turning away from Maleficent and facing Snow.

Snow looks around at everybody in the room, noticing that they have all taken a seat somewhere and look eager to know how she remained hopeful, especially at the height of the Evil Queen's reign.

"Well, when my mother died," Snow begins, then has to stop to collect herself before she continues. "Then my father, well, supposedly."

Regina chuckles at this, as does everyone else in the room, except for Cora who has a somber look on her face, realizing that in her thirst for greatness, she failed to stop and see that her daughter was truly miserable. Cora silently vows to herself to return her daughters' memories of each other as soon as possible.

"He had nothing. And then I realized while you, well, while the Evil Queen was trying to kill me, the only way I could stay alive was to never give up. You taught me how to have faith. You were the one who taught me hope is a choice," Snow states with so much conviction that Regina is hit with a fresh set of tears. "You also taught me that True Love is magic. The most powerful magic of all because it creates happiness. So, even though you spent the majority of the time we've known each other trying to kill me, you did teach me some very important things that make me who I am today. So I wouldn't say you were an awful stepmother. Misguided and manipulated, yes, maybe a bit terrifying most times, but I think "Evil" was a bit much."

Regina clasps both of her hands around Snow's and smiles gratefully at her. She can't believe that after everything both of them have been through, they are as close of friends as they are.

Cora clears her throat then and stands up. "I want to apologize to you Regina, and to you Zelena. I did something when you two were children that I know I shouldn't have done, but I did because I was misguided." She then waves her hand and both Regina and Zelena gasp when their missing memories come back to them.

"What is it?" Both Snow and Emma ask at the same time. Tinkerbell even scoots forward in her seat, wondering what memories the two women were just given.

"We, we've met before. Before the missing year," Regina reveals, never breaking eye contact with her older sister. "You saved my life."

"You tried to save mine," Zelena says, a tear escaping down her cheek, but she doesn't care. "We actually wanted to be sisters."

Regina gasps, then starts giggling when she remembers what she said to Zelena as she was being taken away by the guards.

"What? What's so funny?" Zelena wonders.

"I used the famous Charming line before it was the famous Charming line," Regina says, trying to stifle her laughter, but not doing a very good job at it.

"Famous Charming line? What do you mean?" Snow asks, causing Emma to roll her eyes.

"Seriously, Mom? The whole "I will always find you" line?" Emma questions, then turns to the two sisters. "I can't believe you used it before my parents were even alive.

"Oh, no, they were alive and probably toddlers, but I get what you mean," Regina corrects.

"Wait, how old are you?" Emma asks.

"I am seven years older than your mother, Miss Swan," Regina answers, though not actually saying her age. "And in this memory I had to have been around ten years old, because it looked like you were thirteen or so." Regina turns to her sister for confirmation, which she gets in the form of a head nod.

"Okay, I am officially pissed and grossed out with Le- with _him_ ," Emma says, catching herself from saying Leopold when she saw Regina start to cringe at the name. "I'm so glad I didn't grow up in the Enchanted Forest."

"You wouldn't have known any different," Regina mumbles almost inaudibly, but Emma hears it.

Everyone sits in silence and then Regina speaks again, this time so everyone can hear.

"As much as I would like to continue this delightful conversation," She says, sarcasm practically dripping from her voice. "I am going to take my sons and go home."

Regina moves to stand but is overcome with dizziness, causing her to sit back down on the bed gracelessly. She puts her right hand on her forehead, hoping it'll help steady her and stave off the migraine she can feel coming.

"Woah, easy there. You aren't going anywhere," Zelena declares, reaching out to steady her sister as she continues to sway back and forth on the bed. "You are going to stay here until we find out if everything is okay."

"Or, you could, you know, heal her," Emma suggests, looking at Zelena and then Mal. "I mean there are enough of us here that wield magic, surely one of us can help."

"We would, but not while she's pregnant," Zelena says.

"What do you mean?" Emma asks, her eyebrows scrunching together in confusion.

"We don't know how magic could affect the baby, and since most of us have dark magic, with the exception of a couple of you, it wouldn't be wise to use magic on Regina," Zelena explains.

"She's right," Tinkerbell assures when it looks like Emma is about to argue.

"No magic," Regina says, her eyes still closed and her hand still pressed to her forehead, but she is no longer swaying. "Robin and I agreed, to not use magic on me while I'm pregnant and for me to not use magic at all. Though, apparently when it comes to his son, he throws that all out the window."

Snow looks at Regina confusedly before asking, "What do you mean, Regina?"

"Roland hurt his wrist at home, that's why we were here, remember."

"Yes, but I thought that Dr. Whale was going to fix it when he left us after telling us he couldn't do anything to help Emma?" Snow questions.

"Roland was in a lot of pain, and kept complaining that his wrist hurt, so Robin told me to fix it after Roland asked me multiple times to do so," Regina explains, lifting her head and placing her hands on either side of her on the bed, her arms straight and rigid as she pushes her fists into the mattress. "I healed his wrist, which I do not regret. I couldn't stand seeing him in so much pain, but Robin allowed me to, when we explicitly agreed that I would not use magic no matter what while I was pregnant. And then he turns around and gets upset with me when I use magic to save Emma."

"This spell took more energy than some simple healing spell though," Zelena argues.

"Healing spells have never been my strong suit. I was only taught how to destroy and heal small injuries in case I hurt myself. It wasn't until I realized what Rumple was doing that I went to Mal and asked her to teach me how to heal using more complicated spells," Regina explains. "Even so, I was never very good at them."

Just then, Robin comes walking into the room, looking more calm and collected now.

"Can I talk to my wife privately, please?" Robin asks everyone, to which they all leave, with the exceptions of Mal, Snow, and Zelena.

"It's okay," Regina assures, and then the three women get up and take their leave out the door.

"Regina, I am sorry I doubted your abilities as a mother. That was never my intention. And I realize that I did ask you to heal Roland with hardly any hesitance, and then got upset with you when you went to heal one of your friends. It just, it made me upset that you did it, knowing that it could potentially hurt you or our daughter, or both. I just wish you had told me. I also know there wasn't much time, but you could've reassured me that it was going to be fine," Robin says, kneeling down in front of Regina and taking her hands in his, making sure she looks at him. "I can't stand the thought of losing either one of you."

Regina looks at Robin and knows that she hurt him without meaning too. Realizing that even when she is trying to be good, the people she loves still continue to get hurt because of her, whether it be directly or not.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Robin, but if given the chance to do it over again, I wouldn't change anything," Regina says, hoping he won't get mad at her for saying this, but she isn't going to lie to him.

Robin smiles and a small chuckle escapes past his lips. "I know you wouldn't. You are too stubborn for your own good, and that is part of what made me fall in love with you. Just, please be careful from here on out?"

Regina nods her head, assuring him that she will be.

"Good. Now, how about we go get Roland and Henry, and go home?" Robin suggests, standing up and offering her his hand.

Regina looks at his hand nervously, hesitant to try and stand up again, but then she gets that reassuring feeling again. So, she takes Robin's hand and stands up, finding that she is no longer dizzy and her headache has completely gone away. She rubs her belly before whispering, "You silly girl."

 **Penny for your thoughts?**


	13. Chapter 13- Found

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you to all who have reviewed, followed, favorited, or just read this story. It means a lot to me to know that even with my shotty updating, people are still enjoying this story. I would like to hear your opinions on this story to know how I've been doing, what you all like, what you didn't like. Your reviews help me to become a better writer and storyteller.**

 **That being said, I'm sorry this is a day late, but this last week at school was just crazy hectic as I was teaching a couple lessons to the sixth grade class I've been working in, and then Thanksgiving is coming up on Thursday (Happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrate it) and then my birthday (21st! Whoo!) is on Saturday, so I've had a lot going on. I do hope you like this chapter, and please let me know what you think. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 13 (Twenty-eight weeks)

 ** _Found_**

After the New Year, and with Emma rid of the darkness, things got back to normal. Well, Storybrooke's version of normal anyways.

So far, no big bad had shown up, much to the relief of all, but there was still that niggling feeling in the back of everyone's minds that something was going to happen sooner or later.

Regina felt it most, but she shoved it to the far recesses of her mind, and instead focused on helping Zelena find her daughter. Which proved more difficult than she had imagined. They had tried numerous locator spells and potions, but with no luck. It had been nearly two weeks since Regina joined in the search, and she was getting frustrated. Beyond frustrated. She was aggravated. There was always the thought that she could just go to Rumpelstiltskin, but she quickly pushed that thought aside. Then there was the thought of involving her mother, but Zelena hadn't told Cora about her daughter, and Regina didn't want to be the one to reveal that bit of information to their mother.

"This is useless!" Regina exclaims one afternoon while sifting through her books. "There is nothing in these books or scrolls that even give us a clue as to what we should do." Regina had been sitting on the floor amongst a rather large pile of books, tossing one book after another off to her side before leaning against the wall behind her.

"I found it!" Zelena calls from somewhere in the back of the vault.

Regina sits up straighter at Zelena's declaration, looking eager to see what her sister had found. "What is it? What do you need? What do we need to do?"

"Well, it doesn't give specifics, but it does tell us of a way to find her. It's just the getting to her that might be difficult," Zelena informs, clearing a spot next to Regina on the floor before sitting down next to her.

"What is it?" Regina wonders.

"A frosted globe, that when a person drops a drop of blood on it, and thinks about who they want to find, a map will appear and will show where the person is," Zelena explains, but she needn't finish, because as soon as she said "frosted globe" Regina knew exactly what she was talking about. And where it was.

"So, all we have to do, is find the globe, I'll place a drop of my blood on it whilst thinking of my daughter, and it'll show us where she is. Simple," Zelena says cheerily, then her mood sours a bit. "But I have no idea where this globe is."

"I do," Regina says through clenched teeth, dreading what she is going to have to do next, while mentally slapping herself.

She knew about the globe, and could've saved her sister a lot of time by just telling her about it. But, she had been so preoccupied with the baby, saving Emma, worrying about Leopold and Arthur escaping their prisons in the woods, Zelena showing up out of the blue, and her parents' (namely her mother's) sudden arrival in town.

"You knew about this globe and didn't tell me?" Zelena asks, her voice rising an octave into that annoying tone she gets when she's either mad or jealous.

"Well I've had a lot on my mind recently, if you hadn't noticed," Regina says, gesturing around her for emphasis.

"Right," Zelena acknowledges, bowing her head briefly and then looking at her sister. "Thank you for helping me these last two weeks. And for letting me stay with you and use your vault. I really do appreciate it, Sis."

Regina looks up from her lap and at Zelena, shocked. "Did, did the Wicked Witch of the West just thank me? The one who turned green because of jealousy?"

"Don't look and sound so surprised. I do have some manners," Zelena sasses.

Regina smirks, "Really? I hadn't realized you did?"

"Oh, ha-ha very funny, Little Sis," Zelena mock laughs.

After a brief moment of silence, Zelena asks, "Where is the globe anyways?"

Regina sighs, then says, "In Gold's shop."

"Oh. Now I see why you didn't tell me about it."

"I forgot about it. Had I remembered, I would've told you sooner and saved the both of us time," Regina insists, turning her face away from Zelena.

"Regina," Zelena says, placing her hand on her sister's shoulder to make her look at her again. "I believe you. What with everything that has been going on, and add a pregnancy brain on top of it all…" Zelena trails off, having looked away from Regina, then she meets her eyes again. "I'd honestly be surprised if you could remember something like that."

Regina smiles slightly, grasping her sister's hands in her own. "Thanks, Sis."

"Of course. Now," Zelena starts, standing up and then turning around to help Regina off the floor. "Shall we?"

"Shall we what?" Regina asks, looking kind of worried about what her sister has planned.

"We are going to Gold's shop to get that globe," Zelena explains, about ready to wave her hand to transport them out of the vault, but Regina puts her hand on her arm, stopping her.

"How about you go to Gold's shop and get the globe. I will go find a way to get to wherever your daughter might be," Regina suggests.

"Oh," Zelena says, looking as if she realized she didn't think everything all the way through. "Okay. That sounds like a good plan."

Regina nods her head, then let's go of Zelena's arm.

"Meet back here in two hours?" Zelena suggests.

"Sounds good," Regina agrees, then Zelena disappears in a cloud of green smoke.

-OQ-

Two hours later finds Zelena waiting rather impatiently for her sister to arrive. As she paces up and down the vault, Zelena glances up the stairs leading in and out of the vault.

 _Where is she? Did that idiot thief she loves so much convince her to not help me? What if it was the stupid Charming's or the Savior that convinced her?_ With each thought, Zelena gets more and more worried and slightly angry.

She is so wrapped up in her thoughts that she doesn't notice Regina, Emma, and Snow walking down into the vault.

"Zelena?" Regina asks tentatively, noticing that her sister looks rather tense. "Zelena?" As Regina places her hand on her sister's arm, Zelena nearly jumps out of her skin.

"Bloody hell, Regina!" Zelena exclaims from nearly two feet from her original spot. "Warn a girl first before you touch her."

"Sorry, but I did call your name, trying to get your attention before I placed my hand on your arm," Regina apologizes, though trying to stifle the laughter that is bubbling up and out of her.

"It's not funny!" Zelena insists, her voice turning a bit whiny.

"Actually, it is," Emma says from her spot leaning against the wall, nearly doubled over in laughter.

Snow is doing a better job at hiding her laughter, as she is still standing up straight, but with her hand over her mouth. Though, it is quite obvious she is laughing because her eyes are closed and crinkling at the corners. The dead give-away is the occasional snort that escapes from her every so often.

"Oh what are they doing here?" Zelena asks, just now realizing Snow and Emma are there as well.

"We want to help you, Zelena," Snow insists, finally composing herself.

Emma, on the other hand, is still trying to stop laughing. "Yeah. We want to help," Emma manages between giggles.

"You are a child, Miss Swan," Regina chastises, causing Emma to stop laughing and glare at the former Queen.

"Why would you want to help me?" Zelena wonders, looking at the Savior and the Princess.

"Because, if it were me, I'd want as much help as possible. I know what it's like to want to find a missing child. Also, we are all mothers here. We all know what it's like to lose a child, and we wouldn't wish that on anybody," Snow explains.

Zelena genuinely feels touched at what Snow just said. "Thank you, Snow." Snow nods her head and smiles.

Emma clears her throat, drawing everyone's attention to her. "Shall we get going then?"

"Yes," Zelena agrees, turning to the globe that she had placed on a shelf. She takes a deep breath then pricks her finger on the spike and then drops a drop of blood on the surface.

The red swirls around before forming a map of some foreign land. The four women all hold their breath as the red starts to form a more defined land mass. As the red stops moving, Zelena gasps, recognizing the land where her daughter is.

"What? Do you recognize this land?" Emma asks, glancing up from the globe to Zelena.

"Yes," Zelena answers through clenched teeth.

"What is it?" Snow wonders.

"Oz."

-OQ-

After the initial shock had worn off, Regina had thrown a magic bean that she had gotten from Anton on the floor and the four women had jumped into the portal, thinking of Oz.

When they all landed (rather roughly) in Oz, they all began walking to where they needed to go. They had been walking for a few hours when Zelena stopped abruptly, causing Regina, Emma, and Snow to walk into her.

"Oomph. Watch it," Emma exclaims, taking a step back as does Snow.

"Zelena? What is it?" Regina asks worriedly.

"We're here," Zelena announces, not taking her eyes from the shack in front of them.

In front of the shack are five children, all of which look nothing alike, each one doing some sort of chore around the building. One boy was on top of the roof with a broom, sweeping the dust and dirt off it. Another boy was on the roof as well by the chimney, with a chimney brush. An older girl was raking what was supposed to be the front lawn, though there was only dirt and little tufts of grass here and there. A girl that looked to be only a couple years younger than the older girl is washing the windows, while a young girl, who looks about seven or eight, with bright red, curly hair is following her with a pail of water.

"Is that her?" Regina asks, nodding to the little red-headed girl.

"Uh-huh," Zelena nods, still not moving, her feet seemingly glued to the ground.

"That's your daughter?" Snow pipes up in her overly optimistic and high pitched voice.

Emma elbows her mother in the side gently, motioning for her to not sound so happy right now. At least until they figure out how Zelena feels about all of this.

Then, suddenly, Zelena seems to snap out of whatever trance she had been in when an older, mean looking lady walks out of the front door and starts yelling at the two younger girls.

Zelena looks at the older lady with her jaw set and a fire burning in her eyes. Regina notices and actually looks worried for the older lady, though if that were any of her children, the lady would probably be ashes by now.

"Oh, shit," Emma mutters when she sees the look on Zelena's face.

Zelena starts taking fast, purposeful strides towards the lady and the three other women follow hurriedly after her.

"Zelena, wait!" Regina calls, grabbing her sister's arm, stopping her and turning her to face her. "Think about this first."

"You've got to be kidding me! Really? You're gonna stop me, when you would've already turned that woman into ashes by now if she was treating Henry or Roland that way?" Zelena implores, looking at her sister with wide eyes.

"Yes, that would've been my first impulse. But then I would've thought about what Henry would want me to do. And I wouldn't want to scare Roland and make him afraid of me. Think about your daughter. You don't want to scare her, do you?" Regina asks.

 _Regina has a valid point. Gah! Why must my sister always be right? I'm the eldest, shouldn't I be the one telling her what to do?_ Zelena sighs when she realizes there's no point in arguing because she would be out voted and out magicked.

"Fine, what do you suggest we do then?" Zelena asks, looking at everyone.

"Well, we could wait until that dreadful woman has gone back inside and you could go talk to her?" Snow suggests, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

"I almost thought you were going to suggest she just grab her daughter and run," Emma says.

"Or, I could just take care of the problem?" Zelena suggests.

"What do you mean?" Regina asks worriedly.

Zelena makes a motion with her hands and then the yelling has abruptly stopped. "That's what I mean."

Regina looks past her sister to see the last wisps of green smoke dissipate. "Zelena!"

"What? I simply sent her away to the city. She's fine. I didn't kill her," Zelena defends herself, throwing her hands up in a show of surrender.

Regina simply rolls her eyes before turning her sister around and pushing her towards the kids. "Go talk to your daughter. We will take care of the other kids and determine where they will live."

Zelena nods her head and walks up to the little red-headed girl. When she reaches her, she smiles and kneels in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Zelena. What's your name?" Zelena introduces, extending her arm out towards the girl.

"Kiara," she answers shyly.

Zelena smiles warmly, a tear escaping down her cheek. "It's so nice to meet you, Kiara."

"Nice to meet you, too," Kiara replies, still pretty shy, and a bit confused at who this woman is.

"Do you know who I am?" Zelena asks, to which the little girl shakes her head slightly. "I have been looking for you for quite a while now."

Kiara looks at Zelena confusedly for only a few seconds more before recognition crosses her face. She then runs into the building, leaving Zelena looking confused and a little sad, thinking this girl knows she is the infamous Wicked Witch and wants nothing to do with her. Zelena stands up and starts to walk out of the yard when she hears the front door open behind her.

"Where are you going?"

Zelena turns around and sees Kiara standing with her arms behind her back and looking sadly up at Zelena.

"Nowhere, sweetie," Zelena says, walking towards her.

"Good. I do know who you are," Kiara says, sounding more confident now.

"Oh?" Zelena begins to feel uneasy, wondering who this girl thinks she is. What if she recognized her as the Wicked Witch?

"Yeah," Kiara says then brings the piece of paper she had behind her back out in front of her. "You're my mommy."

If Zelena had denied the fact she was crying earlier, she most certainly was not now. She would refuse vehemently that she didn't have tears running down her cheeks. To anyone who knew Zelena as the Wicked Witch, they probably wouldn't recognize her now, because now she was near a blubbering mess. She runs over to her daughter and scoops her up in her arms, not minding that it was a bit difficult. She could care less. She was just happy to have her daughter back in her arms.

"Yes, I am, sweetie. I'm your mommy," Zelena murmurs into her daughter's crazy hair.

"Why'd you leave me?" Kiara pulls back and looks at her mom confusedly.

Zelena bites her lip, wondering how to best phrase her answer. She doesn't want her daughter to see her as a monster. She's trying to change and be a better person, but she also doesn't want to lie to her daughter just after meeting her.

"Mommy?" Kiara places her hands on either side of Zelena's face, making Zelena focus on her.

"Because I wasn't capable of taking care of you. I was. . . Not the best person and I didn't want you to get hurt because of me. And now I'm trying to be a better person, and I want to get to know my daughter. I want to get to know you," Zelena says, bopping her daughter's nose with her own, as she is still holding her.

"Zelena, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to get going soon," Regina says, walking up to the two newly reunited mother and daughter.

Zelena sets Kiara down, but holds onto her hand, and turns to face her sister. "That's alright. We'll have plenty of time to catch up when we get back home. Won't we?" Zelena looks down at her daughter who nods her head and smiles up at her.

"We're ready when you are, Sis," Zelena says, smiling.

"Alrighty, let's- "

"You're my mommy's sister?" Kiara interrupts, looking at Regina curiously.

Regina looks down at her niece and smiles. "Yes, I am. That means you are my niece, and I am your aunt."

"I have an aunt?" Kiara asks, shocked.

"Sweetie, you have so much family, you'll be beside yourself," Regina chuckles then looks up her sister who is also laughing.

"Your Auntie Gina is right. She has two boys of her own and a baby girl on the way. You have a lot of family," Zelena says, bending down to be eye-level with her daughter.

Kiara's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets with how wide they have gone. She then looks up at Regina and smiles. She nearly knocks Regina off her feet when she hugs her suddenly.

"Careful, Sweetie," Zelena gently admonishes.

Kiara pulls back and looks down at her feet sheepishly. "Sorry, Auntie Gina."

Regina rolls her eyes at the new nickname, but lifts the girl's chin up with her fingers and says, "It's quite alright, dear. I quite like hugs. You just have to be careful of your baby cousin."

Kiara smiles, "Okay!"

"We really do need to be going. I'm sure Robin is beside himself with worry at how long I've been gone," Regina jokes, though she knows, as does Zelena, that there is truth in her words.

-OQ-

"Robin, wait, you don't even know where they went. There's no way you'd be able to know how to get to them," Charming reasons, hurriedly following after Robin towards Regina's vault, Hook bringing up the rear.

"He's right, you know?" Killian calls from behind Charming.

"I don't care. I just want to make sure my wife and unborn daughter are safe and so-," Robin starts but stops when he sees Emma, then Snow, then Zelena and a little redheaded girl walk out of the vault. He is about to ask where Regina is when he sees her making her way out of the building as well not five seconds later, followed by four other children. "Regina!" Robin runs to his wife and engulfs her in a hug.

"Woah, Robin, what's the mat-?" Regina asks, but is unable to finish as Robin crashes his lips to her own.

When he pulls back they are both breathless.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining or anything," Regina inquires.

"I was worried something had happened to you," Robin replies.

"Robin, I was barely gone for a couple hours," Regina says.

"You were gone for six hours, darling," Robin replies.

Regina's eyes go wide, realizing that it is in fact pitch black outside, whereas it had been just after three when they had left.

"Auntie Gina? Who's that," Kiara asks, pointing to Robin from her spot next to Zelena.

Regina looks past Robin and at her niece and smiles, "This is your Uncle Robin. My husband."

Robin turns around and meets the little girl's piercing blue gaze. "Hello. Now you know my name, but I'm afraid I do not know yours."

"My name's Kiara," She answers, looking more confident as she steps closer to him.

"Kiara? That certainly is a very pretty name," Robin says, causing the little girl to giggle.

"Kiara, darling? I'd like you to meet some more of your family," Zelena says, gesturing to Killian and David. "This is Auntie Em's- "

Emma clears her throat in a silent way of telling Zelena she still doesn't like that nickname.

"Aunt Emma's," Zelena corrects, rolling her eyes at Emma. "Boyfriend, Killian. And this is Aunt Snow's husband, David."

"Hi," Kiara greets shyly, retreating behind her mother and Auntie Gina.

David smiles, "Hello, Kiara. Welcome to the family."

The other orphans from Oz, that had come with the women, follow Snow and David to the newly renovated children's shelter, where most of the kids from Neverland still live or visit quite often. They are going to stay there for the time being, and hopefully find a new home someday soon.

-OQ-

When the Locksley's, Zelena, and Kiara return to the Mansion, they are greeted with an anxious teenager and a worried five-year-old.

"Momma!" Roland exclaims, launching himself at Regina and latching onto her with a vise-like grip.

"Mom, thank the gods!" Henry says with relief, the tension leaving his shoulders as he relaxes. He walks over and wraps his mom up in his arms.

Regina notices how tall he has actually gotten, realizes with mild fear and sadness that her little prince is now taller than her in her flats.

"Oh, yeah, I'm so sorry to keep you all worrying," Zelena says in mock sarcasm, but stops when a glare from her sister gets thrown her way. "Kidding."

"Momma, are these Auntie Gina's and Uncle Robin's boys?" Kiara asks, tugging on Zelena's shirt sleeve.

"Yes, dear. These are your cousins, Henry and Roland," Zelena answers, indicating first Henry and then Roland as she says their names.

Roland unburies his face from Regina's side at the mention of his name and recognizing a new voice. He looks at Kiara who is maybe a couple inches taller than him, and smiles shyly.

Regina notices his hesitance and confusion. "Roland, this is your cousin, Kiara."

Roland slowly pulls himself away from Regina and looks at Kiara with a shy smile on his face.

"Hi," He says quietly, raising his hand slightly in a little wave.

"Hi, Roland. It's nice to meet you," Kiara says enthusiastically.

"You wanna go play with my toys?" Roland asks, to which Kiara looks up at Zelena, looking for permission, which she is given, then the two children are hurrying up the stairs, but not running. Never running. Regina would not have that in her house.

"Well, I am going to take a shower, and then head to bed," Zelena announces.

"Um, Sis?" Regina stops Zelena with a hand on her arm. "You forgetting something? Or rather someone?"

Zelena looks confused for a moment, but then realization colors her features. "Kiara."

Regina nods her head, "Perhaps when you get out of the shower, you can give her a bath? Lord knows when that girl has last taken one, if ever. I will try to find some of Henry's old pajamas for her to sleep in, and wash her clothes tonight. We should go shopping tomorrow for new clothes for her. Get some things that are her own. Something tells me she might like that."

Zelena smiles, as does Robin. They both know how great of a mother Regina is, and at this moment, it is abundantly obvious.

"What?" Regina asks self-consciously when she sees the two of them smiling at her. Even Henry has the same smile on his face.

"Nothing," Zelena says simply then turns and walks up the stairs.

Regina watches her sister go up the stairs with a confused look on her face before rounding on her husband and son.

"What?" Regina repeats, with the same confused and self-conscious tone to her voice.

"I should probably take a shower as well," Henry announces before hurriedly going up the stairs, leaving Regina and Robin in the foyer.

Before Regina can say anything, Robin turns and heads into the kitchen where he starts heating up water for tea. Regina follows him into the kitchen and stands just inside the archway, her arms crossed across her chest, and her eyebrow raised expectantly at Robin's back.

Robin can feel Regina's eyes boring a whole into his back but he continues to make them both a cup of chamomile tea. He honestly isn't trying to ignore her, he just knows that if he were to actually say why they were all looking at her like they were, she'd either blush and just brush it off as if it isn't a big deal, or she'd get upset with him. Upset with him because of his lapse in judgement and word choice at the hospital a couple weeks ago. Upset because, even though she has said she forgives him, every time he compliments her mothering abilities, or says what a wonderful mother she is, she always pulls away from him. And he is finding it harder and harder to get her to let him back in after each time. He spent an entire year in the Enchanted Forest just trying to get her to let him close enough to see a little past those walls she builds up so high around her. He doesn't want to have to start over. Not with a baby on the way and after everything they have gone through. So, even though he is avoiding it currently, he knows they need to talk about it. Soon.

"Robin?" Regina asks, this time her voice is softer and there is a question to it.

He turns around and sees that she no longer has her eyebrow raised, instead her forehead is scrunched and her eyebrows are pulled together. He walks over to her and rubs his thumb on her forehead, smoothing out the creases there.

"What's going on?" She asks, and she sounds genuinely confused, no more annoyance in her voice.

Robin hesitates again, but then decides he might as well do this now, seeing as how he has a perfect opportunity to do so.

"We were smiling because even when you probably don't intend to or mean to, you go into Mom mode and you do it so well," Robin says, awaiting the walls around her to build even higher for him to climb. But that doesn't happen.

Instead, Regina blinks a couple times, confused, before moving and settling down on one of the barstools, a contemplative look on her face. Robin gives her time to sort out her thoughts or whatever else she is doing, and goes back to getting the tea made.

After Robin's admission as to why everyone had given her funny looks, Regina is at a loss for words. She hadn't meant to sound so much like a mother, and yet, she had. And then there's Robin who had seen it and thought of how great of a mother she is, which is nice, but his words back at the hospital still ring throughout her mind. He hit the nail on the head on one of her biggest insecurities –that she is inadequate –and it still stings. Even after saying she forgives him. But, in truth, she doesn't. At least not completely. She wants to, so bad, but she just can't find it in herself to yet.

"Oh," Regina mutters in response to Robin, who had just placed a cup of tea in front of her. She wraps her hands around the mug, letting the warmth seep through to her hands, watching as the tea leaves steep into the hot water. "Robin, we need to talk."

Robin had his mug halfway up to his mouth when she said that and is now bringing it back down to the counter, suddenly not wanting the tea, fearing where this conversation may be heading, because he has learned that conversations starting with 'We need to talk' usually never end well.

Robin swallows then says, "Yes, I suppose we do."

"What you said to me at the hospital a few weeks ago, I know I said I forgive you, and I do, but I don't think I do completely. You, someone whom I love and trust with all that I am, you voiced one of my biggest insecurities, and then just dismissed it like it was nothing. Like what you said wasn't that big of a deal. And I think that hurt more than you saying I wasn't a good mother," Regina admits, looking up from her tea about halfway through her admission.

"I never said you weren't a good mother," Robin corrects, but then continues. "But I won't deny that I implied as such, and for that, Regina, I am sorry. As for me just dismissing that I ever implied as such, that was a terrible thing for me to do. I think I just hoped that you would forget about it, because I knew I made a mistake and I knew that by doing so, by questioning your abilities as a mother, I had inevitably made you build up your walls to me, and I hate when I make you do that. I want you to be able to trust me, but I also know it is kind of difficult to do so when I do things that make you think otherwise."

Regina shakes her head, "Robin, I do trust you, with all that I am, and that is what scares me the most, because that means you can hurt me the most. You can inflict the most damage without even meaning to, without even _trying_ to. I know you didn't imply what you did on purpose, and I accept your apology, but only if you promise me to never do so again."

"I would do anything for you, Regina. Anything," Robin agrees, removing her hands from around her mug and taking them in his hands, making her look in his eyes. "I love you, Regina. And nothing will ever change that. I promise to make sure you know that every day for the rest of our lives."

"It will take time for me to fully forgive you, Robin, but just know that I will never stop trusting you," Regina says, grasping Robin's hands and looks into his ocean blue irises.

Robin nods his head and then leans forward to cover her lips with his own in a sweet kiss that has all of his love pouring into it. A kiss she returns with as much love, because even if she doesn't fully forgive Robin, she still loves him and trusts him with all that she is, and nothing is ever going to change that.

"I understand, milady. Just know that no matter what, I'm with you. Always."

They still have some things to work through, but that's something they will work through as they will do everything in life: together.

 **Penny for your thoughts? :)**


	14. Chapter 14- Regina's Birthday

**Hello all! Sorry this is late, but I've been freakishly busy the past couple weeks with school since it's nearing the end of the semester, and I just haven't really been in the best place, mentally, for a while so I'm just trying to focus on that too. I'm still continuing to write these chapters, and I only have two and a half more to write before I'm done, but there are five more for me to upload for you all.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me through my crappy update schedule, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It has quite a bit of fluff in it because, well, it is our Queen's birthday chapter and I just felt like it would go better here and not the Holiday chapters. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 14 (Thirty-one weeks)

 ** _Regina's Birthday_**

Over the next few weeks, Robin and Regina's relationship grew stronger, if that was even possible after everything they have gone through together. But nevertheless, they are more sure, confident, and content in their relationship now than ever before.

So, the morning of February first, finds them snuggled up in bed together, wearing not a stitch of clothing and dried sweat clinging to their skin.

Robin had taken Regina out to dinner the night before, as an early birthday celebration, because all she wanted for her birthday was to spend time with her immediate family. Of course, that meant having Robin, Henry, Roland, Henry Sr., Zelena, Kiara, and possibly Cora over for dinner on her birthday. She just wanted a lazy day with her family for her birthday.

Robin wakes up first, opening his eyes and looking at Regina's peaceful slumbering face. He smiles at how relaxed she looks, and realizes how much younger she looks when she is completely at ease and her walls aren't so carefully built up around her. He leans in and kisses her nose, causing her to scrunch her face up momentarily before relaxing once again. He kisses her forehead, temples, cheeks, and chin before placing a kiss to her lips, each kiss waking Regina further.

After the third kiss to her lips, Regina finally opens her eyes and stretches her arms and legs.

"G'morning," Regina mumbles while stretching.

"Morning, Love. Did you sleep well?" Robin asks with a bit of a smirk, knowing she could barely keep her eyes open after their love making the previous night.

Regina looks at him with an unamused look on her face, and then simply says, "Yes, I did."

Robin leans in and kisses her once again, this time Regina eagerly returns the kiss, and they don't break apart until the need for air becomes too much.

"How did you sleep?" Regina questions, raising her brow and a smirk appearing on her lips.

Robin chuckles at her, "I slept very well, milady." Robin kisses her nose and then says, "Happy birthday, my love."

Regina groans and rolls over facing away from him. "Don't remind me."

"I will remind you as much as want because today is one of my favorite days out of the entire year. Today is the day my beautiful and wonderful wife and mother to my children was born," Robin declares, reaching over and pulling Regina up against him; her back to his front. He places a kiss to her head, causing Regina to smile.

"You're a fool, Robin Hood," Regina quips good-naturedly, turning her head to look at him and smiles.

"Ah, but I'm your fool, Your Majesty," Robin smiles and then leans down to place another kiss to her lips, but before their lips meet, they are interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door.

"Mama?" Comes Roland's voice through the wooden door.

"Shit," Robin mutters, fumbling out of the sheets and landing with a _thud_ on the floor.

Regina giggles, "You alright there, Thief?"

Robin pops his head up over the side of the bed and looks over at Regina with an unamused scowl on his face. He then gets up to his feet when he hears another knock and the door knob turning and the door creaking open behind him.

"Roland, hang on a minute, son," Robin calls, grabbing his knit pants and throwing them on as Regina puts her robe on and ties it. Robin looks back to make sure Regina's ready, and, receiving a nod, he goes and opens the door to find Roland, Henry, Zelena, and Kiara standing out in the hallway, Henry carrying a tray of food, no doubt meant for Regina.

"Breakfast in bed for the birthday girl," Zelena explains.

"It's Mama's birthday!" Roland exclaims, running past Robin and launching himself on his parent's bed. He crawls over to Regina who has settled herself under the blankets again. "Happy birthday, Mama!" Roland throws his arms around Regina's neck in a tight hug, then settles himself in her lap.

Regina lands a big sloppy kiss on Roland's cheek, "Thank you, sweetie."

"Happy birthday, Mom," Henry says as he walks into the room and places the tray he had been holding down on the bed next to Regina.

Regina reaches her hands out to which Henry takes them and is soon engulfed in a hug.

"Choking. Not. Breathing," Henry jokes and then sits down on the bed next to his mom.

Regina lets go and smiles, "Too old for hugs from your mother?"

"Never," Henry says, and wraps his arms around his mom. "Love you, mom."

Regina silently curses her hormones for making her an emotional wreck at the smallest things. She hurriedly wipes her cheeks free of the few tears that had managed to slip out of her eyes. "I love you too, my little prince."

"I love you, too, Momma!" Roland declares and wraps his little arms around her waist as best he can.

Regina chuckles, as does Robin and Zelena who are still standing by the door. "I love you too, my brave knight."

"Happy birthday, Auntie Gina," Kiara says shyly, walking over and handing her a card.

Regina takes the card and sees that her niece has drawn a picture of the two of them holding hands and 'Hapee Birfday' written at the top. Kiara hadn't learned how to read or write while growing up in Oz and her mother, aunt, uncle, and cousins were helping her out. When Regina opens the card, she finds a picture that the two of them had taken in a photo-booth when they had gone shopping for the little girl. Kiara had seen the weird contraption, asked about it, and insisted on getting a picture with everyone.

Regina starts tearing up again when she sees that her wonderful niece has written 'I love you Auntie Gina' on the card with another picture of the two of them, but instead of holding hands, they are in the photo-booth, smiling.

"I wrote and drawed the whole thing all by myself," Kiara announces proudly.

Regina wraps her arm around her niece, "I love it, Kiara. I love the pictures."

Kiara smiles up at her aunt proudly and then over to her mom who smiles back encouragingly.

"I gotsed you something, too, Momma," Roland announces, not wanting to be outdone by his cousin. He runs out of the room and comes back only ten seconds later with a card made out of blue cardstock and with lots of stickers on it. Roland had just recently gotten into a sticker phase, and used them whenever he could.

"I drawed you, me, Papa, Henry, and Baby Sister at the park," Roland points out.

Regina nods her head and smiles at her youngest. "I love it, baby." Regina wraps Roland up in a hug and kisses the top of his head.

After Regina had finished her breakfast, everyone had been shooed out of the room so that she and Robin could get showered and dressed for the day. When they walk out of their room, holding hands, they hear multiple voices floating up the stairs from what sounds like the living room. They share a look and make their way downstairs.

When they walk into the living room, they see Henry, Roland, and Kiara playing Mario Kart on the Xbox while Henry Sr. and Zelena talk together on the sofa behind the children. Henry Sr. looks up at the sound of footsteps and sees his daughter. He smiles, stands, and walks over to her, engulfing her in a hug.

"Happy birthday, princess," Henry Sr. whispers into her ear.

Regina pulls back and smiles at her father. "Thanks, Daddy."

"Your mother called me this morning and said she plans on coming over for dinner this evening," Henry Sr. informs her.

Regina nods her head, "Thanks for passing on the message. Though I don't know why she didn't call me herself. She has my number."

"I'm sure she figured telling me was better," Henry Sr. attempts to placate Regina, and on the outside it looks like it worked, but on the inside, she was still troubled.

"C'mon, milady. Shall we have a relaxing, lazy day, today?" Robin suggests, raising his eyebrows in excitement.

Regina laughs, "You are a child sometimes, Thief."

"Ah, but so are you, Your Majesty," Robin quips back.

"True," Regina concedes as she sits down on the sofa next to her sister and Robin sits next to her.

Henry Sr. just watches the couple with a mixture of awe and confusion on his face. He turns to Henry who has let the two younger kids play against each other since he had been winning every race, and asks, "Are they always like this?"

Henry looks up at his grandfather and then over at his parents, before smiling and nodding his head. "Always. I've heard they were worse during the Missing Year. Grams says they were constantly at each other's throats, throwing insults back and forth to each other."

"Really? And they ended up married," Henry Sr. asks incredulously, looking over his shoulder at his daughter and his son-in-law.

"Yep. Don't know how or why, but Grams also said mom wasn't in a great place when they went back to the Enchanted Forest," Henry explains sadly, looking down at his hands.

Regina sees Henry's smile turn into a look of sadness and scrunches her face up in worry. "What's the matter, Henry?"

Henry looks up at his mother, "Were you really that sad when you went back to the Enchanted Forest?"

Regina blinks, his question coming from seemingly nowhere.

"Gina was sad a lot," Roland nods his head, turning his attention from the TV screen and joining the conversation. He then looks over at his older brother and says, "She misseded you a lot. She yelled at Papa a lot too."

Roland's last sentences causes everyone to laugh, Regina's face turning red as a blush rises up to her cheeks.

"How in the world did you two fall in love with each other if you were constantly yelling at each other?" Henry Sr. wonders, looking between his daughter and her thief, the conversation turning from Regina being sad for the time being, much to Henry's relief. That is a conversation he'd like to have with his mother in private.

Regina and Robin exchange a look between each other, remembering certain dalliances between them during the Missing Year. Nothing serious. Just steamy make-out sessions that usually ended with them both topless and in Regina's bedchambers on more than one occasion. But explaining to Henry Sr. that the constant bickering and insult-throwing was just pent-up sexual tension, is not something either one of them would like to say.

"Perhaps I don't want to know all of it," Henry Sr. says, looking between his daughter and her husband, and possibly realizing what they aren't saying.

Regina whips her head around to face her father, a blush creeping up onto her cheeks. "We, uh, only threw insults at each other when other people –namely Snow and Charming –were around. We actually would wind up being in the gardens at the same times, most nights, and just talk," Regina explains.

"It wasn't by coincidence, though, that we were in the gardens at the same time," Robin admits, looking a mixture of sheepishness and smugness.

Regina looks at her husband confusedly. "What? I always assumed you would go there when you couldn't sleep?"

"Well, part of that is true. I would wake some nights and wander the halls of the castle until I was tired enough to go back to my rooms for a couple hours of sleep before Roland would wake up with the sun," Robin explains, looking over at his son and smiling at the end. "But one night I happened by a window that overlooked the gardens and I saw you sitting by a fountain. You had on a simple cream colored dress and your hair was down and wavy. It was the first time I had seen you look actually human, and not as the Evil Queen. When I walked out and stood beside you, and you turned your head to look at me, I realized how much younger you looked when your guard wasn't up. I also half expected you to throw some kind of insult or rude comment my way, but you did nothing of the sort. That's when I realized you had been crying."

Regina nods her head, remembering that first night of just sitting and exchanging the occasional word here and there.

"Why were you crying, sweetheart?" Henry Sr. asks his daughter, looking at her worriedly.

Regina looks up at him and then at Henry before saying, "I didn't sleep most nights. I would be out in the gardens or in the kitchens, depending on my mood, and just think about Henry. What he was doing. How school was going for him. What his life was like. Did he miss me, even if he didn't remember me? That night, I had gone out to the gardens to let my mind wander. The theif and I had a particularly nasty fight earlier that day, and I just needed to just calm down and relax before I did something rather terrible."

"I don't ever remember you not being in the gardens, and we were out almost every night there?" Robin questions, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

Regina lets out a laugh at that. "No, because after that night, I never went back to the kitchens at night. I always went to the garden, because –though I wouldn't admit it then –I actually enjoyed and looked forward to our nightly conversations."

Robin smiles at her, "Well I'm glad you did, because otherwise that would've just made our daily verbal sparring matches so much worse. I did notice that you eased up on the insults after that first night, though."

Regina smiles sheepishly at that. "Well, after getting to know you more, I found it quite difficult to actually find insults to throw at you. Which is why I really enjoyed when you tried telling me what to do or argued with me on something. That was much easier to put all my energy in; much more satisfying, too." Regina smirks, looking over at Robin and finding him looking at her incredulously. "What?"

"You, Your Majesty, are unappeasable," Robin says simply.

"I know," Regina sasses smugly.

"You two were outside nearly every night?" Zelena inquires, looking between her sister and Robin with a shocked look on her face. "I could've come after you at night?"

Regina chuckles, "No, I put up a protection spell around the castle and the grounds –much like you had –shortly after everyone was settled inside the castle. So you wouldn't have been able to get to us."

Zelena _hurumphs_ as she slouches back into the couch cushions, causing everyone to laugh at her.

Their laughter is soon interrupted by a knock on the front door. Everyone looks around confusedly, before recognition crosses Regina's features.

"I'll get it," Regina says, getting up off the couch and going to answer the door. When she pulls open the door, her mother is standing on the front step, looking rather . . . Nervous? "Mother," Regina greets stiffly, then more relaxed, "Come in."

"Thank you, Regina," Cora says as she steps past her daughter into the mansion.

"Momma, who is it?" Roland asks as he slides into the foyer from the living room. He stops abruptly when he sees that it's Cora. He then gets really shy and runs over to Regina and clings to her leg. "Oh. Hi."

"Hello there, Roland," Cora greets, her voice softening so as not to frighten him. "How are you today?"

"Good. It's Momma's birthday today," Roland says, all shyness disappearing and excitement taking its place.

"Yes, I know," Cora replies.

Roland's mouth forms an "O" shape, "Right. 'Cause you're Momma's mom."

Cora nods her head in agreement.

"Shall we go into the living room where everyone else is at?" Regina suggests, taking Roland's hand in her own and leading him away from the front door and to the living room.

"Excellent idea, dear," Cora says, following her daughter and Roland.

"…And when I walked into the room, not only was my son covered in flour, but the Queen in her big fancy dress was too. She had flour all over her," Robin finishes telling, looking up when he hears his now pregnant wife walk into the room.

Her father is laughing so hard he has tears leaking out of his eyes. Zelena has her head thrown back against the couch, laughing. Both Henry and Kiara are on the floor, holding their stomachs because they are laughing so hard.

"What's going on in here," Regina questions, crossing her arms across her chest and shifting her weight onto one foot as she leans against the door jamb.

"Just telling your father, son, sister, and niece about some funny moments between us during the Missing Year. I was just telling them about the time you tried to help Roland make a chocolate cake in one of the kitchens and ended up wearing more of the ingredients than getting them in the pans," Robin explains, standing up and walking over to his wife and placing a kiss to the side of her head.

Robin then notices Cora standing behind and off to the side of Regina and smiles slightly at her. "Cora," He nods his head towards her in greeting.

"Robin," Cora nods back. "Good to see you again."

"Mhmm," Robin hums, but doesn't agree, because he really has issues with Cora still, especially after everything Regina told him of her upbringing.

"Cora, why don't you have a seat?" Henry Sr. suggests, indicating for his wife to sit in one of the chairs in the living room.

"Momma? What's for lunch?" Roland asks, looking up at his parents.

Regina begins running her fingers through his curls and smiles down at him. "How do chicken nuggets and broccoli sound?" Regina suggests, looking over at Kiara and Henry.

Both Roland and Kiara are slightly obsessed with chicken nuggets at the moment, and Henry loves broccoli in general.

"Yeah!" Both Roland and Kiara exclaim at once.

All the adults chuckle at the children's enthusiasm at eating chicken nuggets for lunch.

"I will get started on that, milady," Robin offers, walking into the kitchen, the three children following after him –though Henry would insist he isn't a child anymore.

Cora's eyes follow Kiara out of the room before turning to look at her daughters. "Who is the little girl?"

Both Zelena and Regina make eye contact, exchanging a look, before turning to look at their mother.

"That's your granddaughter," Zelena explains, then at Cora's 'I figured as such' look, she elaborates. "My daughter."

Cora's eyebrows nearly disappear into her hairline and her eyes bug out at this bit of information. "Daughter? Yours?"

Zelena scoffs and rolls her eyes, as does Regina, nearly at the same time.

"Whose daughter did you think she was? Did you think Regina had yet another child? She couldn't have children of her own before Robin, and besides, Kiara looks more like me," Zelena gets defensive, crossing her arms over her chest and scowling at Cora.

Regina leans over and whispers in Zelena's ear, "Careful, Sis. You're looking a little green."

Zelena looks down and sees that her chest has a slight green tint to it. "Sorry."

Regina just smiles at her sister and shakes her head. "It's okay. You really shouldn't be jealous of me. You've got a wonderful daughter now and things are finally looking up for you. Enjoy what you have, and not what others have."

"I know," Zelena smiles at her little sister.

"What's going on?" Cora asks, causing the girls to look over at their mother.

"Nothing, Mother," Regina replies immediately, almost on impulse, before her sister nudges her side and gives her a questioning look.

Cora gives Regina the same look she always gives her when Regina gives that answer: skepticism and disapproval.

Regina sinks back into the couch cushions from her mother's glare, but tries to pass it off as needing to relax because her back was hurting. Zelena sees this and looks between her sister and mother.

"We were just discussing some private matters," Zelena excuses, leveling her mother with a glare that is daring her to argue with her.

Just then, Robin comes walking back into the room, sans children, and sits down on the couch next to his wife. "What'd I miss?"

"Oh just explaining to Mother here that I have a daughter," Zelena explains, still staring her mother down.

"Alright, stop it. Both of you. It's my birthday today and I don't want any fights, any family drama –well not more of it, anyway –and no stress. I just want to relax," Regina declares, looking at her mother and sister, and sighing when they reluctantly nod their heads and turn away from each other.

And a relaxing day is what follows. After lunch had been eaten, everyone settles back in the living room to watch a movie. Regina lets the kids pick it since it is usually hard to get them to focus on something they aren't interested in. Once the movie is going, Regina snuggles into Robin's side and Roland lays across his parents' laps and rests his feet on his big brother's lap. Henry sits next to his mom and snuggles into her side while Zelena and Kiara relax on the other couch next to Henry Sr. while Cora sits in a chair.

"What movie did you kids choose?" Robin inquires, looking at Kiara and then down at Roland, who is trying to stifle his giggles. "Roland?"

"Kiara?" Regina questions, looking over at her niece who is trying and failing to stifle her laughter.

"We chose a really good movie that Henry bought you for your birthday," Roland announces, looking up at Regina proudly, a ridiculous grin on his face.

"I got a birthday present I knew nothing about?" Regina questions, looking next to her at Henry.

"Well, this was part of the present," Henry explains just as the opening title of the movie they are watching comes on the screen.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no. No," Robin says when he reads 'Robin Hood' on the TV screen. "We are not watching this."

"Oh yes we are, Mister," Regina says, reaching for the remote and keeping it out of Robin's reach.

Everyone in the room chuckles, even Cora, who relaxes back into the chair cushions.

"Hey, Mom? You know what we are missing right now?" Henry asks, looking up at Regina with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Regina looks at him confusedly before she gets the same look in her eyes as he does. She looks over at her sister who looks momentarily confused before she catches on and poofs popcorn and Twizzler's licorice on the coffee table.

"Yes!" Both Henry and Roland exclaim, reaching forward and grabbing a bowl and some licorice.

Once the popcorn and licorice has been disbursed, everyone settles in and turns their attention to the movie. Robin voices his displeasure throughout the movie, causing Regina and everyone else to laugh.

-OQ-

As soon as the movie is over, Robin gets up and goes into the kitchen, leaving a very confused Regina on the couch looking after him.

"Be right back, Love," Robin tosses over his shoulder, as if he read her mind.

Not one minute later is Robin coming back into the room, but with a cake in his hands. When he sets the cake in front of Regina on the table, Zelena waves her hand and the candles light with flickering flames.

Regina smiles up at her husband, mouthing a _thank you_ to him, to which he simply smiles at her.

Henry then inhales and starts singing, everyone soon following him.

"Happy birthday, to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Regina/mom/momma/auntie Gina! Happy birthday to you."

Everyone laughs at all the different names they say and then Regina is closing her eyes like an eager five year-old, and blowing out her candles.

"Happy birthday, Love," Robin says, kissing the side of her head once before she turns her head and captures his lips with her own.

And it really is: A happy birthday. One of many to come because she has all these wonderful people who love her. People who encourage her and help her to be the best person she can possibly be. People she couldn't even begin to imagine not being in her life.

Her parents are the one exception, because she knows that they will have to leave at some point. The dead don't belong up with the living, and the living don't belong down with the dead. She knows she is going to have to say goodbye sometime soon, but for today, she is just going to enjoy being surrounded by her family.

Because after all: it is her birthday.

 **What did ya think? Let me know. Reviews give me life and let me know that people are still reading and enjoying. Mwah! :)**


	15. Chapter 15- A Princess is Born

**I am so very sorry for the lack of updates. This story has kind of just fizzled out for me, but I am determined to have it finished in the near future. I'm not saying when yet, because I don't want to get your hopes up and then have them squashed when I don't have this done by that time. So, just know that I will be working on the last few updates, but it will be pretty sporadic. I appreciate every single one of you for continuing to read, follow, and favorite this story, it means a lot to me.**

Chapter 15 (Thirty-six weeks)

 ** _A Princess is Born_**

Almost four weeks after Valentine's day finds the Locksley-Mills family, the Charmings', Emma, Killian, and even Tink and Jefferson at Town Hall in the Mayor's office, discussing town matters before Regina goes on maternity leave. She isn't due for another three and a half weeks, but the doctor said that it could be any day now because of her scare back in December. She could go into early labor, but the doctor assured both Regina and Robin that if that were to be the case, the baby would be just fine. Still, they both hoped that wouldn't happen, but they weren't ignorant of the very real possibility of it.

So, Regina had decided to make sure everything was set for when Snow took over full responsibility of the town and full mayoral duty for the next three months that Regina would be gone. After a month and a half, Regina would come in once a week to help out, but that was it. That was the agreement between her and Robin.

"Okay, so I know Snow has all of her necessary paperwork and detailed descriptions of what she is to be doing for the next twelve weeks, but does everyone else?" Regina asks everybody gathered around her desk. She leans back in her chair, her hands folded over her very large pregnant belly as she looks at everyone in the room.

"Uh, yeah. The sheriff station is going well. Dad and I have that covered as sheriffs but we were thinking of hiring a deputy," Emma explains, her sentence kind of trailing off at the end.

"Oh?' Regina asks, leaning forward in her chair as genuine confusion colors her features. "And why might you need a third person when you have an entire town backing you, and there are two sheriffs?"

Emma looks from Killian to her dad, who Regina notices, does not look pleased in the slightest. Emma has that worried and sheepish look on her face before turning back to the current reigning mayor.

"Um, I'm pregnant," Emma admits, eliciting a small squeal from Tink.

"Oh my goodness, that's fantastic you two!" Tink says as Jefferson slaps a hand on Killian's back.

Regina looks at Emma and then Killian with wide eyes and eyebrows raised, "oh. Well, congratulations then."

David let's out a barely concealed scoff at Regina's congratulating Emma and Killian, but Regina ignores him.

"Yeah, uh, thanks," Emma says, still being a little sheepish, to which Regina gives an inquisitive look to her. Emma mouths a "later" and Regina just nods her head.

"Well, who did you have in mind for the deputy position then?" Regina asks, quickly diverting the topic of conversation back to business, to which Emma gives a thankful nod in her direction.

David answers this time, "well, we've heard of police stations holding a physical and mental test before being hired, and since Emma and I have different choices, we figured we would do one of these tests to see who passes with higher scores."

Regina nods her head and throws an approving look to the shephard-turned-prince. "Seems reasonable. Have you already approached these two candidates to see if they want the job?"

"Yes, and they both said they'd do it," David answers.

"Well, alright then. I don't see why you can't do the test, so pick a date, let the candidates know, and then go for it. Though, I would recommend having an unbiased third-party administer and score the tests. And I only say this because if you both chose someone, you are going to be biased towards that someone," Regina supplies.

"I'll say," Emma mumbles under her breath.

Regina raises her eyebrows in confusion before asking the million-dollar question, "Who are the two candidates?"

Instead of either David or Emma replying, Killian and then Robin raise their right hands in the air rather sheepishly. Regina's mouth forms a perfect "o" before she closes it and levels her husband with a glare that used to make many a grown man wither and shrink back in fear, but Robin just looks guilty.

"Robin? Why didn't you say anything?" Regina asks, her tone softening and lacking any of her usual bite.

"I was going to, but then things just came up left and right, and I didn't manage to tell you before the meeting today," Robin explains. "They only asked me ten days ago, but a lot happened during that time."

"Oh. Right," Regina says, remembering everything that had happened the past three weeks.

Zelena had finally gotten the paperwork settled for the farmhouse and so they had taken an entire weekend to move all of her and Kiara's stuff out of the mansion. And it was a lot of stuff. Somehow Zelena had managed t accrue a lot of belongings during her stay, and then Kiara had absolutely nothing when she moved in, so they had gotten her probably way too much stuff, so when they moved her stuff out, they realized just how much there was.

Then there were all the doctor's appointments, Henry going to his first school dance (with Violet of course), Roland having his first few soccer (though Robin prefers the term football because it makes more sense than "American Football") practices and then a subsequent first game, Robin and Regina finally got the nursery finished for their little princess, and then there was the matter of Leopold and Arthur growing more restless every day. All lot was going on, so really, Robin couldn't be blamed for not telling her about the job offer.

"Well," Regina says, breaking the silence. "I highly suggest having an unbiased third party go over the test results and the scoring of the tests. Nobody who really knows either one of these men, or can put aside any and all feelings and make the unbiased decision."

"I agree," Snow says, rocking Neal side to side to keep him from fussing too much. "Whether you want to admit it or not, David, you would lean more towards Robin over Hook. And Emma, you would most likely choose Hook over Robin. So, find somebody else who can have an objective opinion and choice on the matter."

Regina looks over at Snow with a smirk on her face and pride shining in her eyes. _She's finally learning how to be a good leader._

Then Regina turns her attention to Jefferson and Tink. Jefferson hasn't had much say in town matters before, but with his recent appointment to work at the children's shelter as one of the board members, he has been coming to more and more town council meetings. The other board members at the children's shelter practically pushed him to be their representative since he knows the mayor (Regina) and is more willing to work with her. Whether they would admit it or not, they are still a bit terrified of her. So, Jefferson agreed.

Then there's Tink. She was recently appointed Head Judge because she really is a good judge of character, and, surprisingly, unbiased in decisions in court cases. She has been doing rather well the past two months in her new position, and she loves it. So much more than working with the nuns. It was rather boring there and with their constant air of being better than everyone else, Tink practically jumped at the chance to get out of there when Regina and Snow approached her about the job.

"How are things going at the shelter, Jefferson?" Regina asks, but then winces slightly when her back seizes up, but only momentarily. Nobody seemed to notice, so she carried on. Her back has been hurting nearly all morning anyways, so it's probably nothing to worry about.

"Good, the new rec room is almost finished, and the west side rooms are nearly completely renovated, so when that's done, we can move the kids over to that side and get started on the east side. We also finally got a chef hired who can actually cook decent tasting food, so that's been nice. They mentioned that they had worked in the kitchens of your castle before the Dark Curse," Jefferson says, tossing a questioning look in Regina's direction.

"Oh, you must be talking about Edith," Regina says coyly. "She's a wonderful cook."

"Yes, she is, and when she mentioned she heard about the position from the mayor's office, I figured you must've had something to do with it," Jefferson smirks when he sees a crack in Regina's innocent façade.

"I told her not to say anything. But nevertheless, I'm glad she got the job. She really loves cooking. I learned how to cook from her," Regina absentmindedly admits, then looks around at everybody when she notices the slip.

"Wait, _you_ , as a queen, went down to the kitchens and learned to cook?" Emma asks, looking at the former Evil Queen with an incredulous look.

"Yes, Miss Swan. I had to pass the time somehow, and it was something that I actually enjoyed doing. A nice reprieve from the misery that surrounded me in that castle. Even after I became known as the Evil Queen. Edith continued to cook with me and teach me new things every time I went down to the kitchens. It was a place where I was just Regina. Nothing more, nothing less," Regina answers, then clears her throat –wincing again when another spasm goes through her back, again, going unnoticed by anyone –and turning her attention to Tink. "How is everything in the courthouse?"

Tink opens her mouth to answer, but Regina doesn't hear anything that comes out of her mouth. She is entirely too focused on the huge spasm that goes through her back and wraps around the underside of her belly. She grips the arm rest of her chair in her hand, her knuckles going white, and her other arm cradles the underside of her belly.

She's so focused on breathing through the pain that she doesn't realize Tink has stopped talking and Robin is kneeling on one side of her and Snow –who handed Neal over to David when she saw Regina in pain –is on her other, repeating her name over and over again.

"Regina? Look at me," Snow demands, her voice getting louder.

Regina turns her head and looks at Snow, focusing on her hazel eyes as the pain starts to subside. She blinks a couple times before relaxing back into her chair.

"Love? Are you alright?" Robin asks, bringing Regina's gaze over to him.

"Y-y-yeah. I think so, but, Robin, I think we need to get to the hospital," Regina says emphatically, to which Robin vigorously nods his head.

"Umm, Regina? That may not be a possibility," Emma says from where she's standing at the window, holding back the curtains and looking outside.

"What do you mean, Emma?" Snow asks, standing up from her squatted position next to Regina and walking over towards her daughter.

Emma wordlessly pulls back the curtains more to reveal a blizzard tearing through the town outside. Regina groans in annoyance before attempting to stand from her chair.

"Um, Regina? Where are you going?" Robin asks frantically, trying to keep Regina in her chair.

"As much as I like this chair, and as comfortable as it is, I am not sitting in it whilst in labor. I am moving to the couch," Regina sasses, causing Robin to huff and roll his eyes before helping Regina over to the couch.

Once Regina is sitting on the couch, Hook says, "Well, as much fun as this seems, I think I will go, um, out in the hall."

Regina rolls her eyes and shakes her head before turning her attention back to Robin who is making a fire in the fireplace. "Robin?"

"Yes, Love?" Robin answers, turning away from the fire when it's lit.

"Can you call Zelena and let her know what's going on?" Regina asks quickly before another contraction rips through her.

Robin hurries over and grasps her hand in his while she goes through the pain. When her grip on his hand has lessened, Robin lets go, trading places with Snow, and calls up Zelena.

"How're you doing, Regina?" Snow asks, grasping her hand in both of hers and resting her elbow on the couch next to Regina's side.

"I've been better," Regina says through clenched teeth as another wave of pain washes over her.

Robin walks back over after hanging up the phone, a worried expression covering his face, making his brows scrunch together.

"Zelena is perfectly fine at the house with the children, but she said Henry had been on his way over here about ten minutes ago."

"What?!" Regina nearly screeches, sitting up abruptly. Well as much as she possibly could in her condition.

"It'll be fine, Regina. I was going to get Emma and Hook to go out and look for him," Robin placates, and then walks out the office door.

Regina watches him walk out before turning and looking at Snow, who has one of her annoyingly optimistic smiles plastered on her face.

"What, Snow?"

"I'm just glad that you've found Robin, and that you're happy," Snow says, but before the moment can get anymore heartfelt, another contraction tears through Regina's abdomen, making her squeeze Snow's hand until the circulation to her fingers gets cut off.

Regina clenches her teeth and groans through the pain, knowing that screaming or yelling doesn't help at all. Snow encourages her to take deep breaths, in and out, as the pain begins to ease. Just as the contraction has gone, Robin comes back into the room, followed by Emma and Henry.

"Henry! Thank goodness you're alright," Regina exclaims, lifting her head up so she can see over the back of the couch.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but I wasn't expecting a sudden snow storm to hit on my way over here. It was clear when I left the house. Mom, are you okay?" Henry looks worriedly at his mom when she closes her eyes and has a white-knuckled grip on the back of the couch and a death grip on Snow's hand.

Robin moves around the couch to take Snow's place, but can't take Regina's hand in his until the contraction has passed. "Just breathe, lovely."

Regina shoots a glare in Robin's direction but does as he says. She breathes in through her nose and out of her mouth through the contraction, slowly loosening her grip on Snow's hand as the contraction subsides. Once the contraction is over, Robin's hand replaces Snow's, and Snow goes and stands between Henry and the back of the couch.

"Is, is the baby coming?" Henry asks, trying to look over his grandmother's shoulder at his mom.

Snow smiles and leads Henry away from the couch and next to the table across the room. "Yeah. She is. But, your mom is doing great, and everything seems to be going just fine."

" _Seems_? What's that supposed to mean?" Henry asks, visibly getting more upset.

"Henry, everything will be fi-"

"Don't say fine," Henry interrupts, then a cloud of green smoke appears in the middle of the room.

When it dissipates, Zelena, Roland, and Kiara are left standing in the center of the room. Henry goes over to his brother and cousin and takes them over to the far side of the room, away from Regina, and busies them with paper and crayons that Roland had brought with them.

"Zelena?" Regina asks from her spot on the couch. "What are you doing here?"

Zelena gives Regina an incredulous look, "Really? I find out that my little sister in stuck in her office, in labor, and you think I'm not going to come and help? I can get you to the hospital."

Just then, the lights flicker out, causing Zelena and Regina to groan and everybody else to let out a displeased sigh.

"If the lights are out here, the hospital isn't going to be much better," Regina observes.

"Regina's right. People are going to start hurting themselves some way, it's inevitable in a snow storm and black out. The hospital is just going to be really busy and cramped," Snow agrees.

Everyone nods their heads in acknowledgement just before Regina lets out a loud groan, not quite a yell –but close– of pain, bringing every adult's attention to her as she squeezes Robin's hand to the point that it turns white from loss of blood flow.

"It's okay, just breathe, Regina," Robin encourages.

Regina almost growls and if her eyes weren't squeezed shut, she might have been rolling her eyes as well, but she takes deep breaths nonetheless.

"Regina? Do you need anything?" Snow asks from her spot behind the couch, her hands resting on the back and looking at Regina.

"I'd really like the pain to go away, but that isn't going to help here," Regina sasses, as the pain lessens momentarily. "But for now how about someone who knows what the hell they're doing and how to deliver a baby?"

The three adults exchange concerned glances and Regina lets out an annoyed "You've got to be kidding me?"

"I may have pretended to be a mid-wife, but I've never actually been one," Zelena says with an apologetic expression on her face to match the tone of her voice.

Regina drops her head to the pillow behind her head in exasperation before another contraction rips through her and she can feel a building of pressure in her lower abdomen and between her legs.

"Well you better figure it out. And soon!" Regina manages through clenched teeth, and when the contraction lessens briefly, she adds, "I feel the need to push."

That sets everyone in a hurried panic, making them realize that the labor has progressed more than they thought.

It's a loud "Stop!" that has everyone stopping and turning their attention to the source of the shout: Henry.

"Aren't you all mothers who have had children of your own?" When his question is met by silence, he continues with, "Couldn't you figure it out from your combined experiences? You could get Ma in here too, while Roland, Kiara, and myself wait outside the office with Gramps and Killian."

Regina almost cries at how proud she is of her little prince. Snow and Zelena exchange looks of astonishment and realization that Henry has a very valid point. They are snapped out of their daze when Regina lets out another pained yell, moving everyone into action.

Henry takes the two younger kids out into the hall while Snow drags Emma into the room.

"Okay, if men can do this, having no personal experience in the matter, then three women who have gone through this at least once can surely help deliver this princess," Snow declares determinedly.

"Four," Regina mutters, her voice cracking from the pain she is feeling.

"What?" Zelena asks, looking down at her sister.

"Four."

Zelena looks at Robin quizzically but he is too focused on Regina, though a saddened expression crosses his features, so she turns to Snow and finds a similar expression on her own face.

Snow sees Zelena's confusion before clarifying for Regina, "Four women who have gone through this at least once."

Realization dawns on Zelena and she drops her hand to her sister's shoulder and squeezes encouragingly.

Emma is the first to break the silence and move everyone into action. "Zelena, you will be in charge of conjuring anything your sister might need, like a blanket, or cool washcloth for her forehead, etcetra. Mom, you will be the one to check the progress of Regina's labor. And I will conjure up anything the little princess might need when she enters this world."

Zelena immediately conjures a cool damp cloth and places it on Regina's forehead, smiling when her sister sighs in relief, if only momentarily. Emma conjures a lavender blanket and towel for when the little girl is born and lays them on the backside of the couch.

"Why am I the one to check the progress of her labor?" Snow protests, gesturing to Regina next to her.

"Well, for one, you don't have magic, and two, you have known Regina longer than either one of us," Emma explains gesturing between her and Zelena with her hand.

"But-" Snow is cut off by a sharp cry of pain from Regina and a startled yelp from Robin as his hand gets squeezed even tighter.

That snaps Snow into action and she moves to the end of the couch. Zelena conjures a blanket across Regina's lower half at the same time she changes Regina's clothes to a simple light blue nightgown.

Once Snow has checked Regina, and confirmed that she is indeed nearly ready to push, Zelena and Emma conjure up a little medical station that hospitals use for newborns. It includes a scale, a small bathing area, and some more blankets and the clothes Regina had picked out not two days ago for her daughter's first outfit. It's a simple lavender onesie and light blue and lavender striped leggings.

Not five minutes later is Snow at the end of the couch again along with Zelena while Robin and Emma are encouraging her to breathe and push on each contraction that rips through her.

"That's it, Regina. You've got this. Just a few more pushes just like that and you'll be able to hold your little princess," Snow encourages. "She's crowning. I can see the top of her head. On the next contraction, you need to really push."

Regina just nods her head as she can feel the next contraction beginning, so she braces herself, one hand on the back of the couch the other in Robin's hand as she pushes with everything she has.

"That's it, Regina. Wow!" Snow exclaims.

Zelena looks and shares the same exclamation. "She has a lot of jet-black hair."

Robin has a huge, ridiculous grin on his face at that, knowing that his daughter is going to have the same, beautiful hair that his wife has.

It takes Regina only three more pushes before the unmistakable cry of a newborn fills the office. Zelena, Emma, and Snow all move to get her all cleaned up, allowing Robin to cut the cord first.

Once all cleaned off, measured, weighed, and given a diaper, the little princess is given to Regina. Snow lays the newborn on Regina's bare chest as tears start trailing down her cheeks as she looks at her baby girl.

"She's so beautiful," Regina cries, love and amazement shining in her eyes as she looks at her daughter.

Robin kisses Regina's temple, looking down at his daughter, and says, "She's perfect."

Emma places the lavender blanket over the little princess, and Regina wraps her up in it with some help from Robin. Once the little girl is all bundled up, and a blue and lavender flower hat was put on her head, Regina passes her over to her father so she can get cleaned up before the boys and Kiara come in the room.

"You are the most precious and special little girl ever," Robin coos, as he sways a little side-to-side, rocking her to settle the cries. Then he starts humming and the little girl stops crying and looks in his direction with something resembling wonder on her chubby little face. He continues to hum a random melody before shifting it into an actual lullaby.

 _Hush-a-by, don't you cry,_

 _Go to sleep my little baby._

 _When you wake you shall have_

 _All the pretty little horses._

 _Black and bays, dapples, greys,_

 _All the pretty little horses._

 _Hush-a-by, don't you cry,_

 _Go to sleep my little baby._

 _When you wake you shall have_

 _All the pretty little horses._

When the lullaby was over, the little princess had her eyes closed and was breathing deeply. Regina was settled back on the couch with a blanket over her lap so Robin gave her their daughter to hold.

Regina brushes her fingers through her daughter's soft black curls and just marvels at her. Her skin has the same olive tone to it that Regina's has, and when she yawns or moves her mouth, little dimples appear on her chubby cheeks. It'll be another six months or so before they can know what color her eyes are going to be, but for now they are the typical blue that all newborns have. She has Robin's eyes –the shape at least –and has Regina's facial structure. She is the perfect combination of Robin and Regina and even though she is nearly four weeks early, she is at a healthy weight of six pounds, two ounces and twenty inches long.

"She's perfect," Regina breathes, admiring her daughter with pure love shining in her eyes.

"Mama?" Roland's voice carries into the office from the open doorway as he peeks his head in tentatively.

Regina looks up and smiles at him, "Hi, baby. You want to meet your baby sister?"

Roland nods his head enthusiastically, his mop of brown hair shaking in the process, reminding Regina that he needs a hair trim. He makes his way around the couch, followed by Henry. The two boys stop next to Regina and look at their new baby sister, Roland with awe and Henry with love.

"She's pretty, Mom," Henry remarks as the princess in question stretches and yawns, showing off her adorable dimples, causing everyone to "awwweee."

"What's her name?" Roland asks curiously.

Robin and Regina exchange a look between each other before turning to look at the two boys.

Regina smiles and says, "Boys, this is your sister . . ."

 **Let me know what you think and don't be shy to drop a review. Those tend to motivate me more and just let me know people are still reading. Also, if you could maybe give me some name suggestions for the new princess, that'd be great. :) Thanks! Mwah!**


End file.
